Even Angels Fall
by Legendary Super Candyce
Summary: Takes place within the time frame of Escaflowne but focuses on Folken and a new character.COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All storylines, characters and dialogues are property of their respective owners.^_^v  
  
"Well, today is the last day we're gonna be able to have fun like this for awhile, so what should we read?"  
  
Adrina, Van, Merle and Folken were all sitting under the giant tree by the gate that led up to the Fanelian forest. Adrina was cuddled up in Folken's left arm, Van was in his right arm and Merle was in between the two. The three children began to discuss the question that Folken had presented. Finally Adrina, the spokesperson of the group, leaned forward and picked up on of the three books laying in front of her.  
  
"Fairytales," she said and handed the book to Folken.  
  
"Fairytales it is," Folken agreed and opened the book. "Once upon a time..." Lulled by the sound of his voice, the three children soon fell asleep.  
  
Adrina sleepily opened her eyes and looked around. She was still outside. She looked up and saw Folken smiling down at her.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," he teased, "Van and Merle woke up half and hour ago."  
  
"I'm sorry," Adrina apologized, "You could've put me on the ground if you wanted to get up."  
  
"I know," Folken smiled, then returning to the previous subject, added, "Did you not sleep well last night?"  
  
"No," Adrina admitted, "I had a strange dream and it kept me up most of the night."  
  
"What was it about?" Folken inquired.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you," Adrina confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mother told me not to say anything to upset you before you leave tomorrow," Adrina informed.  
  
"I promise I won't let it upset me," Folken swore.  
  
"You swear?" Adrina asked.  
  
"I swear," Folken promised.  
  
"Okay," Adrina started, "I had a dream about the future."  
  
"How far into the future?" Folken prodded.  
  
"Awhile," Adrina told him, "You were all grown up and I was about your age. We were talking about something, but I don't know what. You were dressed in dark clothes and you had a purple teardrop painted on your right cheek. The part that scared me the most was that neither one of us were happy. It doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't I be happy if I was with you? I'm always happy when I'm with you."  
  
"You are the sweetest eight year old I know," he said and hugged her. "And don't let that dream worry you. You're just nervous about me leaving, but don't be. Everything is going to be fine. I'll be back before you know it." He smiled again. "Now let's go get Van and Merle and play a game or something."  
  
"Okay!" Adrina agreed. Folken lifted her onto his shoulders and they went to get them.  
  
That night, Adrina had the same dream. She tried to ignore it like Folken said, but it kept nagging at her. Luckily, her, Merle and their parents were up early to go and see Folken off. Only the Queen, Van, Adrina's family and Balgus were going to be there, which was another good thing. Whenever her family went anywhere where there was a large group of people, they would stare at Merle and whisper among themselves. So what is Merle was half cat? She was also half human. Maybe it was the shock of a human family raising a little cat girl. Adrina didn't know, but it always made her angry.  
  
They met Queen Varie, Folken, Van and Balgus by the gate that led to the forest. Folken was already dressed in his armor and had his horse and all his equipment ready.  
  
"I should be back before sunset, but if not, I'll definitely be back by tomorrow afternoon," Folken told Queen Varie.  
  
"Be careful," his mother instructed. He hugged her.  
  
"I will," he promised. Van then reached up and pulled on Folken's shirt. Folken bent down beside him.  
  
"When you become king," Van started, "can I have my own horse?"  
  
"We'll see," Folken laughed and hugged his little brother. He then turned to Adrina, who was standing next to Van. "Do you have any special requests when I'm king?"  
  
Adrina shook her head. Her mother had told her and Merle once again not to say anything to upset Prince Folken. She told them that if Prince Folken was upset, he could become distracted while fighting the dragon and get hurt. Adrina wasn't exactly sure what might upset Folken, so she had decided not to say anything. She didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
"I've known you your whole life and you pick today to be shy?" Folken asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, her hands in fists at her side. In one, she was clutching the necklace she had been given at birth. It was a dragon in the shape of a heart with a purple stone in the middle. She wanted to give it to Folken for good luck, but she didn't know how without saying something.  
  
Now everyone was giving Folken encouragement and wishing him good luck. Adrina still remained silent. She wanted desperately to say something, anything, to him, but she was afraid.  
  
Folken mounted his horse and everyone said their good-byes. Folken nudged his horse into a walk and headed toward the gate.  
  
Adrina couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Folken! Wait!" she cried and ran towards him. Her mother tried to stop her but she was too fast. Folken stopped his horse and turned around. Adrina ran up to his horse and held her hands up. Folken leaned down, picked her up and sat her in front of him on the horse.  
  
"Finally decided to talk to me, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she held out her hand with the necklace in it, "I want you to have this. For good luck."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to have this?"  
  
"Uh huh," Adrina assured and pulled the necklace he had made her for her sixth birthday out of the front of her dress, "You gave me one."  
  
He smiled and took the necklace from her. He put it around his neck. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Folken hugged her tightly. "Wait for me by the tree," he indicated to the tree they were sitting under yesterday.  
  
"I will," Adrina promised. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Okay, it's time for you to go, Folken." Adrina and Folken looked over and saw Queen Varie standing next to the horse, smiling.  
  
"Alright," Folken agreed.  
  
Queen Varie held her arms out to Adrina. "Come on you." Adrina leaned forward so Queen Varie could lift her off the horse.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Folken assured and nudged his horse into motion. Adrina and Queen Varie waved to Folken until he disappeared into the forest.  
  
"I heard Folken tell you to wait under the tree," Queen Varie divulged to the little girl in her arms, "Can I wait with you?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Adrina said. Queen Varie sat Adrina down. They turned and headed for the tree to wait, with Merle and Van close behind. 


	2. Waiting

Ten Years Later...

  


"Lord Van, are you sure you have to do this?" Merle asked, concerned. 

"This country has been too long without a leader," Van had informed, "it's time Fanelia had a king again." 

"Everything'll be fine," Adrina comforted her little sister, "Have a little faith." 

"Yeah," Van said, "Have a little faith." He playfully flicked Merle's ear. She swung at him but missed. 

"Children," Adrina teased, "let's try to get along." 

"Yes sister," they said in unison. At that moment, Balgus walked into the room. 

"Are you ready to do battle, Prince?" he asked. 

"Yes Balgus," Van answered, "I am ready." 

"I know you will succeed Prince Van," Balgus encouraged, "Keep your brother's failure far from you mind." 

"That's enough Balgus!" Van exclaimed. Adrina gasped at Balgus' words. How could he say that? Van was nervous enough as it was, he didn't need to be reminded of Folken. 

Van turned and hurried out of the room and Adrina and Merle followed him. 

"Lord Van!" Adrina called and ran up to him, with Merle right behind her. Van turned around. "Van, don't get upset," she coached, "stay focused and you'll be fine." 

"Thanks, Adrina," Van smiled. Adrina sighed. At least he was calm. If he got upset, he wouldn't be able to concentrate, just like Folken. NO! She shook her head fiercely to drive away these evil thoughts. Queen Varie had told her repeatedly that it wasn't her fault Folken didn't come back. But still, she believed it was her fault. 

"Adrina, are you okay?" Merle asked. 

"Huh?" Adrina was torn from her thoughts, "Oh yeah. I'm fine." 

Balgus emerged from the room a second later. "It's time to go." 

The party of four slowly made their way out to the gate to the forest. They stopped just inside the gate. 

"Good luck," Adrina said and hugged Van. 

"Please be careful," Merle pleaded, close to tears. Van hugged her and promised he would be. Balgus spouted some encouragements and then Van was off. 

"I'll wait for you by the tree!" Adrina called after him. Van turned and waved, then disappeared into the forest. Balgus made his way back to the castle, claiming he had some business to attend to and Adrina and Merle went and sat under the giant tree by the gate. Adrina pulled out the fairytale book Folken had read to them his last day under the tree and began to read it, despite the fact that she knew it by heart. 

About an hour or so later, she closed the book and leaned up against the tree. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merle stand up. 

"Where are you going?" Adrina asked her. 

"I'm going to get something to drink," Merle told her, "do you want anything?" 

"No," Adrina said, "but hurry back. We promised Van we'd be waiting for him when he came back." 

"It's not Van your waiting for though," Merle stated, "is it?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Merle said matter-of-factly and walked off. 

Adrina sighed. Merle was right, she knew exactly what Merle was talking about. Everyday for the past ten years, Adrina had come to sit under the tree. She knew it was stupid and childish, but somewhere deep in her heart, she believed Folken would return someday and everything would be alright again. Adrina began to stroke the feather on her necklace. Folken had made her the necklace out of a feather from his wings. 

Adrina had seen Folken's wings only once, right before her sixth birthday. Folken had been busy with something and couldn't go outside and play with them. To Van, this meant there was no one to watch them, so they could do whatever they wanted. Van decided they were going to climb trees. Adrina tried to talk him out of it, but she was outnumbered because Merle always supported Van, no matter what. 

They had walked around for awhile until Van found the perfect tree to climb. Unfortunately, the perfect tree also happened to be the tallest tree in the courtyard. They waited until no one was around, then Van stated up the tree. When he got almost to the top, he froze and started to cry, claiming he couldn't climb back down. Adrina had started up the tree after him. She was scared to death that they would get caught, so she climbed as fast as she could. She was about two feet from Van when she heard someone call her name. She had turned around to see who it was and had accidently leanded on a thin branch. The branch broke under her weight and she had fallen out of the tree. She was caught in mid-air by Folken. He then got Van out of the tree and took them down to the ground. After she was firmly on the ground, all she could do was stare at the magnificent wings spread out behind Folken. "They're beautiful." she had breathed, then she had fainted. 

Adrina smiled at the memory. She loved thinking of her childhood. The years before Folken had disappeared were the happiest times of her life. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Merle approaching. 

"BOO!" Merle yelled. Adrina jumped and screamed. 

"Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed. 

"Sorry," Merle laughed, "What were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing," Adrina answered quickly. She knew that if she told Merle, she would just look at her strangely and change the subject. 

"Fine," Merle fumed, "don't tell me." She climbed the tree behind Adrina and curled up on a branch. Adrina leaned back against the tree and before she knew it, she was asleep. 

"Adrina, wake up!" Adrina opened her eyes an saw Merle standing over her. The sky was dark behind Merle's head. 

"Oh no, it's dark!" Adrina proclaimed, "Did Van come back?" Merle shook her head slowly. "Oh Merle." Adrina hugged her. "Don't worry," she consoled, "it got dark before he could make it home. He'll be here tomorrow morning." 

"Are you sure?" Merle questioned. 

"Of course," Adrina comforted. _Oh please,_ she thought, _let me be right._


	3. Zaibach Attacks

Adrina woke up with a start. She had just awakened from the dream she'd had two nights in a row before Folken left. She hadn't had that dream in ten years, why now, all of a sudden, was it coming back to haunt her? Her first thought was that something had happened to Van. She quickly dismissed this thought. She had never really had a sixth sense, but when Folken left, she had felt the dread throughout her entire body. Now, she felt nothing. She was almost certain Van was alright. 

Then what could it be?! She decided she was going to stay up until she figured it out, or until she came up with an explanation suitable enough to please herself. She thought for a long time, but came up with nothing. She glanced out her bedroom window and saw that the sun was already rising. Defeated, she decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead of her. 

It was then that she was struck with an explanation. This explanation was outrageous and didn't make much sense, but it was something. Maybe Folken wasn't dead. Maybe he was still alive somewhere. Maybe Adrina was going to be reunited with him soon. After all, the her in her dream looked exactly like she looked now. And she was pretty sure Folken was the right age too. She couldn't be sure because she couldn't really see his face this time and couldn't remember what he looked like from her dream ten years ago. Her whole childhood after Folken left she had made up reasons as to why he hadn't returned. She was the only one of the three choldren who believed he could still be alive. She had abandoned these silly thoughts for the most part when she had gotten older, but then the dream again and the explanation out of nowhere... 

After thinking all this, she realized how stupid those thoughts actually were. She pushed them far from her mind and got dressed. 

After she had completed this, she went downstairs to get some breakfast. Ever since their parents had died a year ago, Merle and Adrina had been living in the castle with Van. She was surprised to find Merle was already downstairs. 

"Good morning," Merle greeted. 

"Morning," Adrina said, "Couldn't sleep?" 

"No," Merle confessed. Adrina sat down next to Merle a the table. Two serving girls immediately brought her a plate of food. She didn't eat much and ended up pushing the rest around on her plate. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion among the servents in the kitchen. Merle and Adrina got up to go see, but before they got there, a servant ran out and told them what all the fuss was about. 

"Prince Van is back!" she shouted. Merle and Adrina looked at each other, then made a dash for the courtyard. When they got outside, they had to push though a huge crowd of people. They had already seen Van perched ontop of a wagon. 

"Lord Van!" Merle yelled, still pushing through the crowd. Finally, they broke through and ran to Van. Merle literally jumped into his arms, while Adrina opted for a more calm hug. 

"Merle! Adrina!" Van said and hugged them. 

"We were so worried about you Lord Van!" Merle exclaimed and began to lick his face. 

"Cut that out!" he laughed, "everyone's watching!" 

Adrina was about to say something when Balgus and the three other generals of Fanelia approached. Adrina and Merle bowed quickly and backed away. 

Van held up an energist and said he had completed the task of dragonslaying. Balgus and the three others said it was true and bowed. It was then that a movement ontop of the wagon caught Adrina's eye. She looked over and saw a strange looking girl of about her age sittong on top of the wagon. 

Adrina nudged Merle with her elbow and pointed to the girl. 

"Who's she?" Merle whispered fiercely, her tail bristling in the characteristic fashion of cat anger. 

"I don't know," Adrina said, then added, "Don't get all bent out of shape. I'm sure there's an explanation." 

"There better be," Merle hissed, "a good one. Or she'll end up a scratching post." 

"Be good!" Adrina urged, knowing it was no use. At that moment, Balgus asked Van who the girl was. He said he had accidently brought her back from the Mystic Moon. 

Merle and Adrina both gasped. The Mystic Moon?! Van had gone to the Mystic Moon? Adrina couldn't wait to hear the story, but it would have to wait until after the Coronation Ceremony. 

Balgus helped the girl off the wagon and she introduced herself as Hitomi Kanzaki. Balgus told her she could stay in the castle until he could figure out how to send her home. 

At that point, Van disappeared into the castle and Merle followed quickly. Adrina was about to do the same when Balgus called to her. 

"Yes Balgus?" Adrina acknowledged and walked over to him. 

"Could you show our guest to one of the vacant rooms in the castle?" he asked her, "I would do it myself but I need to prepare for the coronation ceremony." 

"Of course," Adrina agreed. Balgus thanked her and left. After he was gone, Hitomi walked over to Adrina. 

"Sorry to trouble you," Hitomi apologized. 

"It's no trouble," Adrina assured, "I'm Adrina." 

"I'm Hitomi." 

"Come on," Adrina turned and started toward the castle, "I'll show you to your room." 

"So," Hitomi asked as they walked down the hall, "Are you Van's sister?" 

"No," Adrina informed, "I'm just a friend." 

"You mean like a girlfriend?" Hitomi inquired. 

"No," Adrina corrected, "I've known Van ever since her was born. Our parents were good friends." Adrina stopped in front of a door. "This will be your room." 

"Thanks," Hitomi said. 

"If you need anything, just find a servant and they'll help you," Adrina told her, "If you need me for anything, I'll be outside. Have a servant come and get me." She turned to go, then hesitated. "One more thing, if my sister Merle comes to visit you, ignore her." 

Adrina walked back down the hallway and out the main entrance of the castle. She walked out of the courtyard and onto the dusty road that led to the gate. She hurried down the road and stopped when she got to the tree. She walked over and sat down beneath the tree, the large branches wielding off the sun's harsh rays. Adrina leaned back and closed her eyes. 

The second she closed her eyes, the dream came back to her, floating around in her head like a lost spirit. She opened her eyes in an attempt to drive the dream away, but to no avail. 

"Ooh... go away!" Adrina shouted out loud. Luckily there was no one around to hear her. Adrina reached up and begain to play with the feather on her necklace. Could Folken still be alive? No, he couldn't be. He would've come back, wouldn't he've? These thoughts troubled her. She didn't know how long she sat there mulling over these thoughts in her mind, but when she looked up the sun was already dipping low in the sky. 

Adrina stood up and began walking back to the castle. She was met half way by Merle. 

"Where have you been?" She asked angrily. Before Adrina could answer, Merle continued. "The Coronation Ceremony is about to start! If I miss it because I had to come and get you, I'm going to be very ANGRY!" 

"We better get going then," Adrina agreed, ignoring Merle's mock anger. They headed toward the castle quickly. 

When they arrived in the courtyard, they had to push through the crowd to get to the front. They made it just in time because as soon as they had made it to the front, Van entered the courtyard and the ceremony started. 

Adrina glanced over and saw Merle watching the proceedings intently. Adrina, on the other hand, was considerably less interested. She thought it was great that Fanelia was going to have a king again, but she wasn't sure if Van could handle it. He was a very sweet and caring person and the pressure of ruling a country by himself might overwhelm him. She was afraid that taking over the country so young might take a toll on him and force him to become bitter. She didn't want that to happen to such a loving and caring person. 

Adrina was drawn out of her thoughts by a tug on her arm. She looked down and saw Merle, shiny-eyed and smiling. Adrina turned her attention back to the coronation ceremony adn observed the last part of it. Van was now the King of Fanelia. Adrina sighed, then thought, "He'll be fine. He has me and Merle to help him." 

Suddenly, there was a shout towards the back of the crowd. Adrina and Merle turned around and saw a man on a horse yelling something to the crowd. Adrina couldn't make out what he was saying, so she grabbed Merle's arm and started toward the back of the crowd. 

"Get all of the women and children to the mountains!" Adrina heard the man shout as she got closer. She turned to the nearest person, an elderly woman from the village. 

"What's going on?" Adrina questioned. 

"Zaibach is attacking Fanelia!" the woman shrieked, fear in her eyes. 

Adrina was shocked. Why would Zaibach attack Fanelia? The man began to shout again, saying he needed every able-bodied man to stay and fight. This got the crowd moving. They all began to hurry toward the main gate int he direction of the mountains, taking Adrina and Merle with them. Adrina quickly grabbed Merle's hand so they wouldn't be separated and followed the crowd. 

"NO!" Merle shouted to Adrina and tried to pull away, "I want to stay and fight with Lord Van!" 

"No Merle!" Adrina told her, "Lord Van can handle it!" Her words left no room for arguement. They continued forward with the crowd, heading towards the mountains. The mountains weren't very far away, and it didn't take them very long to reach safety. 

The people of Fanelia gathered at the edge of a cliff that overlooked their beloved country. Adrina and Merle were in front. 

"Look!" Merle shouted and pointed down into the valley, "It's Escaflowne!" 

Adrina was shocked to see Escaflowne kneeling outside a gaping hole in the wall of the shrine. As Adrina watched, guymelefs began to appear around Escaflowne. 

"Oh no!" Merle gasped after seeing the guymelefs as well. Suddenly, a bright light surrouned the Escaflowne and led up into the sky. The light then diappeared, taking Escaflowne with it. 

"I-I don't believe it," Merle cried, "Lord Van!" 

Adrina couldn't believe her eyes. Escaflowne had disappeared! Now all that was left was a ring of Zaiback guymelefs. As she looked on, one of the guymelefs turned toward the palace and lifted one of it's arms. A stream of fire spewed out of the arm, cathcing the palace on fire. The rest of the guymelefs began to light fire to things until the whole kingdom was set ablaze. 

"Oh no," Adrina whispered. 

"Nooo!" Merle screamed suddenly. Adrina turned and saw her little sister was in tears. Adrina hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. "Why?" Merle asked Adrina, "why would they do such a thing?" 

"I don't know," Adrina told her, tears streaming down her own face now. In fact, Adrina wanted to know the answer to the same question. Why would Zaibach burn Fanelia to the ground? Fanelia had never done anything to cross Zaibach. Adrina hoped the answers would be revealed to her soon. 


	4. Meetings and Departure

A couple of hours later, the people of Fanelia had relocated to assorted caves in the mountains. Adrina and Merle were staying in a cave with the servants fromt he palace. THey had built a fire int he middle of the bace to ward off the chill and had all gathered around it.  
  
"What're we going to do?" Merle asked Adrina.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Adrina smiled, "We'll think of something."  
  
"Yeah," Merle agreed forlornly, "I wonder how Lord Van is doing?"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Adrina assured.  
  
"I hope so," Merle murmured. A plan was already forming in Adrina's mind, but it couldn't be set into motion until the next morning.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Adrina said, "I'm sure we'll feel better in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Merle and Adrina each found a warm place by the fire and were asleep in no time.  
  
Adrina woke up early the next morning after having the dream again. She still hadn't figured out what the dream meant, but she had bigger things to worry about this morning. Adrina walked over to where Merle lay sleeping.  
  
"Merle, wake up," Adrina whispered. Merle didn't respond, so Adrina tried again. "Merle!"  
  
"Huh?" Merle groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Merle, come on, get up," Adrina urged.  
  
"Wha? Why?" Merle asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Keep it down," Adrina quieted. She glanced around to make sure that none of the people sleeping nearby had heard them. "We're going."  
  
"Going where?" Merle sat up.  
  
"To find Lord Van," Adrina informed.  
  
"Lord Van!?!" Merle exclaimed and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Sssh!" Adrina hushed, "If someone wakes up, they'll never let us leave."  
  
Without another word, the girls slipped quietly out of the cave. They followed the trail down the mountain and headed into the forest.  
  
"Be careful of the brush," Adrina warned, "Some of the spores can be poisonous."  
  
"Okay," Merle nodded.  
  
They continued through the forest for the whole day without finding any sign of Van. When it started to get dark, they decided to stop for the night. Adrina managed to build a fire, but they had nothing to eat. They went to sleep that night hungry and discouraged.  
  
When they woke up the next morning, their moods hadn't improved much.  
  
"We better get going," Adrina told Merle. They started off on their search once again.  
  
"What is we never find him?" Merle inquired.  
  
"We'll find him," Adrina assured, "I know we will. And probably today too."  
  
"I'm hungry," Merle whined as they walked.  
  
"I know Merle, and I'm sorry, but as soon..."  
  
"Halt! Who's there?" A deep voice interrupted Adrina. Two burly men on horses appeared out of the forest in front of the two girls.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Merle asked with fear in her voice.  
  
"Quiet!" One of the men shouted, "What are you two doing in the forest?"  
  
"We...we're looking for someone," Adrina stuttered.  
  
"Sounds suspicious to me," the other man said, "We'd better take them to the boss."  
  
"No!" Adrina shouted, "Leave us alone!"  
  
"Adrina..." Adrina looked down at her sister. "I don't feel so good." With that, she fainted.  
  
"Merle!" Adrina exclaimed and quickly knelt down next to her. It was then that the two men attacked. One of them grabbed Adrina from behind and the other picked Merle up from the ground.  
  
"Let me go!" Adrina screamed. She tried to break free, but the man was too strong. He tied her hands behind her back and tied her feet together also. She was then thrown over the man's horse. Adrina looked over and saw that the other man had done the same to Merle. After both men were on their horses, they took off into the forest.  
  
"Where are we going?" Adrina demanded.  
  
"You'll see when we get there," the man whose horse she was on said.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" Adrina raged, "Tell me where you're taking us RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"You better keep quiet before you get hurt," the man warned.  
  
"What kind of man would hurt a girl?" Adrina remarked, "you're nothing but a coward!"  
  
"Shut up!" the other man yelled suddenly, "the fort is just beyond those trees."  
  
"Thank you," Adrina said. They emerged from the tree and rode into a walled fort.  
  
"Hey boss!" the first man called as they rode up to a building. Adrina saw two guymelefs in fornt of the building, one kneeling and one laying flat on it's back. Adrina gasped when she recognized the latter. It was Escaflowne.  
  
"We found some suspicious people in the woods," the other man said. Adrina looked around until she spotted Van. By this time the men had lifted Candyce and Merle off the horses.  
  
"Lord Van!" Adrina shouted.  
  
"Adrina! Merle!" Van yelled and ran over to them. Hearing her name brought Merle out of her faint. She called to Van, then twisted around in the man's arms and fell to the ground. Van cut her loose, then did the same for Adrina. After they were cut loose, Van and Adrina leaned down next to Merle.  
  
"Oh, Lord Van," Merle cried, "I'm so glad we found you. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Calm down Merle," Adrina told her. She turned to Van, "She fainted in the forest. I think it was because she's hungry."  
  
"What?" Van asked, "when was the last time you two had something eat?"  
  
"The day of your coronation ceremony," Adrina informed.  
  
"Alright," Van acknowledged, "We'll get you something to eat in a second." He focused his attention on the cat girl. "Merle, what about Fanelia?"  
  
"It was horrible," Merle whimpered, "It burned. It all burned to the ground." Merle began to cry, "All the samurai at the castle were killed. The survivors were scattered. Everyone was gone." Merle choked back a sob, "We were so alone. We tried so hard to find you. We were so scared." Merle's eyes closed and she fainted again.  
  
"Merle!" Adrina cried, tears streaming down her own face.  
  
"It's okay," Van comforted, "She's just fainted again."  
  
"Van."  
  
Adrina turned to see who had called Van. Standing next to the two guymelefs was a man with long blonde hair. He was holding Hitomi in his arms.  
  
"Pick her up and follow me," the man ordered. Van picked up Merle.  
  
"Come on," Van said to Adrina. They followed the blonde man into the fortress and down a hallway to a room where they put Merle and Hitomi to bed.  
  
Some of the other men had followed them into the room. They blonde man turned to them.  
  
"Bring me a bowl of water and two cloths."  
  
"Yes sir," the men said and left the room. After they had left, Adrina turned to Van.  
  
"What's wrong with Hitomi?" Adrina asked.  
  
"I don't know," Van admitted. The blonde man, who had heard her question, answered.  
  
"She has a high fever," he told them, "and she fainted." He paused, then turned to Adrina. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Allen Schezar. I am the commander of this fortress.  
  
"I'm Adrina," she told him.  
  
"And you are from Fanelia?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes," Adrina answered.  
  
"We have two sick people here," Van interrupted, "Couldn't we save the pleasantries for later?"  
  
"Sorry Lord Van," Adrina apologized. At that moment, the men returned with the water and cloths. Allen put the bowl of water on a table and dipped the cloths into it. He wrung them out and handed one to Van.  
  
Van took the cloth and laid it on Merle's forhead. Allen did the same for Hitomi. After this was done, Van turned to Adrina.  
  
"You're probably starving," Van said to her.  
  
"I guess," Adrina shrugged.  
  
"Do you think Adrina could get something to eat?" Van asked Allen.  
  
"Of course," Allen answered, "Gadis!" A second later, another man appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, commander?" the man addressed.  
  
"Show Adrina to a room to rest and get her something to eat," Allen ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Gadis said.  
  
"Uh," Adrina started, "What about Merle? I don't know if I should leave..."  
  
"She'll be fine," Van assured, "I'll take care of her. You need to get some rest."  
  
"Alright," Adrina agreed. Gadis took her by the arm and led her out of the room. They walked to the room next door.  
  
"You can rest here," Gadis informed, "What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Um," whatever is easiest for everybody," Adrina answered.  
  
"I'll have the cook make you something," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," Adrina said. He nodded and left her standing in the hallway. Adrina opened the door and walked in. She sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her food.  
  
Adrina didn't have to wait long. Her food was brought in about ten minutes by another man. After she had finished her meal, she laid down on the bed. She fell asleep very quickly.  
  
When Adrina woke up an hour later, she was confused at first. She wasn't quite sure where she was. Then she remembered. She got up and left the room. She went back to the room where Merle and Hitomi were.  
  
Adrina walked itno the room and was surprised to see that Merle and Hitomi were both awake. Van was also there.  
  
"Hi," Merle called as Adrina entered.  
  
"Hi Merle," Adrina greeted, "are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes," Merle answered. She held up her arm, showing Adrina a purple cloth wrapped around it, "Some poison got into my cut, but Lord Van made me some ointment and I feel much better now."  
  
"I'm glad," Adrina smiled, "Thank you, Lord Van."  
  
"It was nothing much," Van said.  
  
"Come on Van," Hitomi started, "You probably saved her life."  
  
"How are you doing?" Adrina asked Hitomi.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine now," Hitomi told her, "The same thing happened to me. The ointment helped though."  
  
Suddenly, Allen burst into the room.  
  
"Van, I need to talk to you," he said and walked out again, Van following.  
  
"What was that about?" Merle questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Adrina admitted, "Allen seemed kind of upset."  
  
"Yeah," Merle agreed, "I wonder what's going on."  
  
"I hope nothing's wrong," Hitomi commented.  
  
"Yeah, me t..." Adrina was interrupted by a gasp from Hitomi. She was staring straight ahead, as if in a trance. Then she cried out and buried her head in her hadns.  
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Merle asked.  
  
"They're coming," Hitomi groaned, "the invisible giants."  
  
Adrina and Merle stared at each other wide-eyed.  
  
"Do you think that's why Allen came adn got Lord Van?" Merle inquired.  
  
"Maybe," Adrina acknowledged, "I'll go find out." Adrina started for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Merle called, throwing off her blanket, "I want to come!"  
  
"Me too!" Hitomi added.  
  
"No," Adrina contradicted, "you two stay here. I'll be back in a minute." Adrina ran out of the room and down the hall they had come down earlier. She found her way outside and ran in the direction of shouts she heard.  
  
She ran to the inner wall of the fortress and peered out. She was shocked by what she saw. Outside the far wall of the fortress, all the guymelefs of the outpost were gathered together. The men that weren't piloting guymelefs were setting up catapults and other weapons to defend the fortress.  
  
Suddnely, someone shouted "They're here!" and the battle began. All the guymelefs were jolted into action. The cataputls began firing at what looked like open air to Adrina. Ad she watched, the air rippled and a guymelef arm appeared. A group of metal claws shot out of it, destroying the catapults. Adrina recognized the arm as a Zaibach guymelef.  
  
Another Zaibach guymelef was battling an Asturian guymelef right outside the wall Adrina was hiding behind. The Zaibach guymelef picked upt the other and threw it. It sailed past the fortress wall and crashed into the fortress itself. Adrina covered her head as debris from the impact rained down around her.  
  
Adrina looked past the wall again. All of the Asturian guymelefs except one had been immobilized. The one that was left now ran over to the fallen guymelef by the fortress.  
  
"Kio, are you okay?" Allen's voice floated down from the guymelef. All the buildings around them were now on fire.  
  
"Sorry boss," Kio apologized, "I failed."  
  
"Where's the enemy?" Allen demanded.  
  
"Looks like they already got into the underground tunnels," Kio informed.  
  
"So there's no way to hold them off now," Allen murmured. Adrina couldn't believe what was happening. Why was Zaibach doing this?  
  
"Allen!" Van suddenly emerged from the smoke, "Where's the Escaflowne?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Allen assured, "It's been loaded onto the Crusade."  
  
"The Crusade?" Van repeated.  
  
"The castle has fallen," Allen told him, "We must withdraw."  
  
"What?" Van exclaimed, "You're running? After what they did to your men?"  
  
"I mustn't allow any further loss of life," Allen proclaimed.  
  
Enraged, Van drew his sword and pointed it at Allen. "And you call yourself a samurai?" he growled, "I won't run. I'll never turn my back on an enemy and run away. To make them pay for what they did to the people of Fanelia, I will fight to the death!  
  
Adrina flinched at the harshness of his words.  
  
"There is nothing brave about rashly choosing to die!" Allen shouted angrily, "Van, you are Fanelia's King. As long as she has a King and a people, Fanelia has a future. Baring indignities such as this is the mark of true courage. A samurai's life is meant to save others, don't forget that!"  
  
Van looked down at the crest on his sword, then let it drop. He had a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Kio," Allen started, "I'm transferring headquarters to the Crusade. Tell the men."  
  
"Understood sir," Kio said and ran off. Allen then laid the hand of his guymelef palm up in front of Van. Van, who was still standing with his head down, looked up, then sheathed his sword and climbed onto the hand.  
  
Adrina, seeing they were about to leave, rushed forward. "Lord Van!" she called and ran up to him.  
  
"Adrina!" Van exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Why aren't you on the Crusade with Hitomi and Merle?" Allen asked.  
  
"I came to see what was going on," Adrina confessed.  
  
"Well, get on," Allen ordered, "We have to get out of here right away." pAdrina did as she was told and climbed on. She sat down in front of Van and steadied herself. Van leaned down and held onto the thumb of the guymelef with one hand and the little finger with the other, forming a protective barrier behind Adrina so she couldn't fall off. Allen lifted the hand off the ground and straightened his guymelef.  
  
"I will never hand over you or the Escaflowne," Allen promised, "You have the word of Allen Schezar." With that they started off. They headed behind the castle, which was burning, and into the forest. They continued through the forest until they emerged at the edge of a cliff with a waterfall cascading down it. Van was now sitting down with one leg on each side of Adrina so she fall off the hand when they were running through the forest.  
  
Adrina and Van leaned forward and looked over the cliff.  
  
"What are you doing?" Van asked.  
  
"Hold on tight you two," Allen instructed.  
  
"No wait!" Van yelled, but he was too late. Allen toodk a few running steps and jumped over the edge of the cliff.  
  
Adrina and Van both screamed as they plummeted down the side of the cliff. Adrina wrapped both arms around Van's waist while Van clung to the thumb of Allen's guymelef.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the guymelef stopped falling. Adrina hadn't realized it, but the whole time they'd been falling, she'd had her eyes closed. She opened them and saw that they had landed on top of a levi-ship.  
  
"Are we alive?" she asked Van.  
  
"Yes, we're fine," he answered.  
  
"In that case," Adrina smiled, "Let's do it again!"  
  
"You're crazy," Van laughed. He jumped out of the hand and helped Adrina out. "Where are we headed?" he asked Allen.  
  
"To the capital of Asturia," Allen informed, "Their floating fortress can't keep up with us."  
  
A sound behind them had them all turning around. Flying behind them and closing in fast were teh Zaibach guymelefs.  
  
"Look, it's them!" Van shouted.  
  
"What, their guymelefs can fly?!" Allen questioned.  
  
The guymelefs flew straight at the Crusade. They careened upward, then fell down and landed.  
  
"You've had your way for long enough," Allen called to the Zaibach pilot standing in front of him. They began to fight. Adrina and Van stayed where they were and tried to keep out of the way. Suddenly, Van ran to the edge of the Crusade. He jumped off and caught himself on a cable.  
  
"Van!" Adrina shouted. She ran over to the edge and looked down. She saw Van swing off the cable and land in the back of the Crusade.  
  
"Van," Allen yelled, "just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
As Adrina watched, a chair emerged from the back of the ship with Escaflowne sitting atop it. Escaflowne stood up as the chair came to a stop.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Adrina mumbled and ran to the edge just above the Fanelian guymelef. Escaflowne took a step and jumped off the Crusade, free falling toward the river below. Without thinking, Adrina jumped also.  
  
Adrina fell down toward Escaflowne quickly, which was now in dragon form. For a brief second, Adrina thought she was going to miss it completely and plunge to her death, but then she landed hard behind Van.  
  
"Adrina!" Van shouted, "What are you doing?"  
  
Adrina groaned and rolled over, then sat up. "Merle and I looked for you for a day and a half," Adrina informed, "I wasn't going to let you get away that easily." She groaned again. "Although, jumping off the ship probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."  
  
Suddenly, a stream of fire shot by them.  
  
"Get down!" Van yelled. Adrina ducked down so she couldn't be seen. Another ball of fire shot by, causing the Escaflowne to lurch to the left. Van struggled to correct it, but before he could, yet another ball of fire shot toward them, this time hitting the back of the Escaflowne and sending it toward the ground.  
  
"Hold on!" Van yelled back to Adrina. She grabbed a hold of a piece of metal and held on tightly. The Escaflowne hit the ground and transformed back into guymelef form. When the transformation was complete, Adrina was sitting on Escaflowne's shoulder, clutching one of the metal structures.  
  
The Zaibach guymelefs landed in front of Escaflowne, then disappeared. Van was turning Escaflowne, trying to figure out where the Zaibach guymelefs had gone. Suddenly, a Zaibach guymelef shot some metal at Escaflowne. Van dodged and swung back at the guymelef. The force of the blow jolted Adrina so hard that she lost her grip. She slid off Escaflowne's shoulder and fell to the ground. She hit the dirt hard and then blacked out. 


	5. Reunion

Adrina opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't quite sure where she was, so she was very careful when she moved. The room she was in was dark, except for an oil lamp at the foot of the bed she was laying on. She could see someone sitting next to the oil lamp. He was wearing a dark cloak and facing the other way. Adrina turned her head slowly to the right and saw Van lying on a bed against that wall. As she watched, Van stirred and opened his eyes. The man at the foot of her bed began to whistle a tune that Adrina recognized. It was the song that Queen Varie used to sing to her children and sometimes Adrina and Merle when they were younger.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Van demanded and sat up. Adrina thought it in her best interest to remain still. The man at the foot of the bed stood up and walked over to the other bed. When he turned around, Adrina saw his face. To her, he looked strangely familiar, but she didn't know why. By now she had figured out that they had been captured by Zaibach.  
  
"How do you know that Fanelia song?" Van questioned. The man didn't answer. Adrina still didn't move, but continued to stare at their captor. He looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't think of anywhere she could've seen him before now.  
  
Suddenly, Van rushed forward, past the man and drabbed his sword off of a table against the far wall. He pulled the sword out of it's sheath and held it in a combat stance.  
  
"Okay," Van said, "How about leading me to my guymelef, NOW!"  
  
"Heh," the man chuckled. He turned to face Van. "Do you think the Zaibach soldiers will give in to such threats." He paused, then continued, "You can not escape from this floating fortress, my brother."  
  
Adrina didn't have time for that comment to sink in because Van reacted quickly, capturing all of her attention.  
  
"If the only way to live is as one of your pawns then..." Van put his sword to his throat. Adrina sat up and was about to yell to Van when the man pulled out his own sword and smacked Van's away. Adrina sighed with relief and sank back onto the bed.  
  
"Never throw your life away so easily," the man instructed. He reached up and unfastened his cloak. Adrina gasped as the cloak fell to the ground. Where the man's right arm should have been, there was nothing but pale bone that ended in a sort of clawed bone-hand. The man then took off his shirt.  
  
As Adrina watched, two beautiful white wings spread out behind the man. The wings molted slightly in a wonderful cascade of white feathers.  
  
"B-brother?" Van stuttered.  
  
Adrina was in turmoil. She suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all she could do was stare. He, he couldn't be! This thought snapped her out of her trance-like state and she sat up. She gasped in pain and fell back against the wall, clutching her ribs. Apparently landing on and falling off of Escaflowne had taken a toll on her body. She took a deep breath to steady herself.  
  
Folken's wings disappeared and he bent down to pick up his cloak and shirt. "It's good to see that you're awake as well, Adrina," Folken said as he put his shirt on.  
  
At the sound of her name, Adrina shrunk back against the wall and just stared. She was so confused by what was going on that she said nothing.  
  
Van, on the other hand, was quite talkative. He didn't acknowledge that Adrina was in the room with them. "We'd always believed that you, you hadn't run away from the right of succession, that you died fighting the dragon. That you didn't turn your back on it and had fought it to the very end." He paused, "but we were wrong! Why are you with Zaibach? Why did you burn Fanelia to the ground? Answer me brother!" Van reached up and grabbed Folken's shoulder, which drew a small chuckle from the older brother. "Don't laugh!"  
  
Folken grabbed Van's shoulder with his right hand, if a hand is what you could call it. "Van, my brother," he started, "Come with me and serve Dornkirk, Emperor of all Zaibach. There, we will set the future back on course."  
  
Van's eyes suddenly rolled up in his head and he passed out. Adrina saw Folken withdraw one of the bone claws on his right hand from Van's neck.  
  
"Van!" Adrina shouted and ran to where he had fallen. She knelt down beside him to make sure he was all right.  
  
"He'll be fine," Folken told her. At the sound of his voice, Adrina threw herself against the wall and stared up at him, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Please," she said, "please don't..." she motioned to where Van lay unconscious on the floor, "I can't stand to have the back of my neck touched."  
  
"I know," Folken told her, "I remember." He bent down and picked Van up, then put him back on the bed. He then scooped up Van's sword and returned it to it's sheath which he then put into his own belt. He held out his left hand to Adrina.  
  
Adrina didn't respond at first, but instead stared at him with fear. She finally overcame her fear after convincing herself that he was Folken and that he wasn't going to hurt her and put her hand into his. He helped her up off of the floor.  
  
"Come with me," Folken ordered.  
  
"What about Van?" Adrina asked.  
  
"He'll be alright," Folken assured, "He's just asleep."  
  
"Where are we going?" Adrina inquired as Folken led her to the door and unlocked it.  
  
"The bridge," Folken answered and offered no more explanation. He walked out the door and Adrina followed. As soon as she was out, Folken shut the door and locked it. He walked down the hallway, followed closely by Adrina. After a minute they were met by a white-haired soldier of about Adrina's age.  
  
"Where are you going, Folken?" the white haired man, Dilandau inquired.  
  
"To the bridge," Folken answered, "Why? Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No," Dilandau looked past Folken, "Isn't that one of the prisoners?" He motioned toward Adrina.  
  
"Yes," Folken nodded.  
  
"Well?!" Dilandau started, "Why isn't she locked up?"  
  
"She is none of your concern," Folken told him. He turned to Adrina, "Come on." Folken started down the hallway, again and Adrina followed. Soon, they reached a door. They went through and Adrina found herself in the control room of the floating fortress.  
  
Folken walked onto a platform that overlooked the entire bridge and out the huge windows in the front of the fortress. Adrina, however, walked over to the huge windows. She was awestruck by the view. Apparently the floating fortress was anchored in the place where the wandering earth collects, because outside the giant windows were several large levi-stones. The scene was so unreal that Adrina could hardly believe it.  
  
"Wow," Adrina breathed.  
  
"Adrina," Folken called.   
  
Adrina turned around quickly. "Oh, sorry," She said and walked onto the platform to stand next to Folken. He said nothing more to her, so she stared out the window again. Suddenly, a thought came to her. She looked up at Folken and was about to ask him, then stopped. He looked like he was deep in thought and she didn't want to bother him. She was about to turn away when he turned his head and looked down at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Folken asked her.  
  
"No," Adrina answered, "I just wanted to ask you something." She paused for a second. "What are you going to do with Van and I?"  
  
"I'm going to turn you over to Emperor Dornkirk," Folken informed, looking back out the window.  
  
"Oh," Adrina acknowledged, "What will Emperor Dornkirk do with us?"  
  
"I don't know," Folken admitted.  
  
"You wouldn't let him kill us, would you?"  
  
Before Folken could answer her question, an explosion rocked the floating fortress. Adrina pitched forward, but caught herself on the railing of the platform.  
  
"What just happened?" Folken demanded.  
  
"There was an explosion in the hangar," one of the Zaibach soldiers informed, "cause unknown."  
  
Folken turned to Adrina, who was still holding on to the railing, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Adrina assured, "I'm fine."  
  
"We're under attack!" another soldier shouted.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Another impact shook the ship, followed by a scraping on the outside of the ship. Adrina clung to the railing for dear life.  
  
"It's an Asturian levi-ship!" the first soldier relayed.  
  
"Probably from the outpost we attacked," the second soldier added.  
  
"They've boarded the fortress," a third soldier informed.  
  
"Dispatch the soldiers," Folken ordered, "NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The men addressed and hurried out of the room.  
  
"They must be here to rescue you and Van," Folken assumed. He started to walk off, but Adrina grabbed his left hand.  
  
"Wait!" Adrina yelled, "let them save him!"  
  
"What?" Folken asked.  
  
"Please!" Adrina begged, "Let him go! If you let him go now, I'll stay. He'll come back for me and you can capture him then. Please Folken! Van can't stay here now, he needs to protect the people of Fanelia from the war. I'm begging you Folken. The people need him, Merle needs him. Don't keep him hear just yet."  
  
Folken thought for a minute, then sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to listen to you. "Alright, but the second he leaves this fortress, there is nothing I can do to stop him from being recaptured. And if you try to escape, I'll personally go out and bring Van back."  
  
"Oh, thank you Folken!" Adrina exclaimed and hugged him. She pulled back quickly, embarrassed by what she had done. "Sorry."  
  
He said nothing, instead he began to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To give Van back his sword," Folken told her.  
  
"How do I know you aren't going to make sure he doesn't get away?" Adrina challenged.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me." He left the room. A few seconds later, the door opened and the soldiers returned.  
  
"Where is Lord Folken?" one of them asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know," Adrina lied. After a few minutes, Folken still hadn't returned. What is taking him so long? Adrina wondered. She was about to see if she could sneak away and find him when he returned.  
  
"Asturian skiff climbing!" a soldier announced as the Crusade appeared outside the giant windows, "they're getting away."  
  
"Energist power isn't coming back online," A second soldier reported, "Engine output is zero."  
  
Folken said nothing. He remained still and stared out the windows. Adrina wanted to ask him if Van had gotten away all right, but she was afraid to say anything in front of the Zaibach soldiers.  
  
A couple of minutes later, a young Zaibach soldier came into the control room.  
  
"Lord Folken," he called and rushed over to him.  
  
"What is it?" Folken asked.  
  
"Lord Dilandau wishes to speak with you right away," the soldier informed then hurried back out the door.  
  
"Come on." Folken led Adrina down the hallway and stopped outside a door. Two more young soldiers were stationed outside the door, which was open. A high-pitched scream suddenly sounded in the room, drawing Adrina's attention. She looked past Folken and into the room.  
  
Inside the room was a large group of young soldiers, all standing around a bed. On the bed was Dilandau, with another older man leaning over him. Adrina assumed this man was a doctor. The doctor wiped a cloth across Dilandau's right cheek, which boasted a long cut. Dilandau screamed again and tried to get away. He was held down by some of the men in the room.  
  
"I can't bandage it if you won't hold still," the doctor told him.  
  
Back out in the hallway, Folken addressed one of the soldiers. "What happened to him?" he motioned to Dilandau.  
  
"Apparently the prison that escaped and Lord Dilandau got into a sword fight," one of the soldiers informed.  
  
Without thinking, Adrina pushed passed Folken, "Was the prisoner hurt?"  
  
"Um...no," the soldier answered, caught off guard by her question, "the only injury was Lord Dilandau's."  
  
"Oh," Adrina breathed a sigh of relief, then added, "serves him right for attacking Van."  
  
"What?!" Adrina looked back into the room to see Dilandau standing in the doorway, a bandage on his cheek. "Do you see what he did to my beautiful face?" Dilandau took a step toward Adrina and she instinctively took a step back.  
  
"I...I didn't mean..." Adrina was obviously scared. She took another step back, this time running into someone. She turned her head and saw it was Folken she had run into.  
  
Without a word he grabbed her left hand with his own and guided her behind him. Dilandau, seeing him standing there, stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Folken," Dilandau said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Folken offered.  
  
"Oh," Dilandau started, "Yeah. I want him captured and brought to me so I can kill him for what he did to my face."  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk wants him alive," Folken reminded.  
  
"As long as he's no longer a threat, Emperor Dornkirk will be pleased," Dilandau countered.  
  
"He is to be kept alive," Folken ordered sternly. Dilandau started to argue, then stopped. Adrina couldn't help but smile. Ha ha she thought, Folken won. Unfortunately Dilandau saw her smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" he demanded.  
  
"None of your business," Adrina retorted, feeling braver with Folken in between the two of them.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Dilandau yelled, "You're nothing but a prisoner!"  
  
"Enough," Folken said, silencing both of them, "Stop acting like such a child, Dilandau." Folken turned to Adrina. "Come, I have things to do."  
  
He led her down a series of long corridors, finally stopping in front of a door. "This will be your room." He pushed open the door, "I will send someone for you when dinner is served." He turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" Adrina called. Folken turned back around. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have things to do," Folken repeated and walked off. Adrina sighed and walked into her room.  
  
The room was average sized and sparsely decorated. The wall opposite the door contained a closet. Against the wall was a full-length mirror. Against the wall with the door was a large dresser. Against the adjacent wall was a queen-sized bed. On each side of the bed were nightstands, each with an oil lamp on them. A lone chair rested against the wall opposite the bed.  
  
Adrina walked over and sat on the chair. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked aloud. After mulling over this thought in her mind for a few minutes, she decided to investigate the room. She went to the closet first and slid the door open. The closet was full of dresses in all different colors and styles. On the floor of the closet were different color shoes.  
  
Adrina pulled one of the dressed out of the closet and walked over to the mirror. She held the dress in front of her and admired it in the mirror. It looked like it was just her size. She walked back over to the closet and started to hand the dress back up, then stopped. She looked down at the dress. Well, she thought, it won't hurt to just try it on. She changed into the dress quickly and looked in the mirror. She nodded, then got another dress.  
  
After a few more changes, she found one she really liked. She figured it would be okay to wear it for a little while. She then decided to look through the dresser. It was full of clean bed cloths and such. She then moved on to the nightstands.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been exploring, but while she was going through the second nightstand, a knock sounded at the door. Adrina got up and opened it. Standing there was a servant girl of about her age.  
  
"Lord Folken requests your presence at the dinner table," the girl told her.  
  
"Oh, okay," Adrina said and shut the door. She followed the servant to the dining room. The dinner table was long, big enough to seat about thirty people. Folken was sitting at the head of the table and Dilandau was at the other end. Seated near Dilandau were four or five of the young soldiers that worked for Dilandau.  
  
Folken stood as she entered and pulled out the chair closest to him. She sat down and he pushed the chair in. He sat back down.  
  
"I see you found your new clothes," he commented.  
  
Adrina's eyes widened and she looked down at her outfit. She had forgotten to change back into her own dress. "I...I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I was just trying them on..."  
  
"It's alright," Folken assured, " they're yours."  
  
Adrina smiled awkwardly and looked down at her plate. A few seconds later, a serving girl filled her plate with food. She began to eat.  
  
"Folken," Dilandau called from the other end of the table, "First you let the prisoner follow you around like a lost dog, then you let her eat dinner with us. Why don't you just give her a guymelef and let her go out on her own."  
  
"I told you she's none of your concern," Folken reminded. Dilandau snorted in disgust, but said nothing further. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.  
  
After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Adrina had hoped someone would show her the way back to hers, but no one did. She wandered around for half an hour looking for her room, but all the hallways looked the same. Finally, she decided to ask someone, but it seemed as if everyone had disappeared. After a few more minutes of searching, she came to an opened door.  
  
"Um...hello?" Adrina called from the doorway, "I don't mean to bother you, but I can't find my room. I was wondering..." She trailed off as an oil lamp flared to life next to the bed and she saw whose chamber she had entered.  
  
"Oh, Folken," Adrina exclaimed, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bother you..." She was cut off by his words.  
  
"It's okay," he told her. He grabbed his cloak off a chair and wrapped it around his bare shoulders. He stood up and walled out of the room and down the hallway. Adrina followed quickly.  
  
After a few turns, they arrived at Adrina's room.  
  
"I'm really sorry," She apologized again, then turned her eyes to the ground.  
  
"If you ever get lost again," Folken started, "the hallways are color coordinated. That should help you find your way."  
  
Adrina thought Folken was making fun of her, but when she looked up she was surprised to see a slight smile on his face. For a brief moment Adrina was reminded of the old Folken, the Folken who would sit under the tree and read her, Van and Merle stories all afternoon. Then his smile faded and he was once again Folken, follower of Zaibach, destroyer of Fanelia and captor of herself.  
  
She tore her gaze away from him and looked at the wall. A purple stripe the width of her hand ran down the length of it. She cursed herself for not seeing it before.  
  
"Well, goodnight," Folken said and started down the hallway. He stopped halfway down, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I will be going to Palas tomorrow. I'll be gone most of the day."  
  
"Take me with you," Adrina said without thinking, "Please! They have the most wonderful bizarre in Palas!"  
  
"It is not a social outing," Folken informed, "I have important business to attend to."  
  
"Oh, alright. Well, I promise not to bug you. Just please take me with you!" She begged, "I'll go crazy if you leave me here! And what if that scary white-haired guy...what's his name?"  
  
"Dilandau," Folken answered.  
  
"Yeah, Dilandau! What if he decides to kill me or something while you're gone?" she inquired, "Then you won't have anyone to lure Van back here."  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "I'll take you with me, but you must obey me at all times."  
  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed. Adrina started to hug him, but stopped. "That's twice," she laughed embarrassedly, "well, goodnight!" She hurried into her room.  
  
After changing into a nightgown, she lay down on the bed, but didn't fall asleep. The fact that Folken had betrayed them all hurt her more than she let on. She supposed it was because she'd had a crush on Folken when she was little. While Merle was chasing after Van, Adrina had been pining over Folken. Of course, their age difference had made him seem untouchable, but now that she was almost grown, the seven years between them didn't seem so unreasonable. She shook her head quickly. What does that have to do with anything? She thought. Why did he betray us and join Zaibach? That's what I should be thinking about. She sighed and assumed figuring it all out wouldn't make everything right again, so she turned off her oil lamp and went to sleep. 


	6. Confrontation

The next day, Adrina was awakened by a servant girl. She told Adrina Lord Folken was leaving for Palas in twenty minutes. Adrina thanked the girl and got ready in fifteen minutes. She was told to meet Folken in the main chamber. Lucky for Adrina, the servant girl had waited for her. She led Adrina to the main chamber. When she entered, she saw Folken and Dilandau arguing.  
  
"You're taking her with you?!" Dilandau shrieked in disbelief. "She's a prisoner! She should be locked in the dungeon!"  
  
"She is my responsibility," Folken said, "not yours. I will dictate what she can and can't do. Besides, if Van sees her, there is a greater chance he will come with us."  
  
"Does Emperor Dornkirk know about all of this?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"No," Folken began, "And if he finds out before tomorrow when I tell him, he will also learn of you almost killing the dragon." He looked over and saw Adrina standing in the doorway, "It's time for me to depart."  
  
Folken walked past Adrina without acknowledging her presence. He continued to the guymelef hangar with Adrina close in tow. A carriage waited for them on the loading platform. Folken climbed in first and Adrina followed.  
  
As soon as they were securely in the carriage, the loading platform lowered to the ground. As soon as the platform touched solid earth, the horses were whipped into motion. The carriage moved off the loading platform and hurried down the streets of Palas towards the castle.  
  
Once they had arrived at the castle of King Aston, Folken exited the carriage. Adrina started to follow, but he stopped her.  
  
"Stay here," he ordered. Before she could protest, he was gone. She sat back down to wait for his return.  
  
About ten minutes later, Folken came back. Instead of getting back into the carriage, he held out his hand to Adrina. "Come," he said, "We're going for a walk." Adrina took his hand and he helped her out of the carriage. They started down the streets of Palas together.  
  
Adrina was in awe of all the wares the bizarre had. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to stop and look at them, because Folken was hurrying them along. They left the bizarre and reached a bridge where two Zaibach soldiers were chatting. They stopped and stood attention as Folken and Adrina passed them.  
  
After they had passed over the bridge, Folken led them down a series of alleyways. Adrina was almost bursting with curiosity as to what they were doing, but she kept quiet. Finally, they arrived at another bridge. They walked across and just as they stopped the carriage pulled up.   
  
"Brother!" The sound of Van's voice behind them made Adrina spin around.  
  
"Van!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Brother," Folken began, looking over his shoulder, "are you prepared to come back with me?"  
  
"Why?!" Van shouted, "Why are you working for Zaibach brother?"  
  
"Folken of Fanelia is dead," Folken replied. Adrina and Van both cringed at his harsh comment. He continued, "On that day, the day the dragon ripped off this arm, I died. And it was Emperor Dornkirk who gave me life again. He taught me how to live." He paused, then added, "Van you are my brother. We share the same blood. I can see into your heart. This world is difficult for a gentle soul such as yours to bare. This world, where man fights against man, no, where every living thing fights to take the life of another. We kill beasts, we kill dragons, we kill men. Fighting begets fighting and the slaughter begins anew. Such is the way of the world."  
  
"Yes, but it was Zaibach who started all the fighting brother," Van spat.  
  
"So then I suppose we fight to end that conflict," Folken mused, "to bring forth a new order. This is a true holy war."  
  
"You mean fighting to bring an end to fighting," Van asked, "I think you'll find that there's no such thing!"  
  
"Van, come with me now, come with me so that we can create a new world."  
  
"Brother," Van murmured.  
  
Oh my God, Adrina thought, Folken isn't doing this because he's evil. He's doing it so that Gaea will be a better place to live. And what's more, he wants Van to help him. He doesn't want to hurt Van at all.  
  
As she thought all of this, she heard a female voice call out "Van!" and Hitomi emerged from a nearby alleyway. Van turned his eyes skyward, as did Adrina. She saw the reason for Hitomi's cry and was about to run to Van, but Hitomi beat her to it. She tackled Van just seconds before a metal claw hit the bridge. It embedded itself in the spot Van had been standing in just seconds before. Adrina was about to ask Van if he was okay, when he spoke.  
  
"I see," he commented, "so this is how Zaibach operates?"  
  
"This was not my intent," Folken informed.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Van growled.  
  
"Van, he telling the truth," Adrina defended, although she had no idea if Folken was telling the truth or not.  
  
"Has he turned you already?" Van asked coldly.  
  
"No!" Adrina insisted.  
  
Folken turned back to the carriage, "It's time to go," he announced.  
  
Adrina turned toward Folken, then to Van, then back to Folken. She stepped towards the carriage. "It's for your own safety," Adrina told him after seeing the dismayed look on his face. She climbed in and was followed by Folken. The carriage took them back to the loading platform of the floating fortress.  
  
Once back in the floating fortress, Folken left Adrina, telling her he had work to do. Adrina found her way back to her room and sat down to wait for dinner.  
  
About forty minutes later, a serving girl came to Adrina's room pushing a cart. The cart was set out with food and drink.  
  
"Lord Folken asked me to bring you dinner since he was too busy to join you," the girl explained.  
  
"Thank you," Adrina said. The girl left and Adrina ate her dinner alone. Twenty minutes later the girl returned and took the cart away. Adrina was tired from the day's adventures, so she went to sleep early.  
  
Adrina woke up after hearing voices and running feet outside her room. She turned on her oil lamp and got dressed quickly. She then hurried out into the hallway to see what was going on.  
  
She hurried down the hallway, passing a few doors. She stopped when she heard Folken's voice. She looked into the door she had just passed and saw it was the control room. She entered quickly.  
  
"What's going on Folken?" Adrina inquired as she walked over to him.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" he asked.  
  
"I heard a commotion outside my room," Adrina answered, "What...?" She trailed off as Dilandau's voice filled the control room.  
  
"Found him."  
  
Adrina was about to ask who Dilandau was talking about when Dilandau himself answered her with an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"VAN!"  
  
Adrina's eyes widened and she rushed to Folken. "What's going on? What is he going to do to Van?"  
  
"Do not worry," Folken assured, "Van is not to be harmed."  
  
Adrina said nothing, but the look in her eyes said it all. She was afraid that Dilandau would get carried away and hurt Van. She walked over to the huge window in the front of the control room and looked down. Through the deep darkness of night, Adrina could just make out tiny pinpricks of light. She assumed these were the lights of Palas. As she stared out the window, a bright orange light on the ground illuminated the scene for a brief moment, the faded. During the flash of fire, Adrina had seen two guymelefs. One she recognized as Escaflowne and the other she assumed was Dilandau's. Another orange flame leapt up, this time igniting several nearby structures.  
  
"Be careful Van," Adrina whispered.  
  
"Adrina."  
  
Adrina turned as Folken called to her. "It is late," he told her, "You should go back to your room and get some sleep."  
  
Adrina nodded, knowing it was an order, not a suggestion. She took one last look out the window and saw that a good portion of the city was now burning. She turned away from the window and headed back to the door she had come in.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Adrina," Folken called as she reached the door.  
  
Surprised by his kind words, Adrina stopped and turned back to face him. She didn't know what to say but managed a quick "Good night," before retiring for the second time that night.  
  
The next morning, Adrina was awakened by a servant who told her it was time for breakfast. The servant left and Adrina got dressed quickly. Once she was ready, she headed out of her room and made her way to the dining room where she had dined with Folken her first night in captivity. She was surprised that no one had come to make sure she didn't try to escape. She assumed that Folken knew she valued Van's life more than her won and would never endanger him by escaping.  
  
Adrina walked into the dining room and was surprised to see that Folken was alone at the table. He stood up as she entered.  
  
"Good morning Adrina," Folken greeted and pulled out the seat next to him.  
  
"Good morning Folken," Adrina replied and sat down in the seat that was offered to her. A moment later, the food was set out and they ate their meal in silence. When the food was almost gone, Adrina finally worked up the courage to ask Folken about the battle the night before.  
  
"Folken," Adrina started, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Folken's eyes met her own. "Yes?"  
  
"Did Van escape okay last night?" Adrina asked.  
  
"Yes," Folken answered, "Dilandau did not succeed in capturing him."  
  
Adrina sighed with relief. "Good." Folken raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Well, I mean," Adrina stammered, "Good for him. I guess it's not necessarily good for you."  
  
Folken said nothing and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Emperor Dornkirk."  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk?" Adrina repeated, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
Folken nodded and left the room. Adrina picked at the rest of the food on her plate, then left also. She wanted to explore the floating fortress, but assumed that she would only get into trouble is she did. The last thing she wanted to do was cause trouble for Folken so she decided the best thing to do was go back to her room and hope he came for her later.  
  
Adrina made her way back to her chamber by way of the purple coded hallway. Once there, she tried to think of something to keep her occupied. Frustrated that there was nothing to do, she threw herself down on the bed.  
  
"I'm so bored!"  
  
"What is your report Folken? Have you captured the dragon yet?"  
  
Folken stood before the large orb that Emperor Dornkirk's face appeared on. "We had the dragon in our grasp, but he escaped."  
  
"He escaped?!" Dornkirk roared, "How could you let him escape?"  
  
"An Asturian levi-ship came to his rescue," Folken explained, "And then he bested Dilandau in a fight."  
  
"I must say," Dornkirk told him, "I am greatly disappointed by your failure."  
  
"I understand, Emperor," Folken nodded, "but we still have the upper hand."  
  
"Oh?" Dornkirk's interests were suddenly piqued.  
  
"Yes," Folken informed, "When we captured the dragon, he had a woman with him who is still in our possession. She is a childhood friend of the dragon's and he will come back to rescue her."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Dornkirk inquired.  
  
"Then we catch him anyways," Folken remarked.  
  
"Good," Dornkirk smiled, "Remember Folken, I must have the dragon."  
  
"Yes Your Majesty," Folken agreed. Dornkirk nodded and then disappeared from the screen. Folken turned and quietly exited the communications room. He had barely stepped into the hall when he was stopped by two Zaibach soldiers.  
  
"Lord Folken!" one of the soldiers addressed, "We have word that King Aston wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Why?" Folken questioned.  
  
"We weren't told the details," the soldier replied, "but have heard that he is very upset by the burning of Palas last night."  
  
"Then he should be meeting with Dilandau, not me," Folken stated.  
  
"He requested to speak with you," the soldier repeated.  
  
"Very well," Folken told them and started off down the hallway again.  
  
Adrina lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had just finished reciting the Fairy Tales book to herself from memory, and was very bored once again. She was seriously considering sneaking around the floating fortress to see how long she could go when a knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" She called as she sat up and smoothed her hair and dress. She wasn't disappointed when Folken entered, his dark cloak trailing behind him.  
  
"Come," he ordered and held out his left hand, "We are going on an outing."  
  
"We are?" Adrina asked excitedly, "Good! I thought I was going to got crazy I'm so bored." She took his outstretched hand and they exited the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Adrina inquired as they entered the hangar.  
  
"To Palas to meet with King Aston," Folken informed. A soldier opened the door of the carriage and they both climbed in.  
  
"Why are you meeting with King Aston?" Adrina prodded as they made their decent to solid ground.  
  
"I don't know," Folken answered, "but I assume it has to do with Dilandau's attack last night."  
  
Adrina looked out of the carriage window could see the charred remains of the buildings along the waterfront that that white haired psycho had torched while trying to get Van.  
  
The loading platform reached the ground and the carriage started off towards King Aston's castle. The two passengers were quiet throughout the ride. Neither of them spoke until they reached the palace. The carriage door opened and Folken exited, followed by Adrina.  
  
"Come," he called, already heading towards the palace. "King Aston awaits."  
  
Adrina hurried to catch up with Folken and struggled to keep pace with him. He was at least six inches taller than her and had a much quicker stride. They reached the palace gates and were met by a herald, who led them into the castle and to the throne room. Upon entering, the herald called out, "Lord Folken of Zaibach!" then disappeared. As Folken and Adrina approached the throne, King Aston spoke.  
  
"Folken, I'm glad to see you could make it," King Aston spoke.  
  
"I would never ignore a request from Your Majesty," Folken told him.  
  
"That is good to hear." King Aston suddenly turned his attention to the woman at Folken's side. "And who is this lovely young woman?"  
  
"Lady Adrina of Fanelia," Folken answered without missing a beat. Adrina turned to Folken, questions evident in her eyes. She didn't know what Folken was thinking, but Adrina had never been a Lady of any country, much less Fanelia. Her attention was drawn back to the King as he addressed her.  
  
"Well, Lady Adrina, welcome to Asturia," the King welcomed, "And accept my sincerest apologies on the destruction of your homeland."  
  
Adrina winced, but quickly regained her composure. "Thank you, Your Majesty and please let me offer any service I have that could be of use to you."  
  
"I accept your offer," the King told her. He turned back to Folken. "I called you here because there is a matter that we need to discuss." King Aston turned to a servant standing nearby; "Take Lady Adrina to the library. I'm sure she find something there to keep her occupied while Lord Folken and I discuss the matter at hand."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant bowed and walked over to Adrina. She turned and looked up at Folken.  
  
"I will come for you when we are finished," Folken told her. Adrina nodded and let herself be led out of the room by the servant. At the doors that led from the throne room, Adrina stopped and turned back towards the throne. She saw King Aston leading Folken through a door that led off of the throne room. Once Folken's cloak clad form had disappeared through the door, Adrina turned back to the servant and followed him out into a long hallway.  
  
Adrina and the servant walked down the corridor, then turned left at the end. They were in another hallway, much like the one they had just come down. The servant walked down and stopped at the second door and stopped at the second door on the right. He pushed open the double doors to reveal a huge room full of books. Every wall was covered with bookshelves that were stocked with books  
  
"You may wait here until King Aston and Lord Folken are finished with their meeting," the servant informed.  
  
Adrina thanked the servant, who smiled and left her alone in the enormous library. Eager to make use of the resources, Adrina hurried to the nearest bookshelf and began scanning the titles for something interesting. She stopped as her eyes fixed onto a dark green bound book spine. She pulled it out and recognized it immediately. It was a copy of the Fairy Tales book that she had possessed back in Fanelia. This copy was in better shape however and obviously hadn't been read as many times as Adrina's.  
  
A sudden and intense longing for her childhood swept over Adrina. She had always been happy and carefree as a child with Van and Merle by her side and Folken watching over them, Folken protecting them. It broke her heart to think that now Folken was the reason she and so many others were suffering. Adrina hugged the book against her chest as a tear trickled down her cheek. None of that mattered now though. She and Folken had been reunited. Since his departure ten years ago, she had prayed every night to see Folken again. She had been in love with him, as much as a six year old could be in love with someone. Now that her prayers had been answered, her feelings from before had come flooding back and were now intensified by the fact that she was older. She had the sinking feeling that she would follow Folken wherever he went, no matter what. That was her destiny.  
  
Adrina slowly placed the book back on the shelf and resumed searching the titles. She finally found one that grabbed her attention and extracted the book from it's place on the shelf. She took the book over to the nearest couch, sat down and began to read.  
  
An hour later, she was so caught up in the story, she didn't even hear the doors open.  
  
"It is time to go."  
  
Adrina jumped at the sound of a male voice and looked up from the book. "Folken! I didn't even hear you come in." She quickly stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, replacing the book and then turning to Folken. He said nothing and turned back to the door and walked out. Adrina followed. They were led out of the castle by a servant, who accompanied them to the castle door and bid them farewell there. When they reached the carriage, two Zaibach soldiers greeted Folken with a salute.  
  
"Lord Folken," One of them began, "we have reports that the dragon has been spotted nearby."  
  
"Where?" Folken demanded.  
  
"The dragon graveyard sir," the soldier replied, "reports are sketchy but we believe he tried to destroy an energist store house."  
  
"Is the dragon still there?" Folken questioned.  
  
"We don't know," the soldier answered, "we have lost communications with the excavation team at the graveyard."  
  
"So he might still be there then," Folken said to no one, "Driver! Take us to the dragon graveyard at once, the soldiers will show you the way."  
  
"Yes sir," the driver agreed.  
  
Folken hurried Adrina into the carriage then climbed in quickly himself. They had barely sat down when the carriage shot off through Palas towards the dragon graveyard.  
  
The ride was a long one, over bumpy roads and rutted tracks. They finally arrived at the dragon graveyard as the sun was dipping low in the sky. The carriage came to a halt, flanked by the two soldiers atop their steeds. Folken opened the carriage door and got out, then turned back to Adrina.  
  
"Come," he beckoned and held out his left hand. Adrina took it and he helped her out of the carriage. "Stay close to me," he ordered, "if Van is still here, he will probably try to rescue you."  
  
Adrina nodded and the two of them entered the dragon graveyard with the two soldiers close in tow. They made their way past a huge building, or rather what was left of it. The building looked as if it had been blown apart from the inside, and recently. A few thin tendrils of smoke still rose from the wreckage.  
  
All around them was evidence of the excavation. Scaffoldings had been set up on the cliff walls and many had partially chipped holes at about eye level. Some even revealed the dusty pink skins of energists. There were also several large guymelefs around, but they all seemed to be unoperational.  
  
As they continued on, Adrina noticed a large fissure that opened in the middle of the excavation area. Two guymelefs and one outbuilding leaned haphazardly into the hole, suggesting that it had been made recently. There were no signs of life anywhere in the graveyard.  
  
"He destroyed the storehouse," one of the soldiers spoke, disturbing the silence.  
  
"And it looks as if he incapacitated all of the guymelefs," the other soldier added.  
  
The soldiers were silent again and the group kept walking. Suddenly Adrina stopped and gasped. The three men turned to her, confused. The woman said nothing, but her face drained of all color as she stared off to the side.  
  
"Adrina, what's wrong?" Folken asked, his voice holding a hint of concern.  
  
Adrina pointed in the direction she was staring with a strangled cry and the men followed her gaze. Laying about ten feet away was a circle of bodies. They were all uniformed as Zaibach soldiers.  
  
Adrina was suddenly struck with the image of finding her mother's lifeless body lying sprawled in her chamber. Adrina's father had taken ill suddenly, much like King Goau and had died less than a week later. Adrina's mother had been devastated and secluded herself in her chambers, only occasionally allowing her daughters entrance. One day, Adrina had taken her mother some food. She had knocked on the bedroom door, the tray balanced on her other arm. Her mother had not responded and Adrina had assumed she was in one of her moods and didn't want to be bothered. She checked the door as she always did, but was surprised this time to fine it was unlocked. Adrina had opened the door and called out to her mother again. She still received no answer and thought she must be sleeping. She had started to make her way into the room when she saw her. Her mother was sprawled on the floor next to the bed, lying in a pool of blood. Clutching loosely in her right hand was a dagger and Adrina could see that the blood had come from her mother's wrists. She had taken her own life. Adrina had dropped the tray of food and run down the hallways screaming. Some of the house servants had finally calmed her down and got the story out of her, but the damage had already been done.  
  
Now, staring at the bodies of the Zaibach soldiers, many of them saturated in their own blood, brought back the terrible memory from the past. Adrina closed her eyes and felt her legs get rubbery. She felt herself start to fall but she was stopped by a strong arm around her waist. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Folken staring down at her, concern etched on his face. Once he saw her eyes were open, he turned to the nearby soldiers.  
  
"Take her back to the carriage and stay with her," Folken ordered. The two soldiers nodded and stepped forward.  
  
Adrina, not wanting Folken to think she was weak, shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She stood up on her own to prove her point.  
  
"Are you sure?" Folken prodded, his arm still protectively around her waist.  
  
"Yes," Adrina assured, "I'm okay now. Seeing them there like that just...startled me, that's all. I can handle it now."  
  
Folken looked at her questioningly but after seeing the determined look on her face, slid his arm from around her waist. "Cover them up," he ordered and the two soldiers obeyed immediately. They grabbed a few blankets from some nearby equipment that was covered and draped them over the bodies.  
  
"Van must have done this," Folken assumed as the last shroud was laid in place.  
  
"What?" Adrina exclaimed, her eyes wide, "No way. Van couldn't have done this. He's too gentle to do something this horrible."  
  
"He's the only one that could've done it," Folken insisted, "We know he was here."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't him," Adrina suggested, desperately clinging to the hope that Van couldn't have killed those soldiers, "Maybe it was someone who they thought was Van but really wasn't."  
  
Folken didn't answer. Instead, he knelt down and picked something up off of the ground. He turned to Adrina and handed her the object he had picked up. She held the thing he had given her tightly in her hand. It was a snow white feather. She stared down at it in disbelief.  
  
"Do you still believe that Van wasn't here?" Folken asked softly. Adrina said nothing and released the feather. It fluttered away in the wind.  
  
"Lord Folken."  
  
Adrina turned her attention to the soldiers. One of them had walked to the edge of a nearby embankment and was looking down.  
  
"What is it?" Folken asked.  
  
"Another body sir," the soldier replied and Adrina winced, "I think it's the commander of the excavation team. It looks like he fell down the embankment and hit his head on a rock."  
  
Folken nodded, "There doesn't seem to be any survivors here. If there were any, they must've left. I want the two of you to put the word out that we're looking for survivors of the graveyard excavation team. I want to know what happened here."  
  
"Yes sir," the two soldiers saluted.  
  
Folken turned to Adrina. "It is getting late. We will go back."   
  
Adrina nodded slowly and detachedly followed Folken back to the carriage. She was having a hard time accepting that Van had killed those soldiers. He was always so gentle, so loving. Adrina had never seen him hurt anybody or anything. She knew that forcing him into the position of King would have a profound affect on his mind. Now, as far as she could tell, he was a killer. Her little Van, a killer.  
  
Folken opened the carriage door and Adrina slowly climbed in. The sun had gone down as they explored the graveyard, causing a chill in the air and Adrina was glad for the warm interior of the carriage. She hoped the warmth would drive away some of the numbness in her mind and body.  
  
Folken climbed into the carriage and pulled the door shut quickly. He settled himself onto the seat next to Adrina and the carriage started off in the direction of Palas.  
  
Lulled by the warmth and movement of the carriage and drained by the shock of seeing the bodies, Adrina felt her eyes getting heavy. She leaned back on the cushioned seat and before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep sleep. 


	7. Battle in the Forest

"Adrina, wake up."  
  
Adrina was torn from her dreams by a gentle shake and a familiar voice. Folken, she thought dreamily and smiled. She opened her eyes expecting to see the Folken from her childhood. She was disappointed when she saw Folken of Zaibach leaning over her.  
  
"We've returned to the floating fortress," Folken informed. He backed away from her as she sat up in the dark carriage. Adrina yawned slightly and blinked a few times. Folken turned away from her and climbed out of the carriage. Adrina did the same.  
  
"It is late," Folken started, "You should get some sleep."  
  
Adrina nodded but a sudden commotion around them brought her out her sleep haze. As they stood next to the carriage, four or five of Dilandau's men rushed to their guymelefs and boarded them quickly. Out of the shadowy cargo hold, Dilandau emerged in front of them.  
  
"Folken," Dilandau greeted, "You're just in time."  
  
"In time for what?" Folken inquired calmly.  
  
"The dragon has been spotted in a forest near Freid," Dilandau informed, "apparently he knows of our plan. We're going to make sure he doesn't spill out plan to the Duke of Freid."  
  
"Good," Folken praised, "I'll go to the bridge. Wait for my order before you attack. No sense in wasting the guymelefs energy. We'll take the Vione over the forest. Then you can deploy your men."  
  
"Fine," Dilandau agreed without enthusiasm and went to his guymelef.  
  
Folken headed out of the hangar with Adrina following quickly behind. When they reached the purple hallway, Folken stopped.  
  
"You should get to bed," Folken began.  
  
"No," Adrina shook her head, "If what's his name and his men are going after Van, I want to see."  
  
"There will be nothing you can do to help him," Folken reminded.  
  
"I know," Adrina said, "but I don't want to be the last to know if something does happen to him."  
  
Folken could see the pleading in her eyes. "All right," Folken agreed and they continued down the hallways in silence. They finally reached the control room door and entered. The two of them made their way to the platform.  
  
"How far from the forest are we?" Folken asked.  
  
"Estimated time of arrival is two minutes," one soldier replied.  
  
"Let me know when we're in position," Folken ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Adrina watched the soldiers with tense anticipation. If Dilandau and his men attacked Van, there was a chance he was going to get hurt or worse. Adrina had the distinct feeling that Van would do anything to avoid being captured again. As if reading her mind, Folken looked down at her.  
  
"Do not worry about Van," Folken comforted, "He is not to be injured and Dilandau knows that."  
  
Adrina smiled in thanks and was surprised to see a ghost of a smile tracing his own lips. Adrina was once again reminded of the old Folken, but the image was shattered by the voice of a Zaibach soldier.  
  
"We're over the forest," he informed.  
  
"Put me through to Dilandau," Folken ordered. One soldier pushed a button on the console in front of him. "Dilandau, do you read me?"  
  
"I hear you." Dilandau's voice floated out of an overhead speaker.  
  
"We are over the forest," Folken relayed, "You may deploy when ready."  
  
Over the speaker, Dilandau began giving orders. "Open the hangar," was the last of them. The same soldier pressed another button on the console and over the speaker, the sound of the hangar door clunking open floated out. This was followed by the sounds of the guymelefs leaving the hangar. A few seconds later, the guymelefs appeared outside the giant windows, descending towards the lush forest.  
  
Near the middle of the forest, Adrina could see the trees swaying unnaturally. She decided that that was where Van and the Escaflowne were. "Watch out Van," she whispered and looked on with dread as the Zaibach guymelefs descended like eagles on an unsuspecting rabbit.  
  
The Zaibach guymelefs landed and disappeared into the dark trees. The only sign that they were there at all was the pulsating trees that were growing progressively closer to the place where Escaflowne had stopped moving.  
  
Adrina watched and listened, waiting for any sign that the battle had begun. Suddenly, the guymelefs stopped and over the speaker a crackling sounded. Then a sound like metal scraping metal and trees falling was heard over the speaker. An area of the forest was now alive as the battle began.  
  
Over the speaker, Dilandau's voice rang out. "What are you doing? You're missing him." There was a short pause in which Adrina assumed the others were answering, then Dilandau again. "Stop spouting nonsense. Just hit him, will you? But try not to kill him, okay?"  
  
Before Dilandau finished his statement, Adrina had left the platform and had run to the large windows, hoping to get a better view of the fight. Sound of the skirmish sounded through the speaker. As she looked on, she saw a guymelef heading away form the battle. She assumed it must be Escaflowne because she couldn't think of a reason why the Zaibach soldiers would be retreating. A second later, Dilandau confirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Come back here!" Dilandau demanded.  
  
Adrina watched the retreating guymelef and in a moment saw Escaflowne emerge from the forest next to a large river. Escaflowne bent down and Adrina could just make out two figures scrambling off the guymelef. Even from the distance, she could see Merle's pointed ears and pink hair in the moonlight. She couldn't be sure, but she thought the other was Hitomi. Once they had climbed off of Escaflowne, it stood up and hurried into the water.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Adrina exclaimed as she realized Van's plan.  
  
"What?" Folken questioned from the platform.  
  
"If he draws them into the river, turning invisible isn't going to help what's his name and his men." Adrina's smile illuminated her face.  
  
"Very good Van," Folken praised.  
  
Adrina turned back just in time to see the Zaibach guymelefs erupt out of the forest and surround Van in the water.  
  
"Hmmm," Dilandau smirked over the speaker, "very clever."  
  
"Come on Van," Adrina urged, "You can do it!" She watched as Escaflowne whiled and parried as the Zaibach guymelefs attacked from all sides. Even though he was outnumbered, Van held his own for awhile. Then, on of Dilandau's men shot metal claws at Escaflowne, catching it's left leg and piercing the armor. They same thing followed on the right leg. Dilandau's guymelef shot out metal claws that embedded themselves around Escaflowne's head. Adrina gasped in horror at Van's apparent hopeless situation.  
  
"The dragon slayers have captured the target," a soldier in the control room reported.  
  
"Excellent," Folken expressed, "take us down. We'll retrieve the dragon ourselves."  
  
"Sir," the soldier acknowledged.  
  
"Van!" Adrina exclaimed in despair.  
  
"Levi-ship closing in from nortra quadrant," a soldier informed.  
  
"What?" Folken demanded.  
  
Adrina's shriek of delight echoed through the control room as she pressed her face against the window to catch a glimpse of the newcomer. She saw it, an Asturian levi-Ship that she immediately recognized as the Crusade. The ship flew over the battle, dropping Scherezade out as it went. Allen's guymelef wasted no time in joining the fray and cut through the metal claws holding Escaflowne quickly. With Allen's help, he and Van defeated the Zaibach guymelefs with ease.  
  
Escaflowne had just tossed a Zaibach guymelef onto the shore when Dilandau's red guymelef attacked again. He shot out several metal claws, which Van deflected easily with his sword. The shrill scream of metal grating on metal sounded on the speaker as the claws bounced off in all directions. Adrina watched in horror as one of the runaway claws headed straight towards the bank where Hitomi and Merle stood watching the fight.  
  
"Look out!" Adrina cried in warning even though she knew they could neither hear nor see her. As the claw approached them, Hitomi shoved Merle out of the way, then brought her hands up as if to ward off the coming blow.  
  
The claw was within seconds of piercing her skin when all of a sudden Scherezade stepped into the path of the oncoming danger. The claw struck the guymelef low on the control chamber. The sounds of the battle faded away and everything stood still as Scherezade shuddered then fell to it's knees heavily.  
  
Obviously enraged by his fallen comrade, Van attacked the red guymelef with full force, sending it reeling. On the shore, Hitomi ran to the fallen guymelef and even though she couldn't hear her words, Adrina could tell she was calling to Allen.  
  
"Freid convoy approaching," A soldier suddenly informed.  
  
Adrina turned and saw a group of levi-ships approaching.  
  
"That's not good," Folken commented, "That's enough. Dilandau, fall back now. Some ships from Freid are approaching. If we're spotted, they might catch wind of our plan."  
  
"Darn!" Dilandau whined, "Just when it was getting interesting!" The Zaibach guymelefs lifted off of the ground and sped back to the floating fortress. On the ground, Escaflowne hurried over to the fallen Scherezade.  
  
"Adrina," Folken called. She turned from the window, "Come. We are done here." Adrina nodded and followed Folken out of the control room. He talked to her as they walked.  
  
"You've eaten nothing since breakfast," Folken started, "You must be starving. I will have the kitchen prepare you something."  
  
"That's okay," Adrina declined, "I'd rather just go to bed. It's been a long day."  
  
After hearing the fatigue in her voice, Folken stopped and turned around. Adrina's skin was pale and her eyes looked haunted. A concerned frown creased his face. She saw this and offered him a weak smile, but it held no trace of the joy or light it usually possessed. This smile held only fear and sorrow.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" he persisted, "You look pale."  
  
"I'm fine," Adrina assured but her eyes said otherwise.  
  
"All right then," Folken nodded, "I will walk you to your room."  
  
"You don't have to do that," Adrina insisted, "I can find it fine now that I know the secret of the hallways." She smiled again, this time with more warmth than before, but it did nothing to hide the turmoil inside of her.  
  
Folken said nothing and continued down the hallway. They reached the purple corridor and he didn't stop, but instead kept walking towards her room.  
  
"Folken, really, I'm fine," Adrina repeated but Folken gave no indication that he even heard her words. Adrina sighed in defeat and followed him the rest of the way to her room. He finally came to a stop outside her door.  
  
"Good night, Adrina," Folken said, his voice revealing emotions that his face did not.  
  
"Good night," Adrina mimicked. Without another word, Folken turned and disappeared down the dimly lit hallway. Once he was gone, Adrina fumbled with the doorknob and entered her room. It was pitch black inside and she stumbled over to the bed. She decided that rather than try to light the oil lamps in her state of waking numbness and risk burning herself or setting fire to the room she would just sleep in the dress she had on. She managed to kick off her shoes and climb under the covers before she fell into a fitful sleep plagued by eerie images and dark dreams.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I know, this chapter is kinda short, but I thought this was a good place to end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I don't know when the next update is going to be, but hopefully it's soon. Bye! ^_^ 


	8. Unexpected Proposal

Another beautiful sunset was making itself seen in Gaea. The sky was many different shades of orange and pink, and the mountains were tinted purple by the rapidly approaching night. A few stray clouds reflected the last rays of the sun causing them to glow like polished pearls.  
  
Adrina stared at all of this through the small window in the dark room as the floating fortress approached the Duchy of Freid. It was early evening and dinner had been finished no more than ten minutes ago. Folken and Dilandau had decided to discuss their next move over a glass of wine in a small room near the main dining hall. Despite Dilandau's protests, Adrina had been allowed to join them. She sat quietly and sipped her wine while the men discussed their plans. Currently, they were contemplating the fate of Dilandau 's captured soldier Migel.  
  
"The dragon has fled the field," Folken stated.  
  
Dilandau chuckled. "Do tell."  
  
"Along with their prisoner," Folken added.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about," Dilandau assured, "You see, Migel is one of my men. He would sooner die than talk."  
  
A stifled giggle from Adrina brought both men's attention to her. Not realizing she had laughed at Dilandau's words out loud, she quickly groped for an explanation. "Sorry," she apologized, "I think the wine must be getting to me."  
  
Dilandau scowled at Adrina while Folken continued the conversation.  
  
"Perhaps," Folken admitted to Dilandau's previous comment, "but don't forget that Freid has Plaktu."  
  
"Who's that?" Dilandau asked without much interest.  
  
"Plaktu is a priest who is a master of hypnotic suggestion," Folken answered, "He can use those techniques to extract information from the furthest recesses of the mind. It's been confirmed that he's already on his way to Godashim."  
  
"This is not acceptable!" Dilandau exclaimed, "We have to kill him before he reaches the castle. He'll ruin our plans!"  
  
Folken closed his eyes. "Zhangi."  
  
"Huh?" Dilandau questioned, "What did you say?"  
  
Adrina was wondering the same thing when a movement on the wall behind Dilandau caught her eye. The wall rippled as if it was nothing but a reflection in a pool of water that had been disturbed by something. Her eyes widened as the ripples grew and a stench like burning flesh and sulfur assaulted her nose. The smell didn't seem to bother Folken, but Dilandau was noticeably troubled by it.  
  
"What is that smell?" he demanded and covered his mouth and nose with his hand.  
  
Adrina gasped as a form began to materialize out of the wall. Once she realized what it was, she screamed and jumped back from the table, knocking her wine glass over in the process.  
  
Dilandau saw the newcomer, who bowed next to the table, and took a few steps back with an exclamation of "but he's a doppelganger!"  
  
Adrina backed up until her body was pressed to the wall and she suddenly wished that she hadn't been allowed to join Folken for wine after dinner. Adrina had never seen a doppelganger before but had heard about them in countless stories. They were murderers, she knew, who killed and then stole the body, mind and soul of their victim, giving them a perfect disguise. The stench in the room was now overpowering and that along with her fear threatened to make her sick.  
  
"I have a task for you Zhangi," Folken spoke to the monster.  
  
"What is you wish?" the doppelganger hissed, "I live only to serve you, Lord Folken."  
  
"One of the dragonslayers has been captured," Folken informed, "and is being held in the castle at Freid. The prince has called for Plaktu to interrogate the soldier. I trust you know of Plaktu and his abilities?"  
  
"Yes," Zhangi hissed and licked his lips.  
  
Adrina let out a small whimper and began to shake, drawing the monster's attention. It's large, green eyes fixed on her and she trembled harder. Folken noticed too and called to her.  
  
"Do not be frightened Adrina," Folken consoled, "Zhangi will not harm you."   
  
"Indeed," the monster agreed, "I serve Lord Folken. If he wishes me to do you no harm, then I won't."  
  
"Come and sit back down," Folken invited and held out his hand. She did not want to come any closer to the doppelganger than she was, but she didn't want to disappoint Folken. She shuffled over to him and put her hand into his, with which he guided her back into her seat. He then righted her glass and poured her some more of the blood red alcohol. After he was done, he turned back to Zhangi.  
  
"Plaktu mustn't get to the castle," Folken ordered, "I'm counting on you to stop him."  
  
"As you wish, My Lord." The words escaped the monster's mouth like a teapot whistling.  
  
"Good," Folken nodded, "Dilandau will take you out on the guymelef. When the ship carrying Plaktu passes, he will launch you onto it via metal claw. Understood?"  
  
"What?" Dilandau cried, "You want me to help that?" He pointed in disgust at Zhangi.  
  
"You will do as I ordered," Folken said calmly.  
  
"Yes, Folken," Dilandau agreed, irritated. He stood up from the table and exited the room quickly, not bothering to see if Zhangi was following.  
  
"Lord Folken." Zhangi bowed his head low in farewell and then disappeared back into the wall. The sickening aroma vanished as soon as the doppelganger had departed.  
  
Once it was gone, Adrina let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and shakily lifted her glass to her lips. She gulped down the wine, hoping it would steady her nerves.  
  
"There really was nothing to be afraid of," Folken insisted, "Zhangi would never hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry," Adrina apologized, the tremors in her body finally subsiding, "I didn't mean to act so foolish."  
  
"It's all right," Folken assured and poured her another glassful of wine, "Many people react like that when they see Zhangi. Most don't live to tell about it."  
  
Adrina didn't reply and sipped her wine, ashamed she had broken down in front of Folken again. She wanted him to think of her as a strong, fearless woman, not a scared, quaking child. So far she had only portrayed the latter. She hoped that sometime soon she would be able to prove who she really was to Folken.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adrina sat quietly as the carriage descended to the ground aboard the loading platform. Folken sat next to her, equally quiet. He had been troubled since the doppelganger Zhangi hadn't returned after completing the task Folken had assigned to it. Adrina knew that Folken had questioned Dilandau about Zhangi's disappearance, since Dilandau had been the last to see it. Dilandau claimed he knew nothing, but Adrina suspected Folken did not believe him.  
  
Out the carriage window, Adrina could see the capital city of Freid, Godashim, drawing closer as they descended. She knew that Van, Merle and Hitomi were down there somewhere and she desperately wanted to see them, even for a minute. She knew if she attempted to leave Folken's side, he would capture Van himself and take him to Emperor Dornkirk.  
  
The loading platform touched down and the carriage sped towards the market place at Godashim. When Adrina has asked Folken about the purpose of their outing, he claimed that he needed to get out of the floating fortress fro awhile and assumed she did too. While in fact Adrina grasped at any chance to escape the dismal prison, she suspected that Folken had an ulterior motive for their trip to the market place.  
  
The carriage came to a stop just outside the city, where two uniformed Zaibach soldiers were waiting. They saluted as Folken and Adrina stepped from their transport. Once they had departed, the carriage hurried off to wait for them in a more private location.  
  
As they walked towards the marketplace, Adrina spoke. "Why do we need the soldiers Folken?"  
  
"For protection," Folken answered, "If Van has told the Duke about Zaibach's plans, he very well may have warned the people of Godashim. If that is so, there is a good chance that they won't enjoy me strolling down their streets."  
  
Adrina nodded and said no more as they reached the marketplace and the different wares and foods caught her eye. Adrina's eyes lit up as she took in the marvels of the marketplace. Adrina darted from booth to booth, most of the time dragging Folken along with her. He complied without resistance and the Zaibach soldiers trailed quietly behind.  
  
"Folken, look!" Adrina exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement, "Asturian chocolate! I thought they only sold this in Palas! Do you remember the time when we all went to Palas and you took me, Van and Merle to the bizarre and bought us all a piece of this?"  
  
She saw a look of sorrow pass over his face and immediately wished she hadn't brought if up. Her smile faded into an ashamed frown.  
  
"Yes," he nodded solemnly, "I remember."  
  
"I'm sorry," Adrina apologized, "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Don't apologize," Folken interrupted, "You've done nothing wrong."  
  
Adrina nodded but her smile did not return. Seeing the despondent look on her face, he took it upon himself to make her feel better.  
  
"Vendor!" he called. The salesman turned his attention to Folken.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" the vendor questioned.  
  
"I'd like two pieces of the Asturian chocolate," Folken told him.  
  
"Yes sir." The vendor wrapped the pieces of candy in a decorative package.  
  
Folken paid the vendor and took the parcel from him. He thanked the vendor and turned to Adrina, who stood next to him, her eyes expectant. A slight smirk curled Folken's lips as he saw her anticipation. He slowly unwrapped the festive package and plucked one of the chocolate candies out of it. He held it between his thumb and forefinger for a second, teasingly, then popped the morsel into his mouth.  
  
"Mmm," Folken commented, "that's delicious." He looked down into the package that rested in his right hand, "I don't think I can eat another one though. What should I do with this one?"  
  
"You can give it to me," Adrina suggested playfully.  
  
Folken looked around the marketplace, shielding his eyes with his left hand, "I don't see anybody who looks as if they like candy, I guess I'll just have to throw it away."  
  
"No!" Adrina cried, "You can give it to me! I like candy!"  
  
Folken stopped scanning the crowds and looked down at Adrina with mock surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say you wanted it?"  
  
"Yes!" Adrina insisted.  
  
"Oh okay," Folken took the other chocolate out of the package and held it out to her, "Here you go."  
  
Adrina reached for it eagerly, but before she could take it, he pulled his hand back. "Hey!" Adrina exclaimed. She grabbed for the candy again, but he held it over her head, just out of reach. Adrina jumped for it, but her hands fell just short of her target. After seeing how close she had come, Folken extended his arm all the way above his head. The candy was now over seven feet in the air, but Adrina wasn't about to give up. She jumped again but wasn't even close. Seeing she needed some sort of leverage, she placed her left hand on his right shoulder, feeling the hard metal beneath his cloak, and pushed herself up towards the chocolate. She had gotten a lot closer, but still didn't reach the sweet morsel. Determined now, Adrina launched herself at the candy again. She missed once again and as she landed, she felt Folken's right arm tighten around her back, pressing her body against his. Surprised by his actions, Adrina looked up at him. His face held no emotion, but his eyes were so intense that her breath caught in her throat. The reddish brown pools held an emotion that Adrina had never seen before. Folken continued to gaze down at her, making her heartbeat quicken and her entire body tingle. Even through his clothes she could feel the warmth of his body and she was suddenly aware of how right it felt to be pressed against him like she was.  
  
Folken stared down at Adrina, painfully aware of how close she was to him. He had no idea why he had pulled her against him, it was almost as if his arm had a mind of it's own. With her this close, he could smell her scent, the same scent she had had as a child, the scent of flowers. When she had been younger he had always thought it was a sweet smell, but now that she was a grown woman, the scent was sexy, intoxicating. He felt as if her scent was taking over his mind and knew that if he didn't push her away soon, he was going to lose control.  
  
Adrina felt a pang of disappointment as Folken gently pushed her away. He brought his arm down and held the candy out to her.  
  
"Here," he offered, "I'm through teasing you."  
  
Folken smiled slightly and Adrina had the distinct feeling he was trying to cover up the emotions in his eyes. It's too late, Adrina thought and put the chocolate into her mouth, I already saw those swirling thoughts and feelings in your eyes. I just hope you didn't see them mirrored in my own. She smiled up at Folken.  
  
"Thank you for the chocolate, Folken," Adrina said.  
  
"You're welcome," Folken told her, but avoided her gaze. The same emotionless look had returned and Adrina began to wonder if she had only imagined the intense passion and longing she had seen not a moment ago.  
  
They went to the few remaining booths into he marketplace, but nothing appealed to Adrina. She was still shaken by her experience with Folken. After they had visited the last booth the two of them turned and headed back to where they had entered the marketplace, the soldiers following slowly behind.  
  
They were just leaving the marketplace when a citizen ran up to the two of them and screamed, "Die Zaibach scum!" Folken and Adrina turned to the young man in surprise. Adrina gasped when she saw the afternoon sunlight glinting off the blade of a sword. Adrina could see the bloodlust on the man's face and realized he was going straight for Folken. The two soldiers were too far behind to be on any assistance. Before Folken could react, Adrina had grabbed his sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. She barely had time to turn around before the man was upon them. He swung his sword at Folken, but never connected as the sound of steel hitting steel rang loudly through the crowded streets. Adrina had quickly and gracefully stepped in front of Folken and had deflected the man's sword with Folken's. They stood like that for a couple of seconds trying to overpower one another before Adrina pulled back Folken's sword and swung it at the attacker's. The sword spun from his hand and skittered across the dirt. Before he had even realized what she'd done, Adrina had kicked his legs out from under him. A second after he hit the ground, the point of Folken's sword was pressed against the attackers throat, defeating all hopes of escape he might have had.  
  
Folken watched in shocked admiration as Adrina dispatched the attacker quickly and efficiently. He recognized her movements as the ones Balgus taught but she moved with such stealth and grace that she made the moves all her own. She is an amazing woman, Folken thought as she leaned closer to the man on the ground while still keeping the sword pressed to his throat.  
  
"Now," Adrina growled, though Folken thought it sounded more like a purr, "Who sent you to kill him?" She nodded her head at Folken without taking her eyes off of her captive or letting up the pressure on the sword. Folken marveled at the way her face had changed from happiness to calm dominance and subdued rage. The look of a warrior, Folken thought.  
  
"No one!" the man cried, "no one sent me. No one had to send me. I came to kill that Zaibach bastard on my own!"  
  
For the comment about Folken, the man received a sharp kick to his leg from Adrina. He grimaced but didn't cry out.  
  
"I would advise you to refrain from calling Folken names," Adrina told him, then as an afterthought, added, "Unless of course you feel like dying today. If that's the case, feel free to say anything you'd like but I can imagine that the feel of a sword blade slowly piercing your neck is not a pleasant one." The man's eyes widened at her ruthless comments, "Now that we have that cleared up, maybe you'd like to tell us why you tried to assassinate Folken."  
  
As she had been threatening the man, the two Zaibach soldiers had joined them, along with a rapidly growing crowd. The soldiers had started to step forward and take over but Folken had stopped them. He knew that Adrina had it under control and didn't need their help.  
  
"He destroyed Fanelia!" the man shouted.  
  
"And that is of consequence to you how?" Adrina inquired. She knew everyone who had lived in Fanelia and she had never seen this man before.  
  
"My sister and her family lived there," the man told her, "He destroyed everything they owned!"  
  
"And that justifies cold blooded murder?" Adrina questioned, her calm demeanor remaining, "Their possessions may have been destroyed, but I know for a fact there were no fatalities among the women and children of Fanelia, including your sister."  
  
"How do you know that?" the man asked.  
  
"Because Fanelia is my homeland," Adrina divulged, "and I was there when Zaibach attacked. All the women and children escaped before the actual fighting even began."  
  
"You're from Fanelia?" the man questioned with surprise but the surprise quickly turned back to rage, "then you have betrayed your country by defending this Zaibach filth! You have betrayed your homeland, it's people, your King..." The man was silenced by another kick to his legs.  
  
"I warned you once about the name calling," Adrina reminded, "Next time it will be the sword."  
  
The look on the man's face told he believed her. Folken now walked up next to Adrina and was surprised to see that her eyes had changed since she had taken his sword to defend him. Eyes that were usually a light lavender-blue were now deep midnight purple. The transformation from carefree captive to fierce warrior was so complete; Folken would almost swear they were two different people.  
  
"Next time you get it in your head to do something as foolish as trying to kill a Zaibach soldier," Adrina began, "I suggest you practice with the sword more and make sure he's alone." Adrina pulled the sword back a bit and turned to the two Zaibach soldiers. "I'm done with him. Take him to the authorities and tell them he attacked someone. A few days in prison ought to calm him down.  
  
The two soldiers stared in awe at Adrina, then over at Folken.  
  
She can give orders too, Folken thought then said to the soldiers, "Do as she said!"  
  
The soldiers hurried forward and picked the man up off the ground. The each held an arm and began to drag him towards the local authority building. Seeing the action was over, the crowd dissipated quickly. Adrina turned and watched the soldiers dragging the man, Folken's sword still clutched in her hand and her eyes still dark. She turned her attention away from the soldiers as Folken walked up next to her. He gently pulled the sword out of her hand and returned it to it's sheath. As he did this, her eyes faded back to pale lavender and her face lost the calm look it held and replaced it with the one he was used to seeing.  
  
"That was most impressive," Folken praised.  
  
A light blush spread over Adrina's cheeks. "Thanks."  
  
"That swordplay," Folken continued, "those moves were from Balgus' teaching, were they not?"  
  
Before Adrina could answer, the carriage pulled up. Folken opened the door for Adrina and then climbed in himself. Once they were moving, Adrina turned to Folken.  
  
"In answer to your question, yes those moves are Balgus'," Adrina told him.  
  
"The grace and agility with which you execute them makes them all yours," Folken complimented. The blush that had occupied her cheeks a few minutes ago came flooding back. He smiled slightly and continued, "May I ask how you learned them?"  
  
"Balgus taught me," Adrina informed. Folken said nothing, but the look in his eyes urged her to continue, which she did, "After my parents died, I needed something to take my mind off of things," Adrina watched Folken's face, looking for a reaction to her comment about her parents' deaths. She saw none. What she didn't know was that Folken had kept up on the news of Fanelia through the years, learning of his mother's disappearance and eventually Adrina's parents' death in this way.  
  
"I was seventeen at the time," Adrina continued, "Van had just turned fourteen and Balgus insisted that he begin training for the right of succession. Van hated the lessons and did everything to get out of them. I, on the other hand, was fascinated by the techniques that Balgus used. At a lesson, I picked up a sword and I knew I had to learn all I could about how to use it. I begged Balgus and eventually he agreed to teach me too. Now every time I pick up a sword, a change comes over me. I don't know how to explain it." She laughed, "Van and Merle called it my 'warrior mode'."  
  
"You don't have to explain it," Folken assured, "I saw it. You were in complete control with the sword in your hand." Folken paused and looked over at her, "Would you really have killed him?"  
  
"For calling you names?" Adrina chuckled, "Probably not. But..." Folken watched as her eyes darkened to the same deep purple as before, "If he had hurt you, he would have been dead before he had time to acknowledge his accomplishment."  
  
Folken stared wonderingly down at Adrina. Her face had once again contorted into the mask of a warrior and he cold see that she meant it when she said she would've killed the attacker if he had hurt Folken. Even as he watched, her eyes faded back to normal and she smiled slightly.  
  
"But he didn't hurt you so there's really no reason to dwell on it."  
  
"He didn't hurt me because you didn't allow him to," Folken told her and grabbed her right hand with his left, "You saved my life and for that I am truly grateful."  
  
Adrina's entire face turned red as Folken pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand. She could feel the warmth on her face but it was nothing compared to the fire she felt when Folken's lips touched her. The fire spread throughout her entire body and she felt like she was being burned alive from the inside. Just when she thought she could take it no more, Folken pulled his lips away from her hand and the fire subsided, the only remnant was the tingling sensation on the back of her hand where his lips had been. Adrina looked up at Folken and hoped he couldn't see how ragged her breath was or feel her pounding heartbeat in her hand that he still held in his own.  
  
"With those sword skills you could've escaped long ago," Folken commented as the carriage began to rise towards the floating fortress on top of the loading platform, "why haven't you?"  
  
"I couldn't let Van..."  
  
"You and I both know that Van will not be captured," Folken stopped her, "He would die before he let himself be taken prisoner, so what is it Adrina? What is the real reason you don't escape?"  
  
"I...I want to stay," Adrina admitted, "Stay on the floating fortress. With you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Folken stood in the communications room, listening to Dornkirk rattle on about his destiny prognostication engine. Folken was barely listening. He was trying to figure out how to bring up the attack in Godashim. He wanted to discuss something with Dornkirk and ask him a favor. Luckily for Folken, after his rant about his machine, Dornkirk mention the assassin.  
  
"I have been told that an attempt was made on you life in Godashim today," Dornkirk began.  
  
News travels fast, Folken thought. "Yes, Lord that is correct."  
  
"And I trust your soldier escort dispatched the problem?" Dornkirk inquired.  
  
This was the opportunity Folken had been waiting for and he took it. "No Lord, the soldiers were lagging behind and it was actually the prisoner Adrina who dealt with the assassin."  
  
"The prisoner?" Dornkirk exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Folken nodded, "Before I could react, she took my sword and dispatched the attacker quickly."  
  
"Is that admiration I hear in your voice Folken?" Dornkirk asked.  
  
Folken was silent for a moment. "She saved my life, does she not deserve my respect?'  
  
"She does indeed," Dornkirk agreed, "but I sense there is something you're not telling me."  
  
"I want to ask a favor of you, Lord," Folken confessed.  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"I want Adrina to become a noble of the Zaibach Empire," Folken informed, "And I want her assigned to me as my personal body guard."  
  
"You want me to make the prisoner a Lady of Zaibach?" Dornkirk questioned. Folken nodded. "Folken, she is not loyal to Zaibach. She is a prisoner. She would most certainly abuse her power and escape at the earliest possible opportunity."  
  
"No," Folken disagreed, "she is loyal to me. If she thinks she is solely responsible for my safety, she will not escape."  
  
Dornkirk sighed, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"  
  
"Yes Lord," Folken assured.  
  
"The penalty for betraying Zaibach is death," Dornkirk reminded, "you know this right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right," Dornkirk agreed, "the forces are being launched against Freid tomorrow before dawn. Bring the girl to me as soon as she has awakened and I will name her as a Lady of Zaibach."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Folken said. The communication orb turned dark and Folken hurried from the room. He needed to speak to Adrina, but first he must get things ready.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adrina sat in her room contemplating her actions from earlier. When that man had charged Folken, Adrina had reacted on instinct. All she could think was Protect Folken! You can't lose him again! After she had taken care of the threat and had gotten back to her room, she had been able to ponder everything. She realized how close she came to losing Folken again and she had almost burst into tears.  
  
Now, two hours later, she lay sprawled on her bed trying to sort out her feelings. The events of the day made her realize that she did have feelings for Folken and that she had practically come out and told him as much when she told him her reason for staying on the floating fortress.  
  
A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Adrina sat up quickly.  
  
"Come in," she called. The door opened and Folken entered, carrying a pair of jet-black boots and some folded clothes in black as well.  
  
"I need to discuss something with you," Folken told her and sat the boots and clothes on a chair.  
  
"What is it?" Adrina questioned, obviously concerned, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Folken assured, "but I would like to make a proposition to you." Adrina urged him to continue. "Today I realized that you would make a valuable addition to the Zaibach Empire."  
  
"What are you saying?" Adrina asked slowly.  
  
"I discussed it with Emperor Dornkirk and he has already agreed," Folken continued, "and now the decision is up to you. I want you to join me as a Lady of Zaibach and my personal bodyguard."  
  
"Are you serious?" Adrina questioned, "Folken, I don't know..."  
  
"I understand if you do not want to accept my offer," Folken stated, "but please think about it. I would enjoy nothing more than having you by my side at all times as my personal warrior."  
  
Think about it! Adrina told herself, you'll be with him all the time, you won't be a prisoner anymore and you'll be able to protect him. This is exactly what you want!  
  
"Folken," Adrina started, "I wasn't trained as a bodyguard, but I know I can protect you. I accept your offer."  
  
Folken nodded, "You do realize that you will be a Lady of the Zaibach Empire? You will have to remain loyal to Zaibach at all times."   
  
I will remain loyal to you, Adrina thought, Zaibach can go to Hell. "Yes Folken, I understand."  
  
"Good," Folken smiled slightly, "I will come in the morning to take you to the communication chamber. Emperor Dornkirk will accept you into the Zaibach Empire." He motioned to the clothes he had brought with him, "That is your uniform. You will wear it from now on." Adrina nodded and Folken moved to the door. "I will see you in the morning. Good night Adrina."  
  
"Good night Folken." 


	9. The Conquest of Freid

Adrina stood in the grassy field and let the slight breeze caress her skin and fan her chocolate colored hair around her face. Her ruby red dress blew around her legs as she gazed with lavender eyes towards the nearby castle. She was waiting for him. She knew he would be there, he had promised. Adrina was beginning to wonder what was keeping him when she saw him striding across the meadow towards her. Her face lit up with a brilliant smile as he reached her and took her hands into his own.  
  
"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost," Adrina teased.  
  
"I got hung up at the castle," he informed, "but I told them I had something more important to do."  
  
"And what was that?" Adrina questioned.  
  
"Meet you, of course," he smiled.  
  
He's so gorgeous, Adrina thought. As if sensing her thoughts, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them both. He then dropped her hands and pulled her against him. Surprised by his aggressiveness, she blushed.  
  
He smiled down at her. "What's wrong love?"  
  
"Nothing," Adrina assured.  
  
"Good." Folken pulled her even closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I love you, Queen Adrina."  
  
"I love you too, King Folken," she replied, "I always have."  
  
Folken's smile widened and he leaned down, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.  
  
A knock on the door tore the dreams to shreds as Adrina was wrenched out of a deep sleep. She was disoriented for a second, but gathered her thoughts quickly.  
  
"Who is it?" Adrina called and sat up.  
  
"It's me." Folken's voice floated through the door. "It's time to wake up. Emperor Dornkirk is waiting."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute," Adrina replied. She threw back the blankets and sprang out of bed. She hurried over to the chair where her uniform was, shrugging out of her nightgown as she went. She had examined the uniform before she had gone to bed the night before. The dress Folken had given her was black. The bodice was a corset-type that laced up in the front with ebony strings. The sleeves were long and tight, ending in a point that stopped just below her middle finger. The skirt was long and slightly billowy. It rested against her legs but allowed her room to move. The dress had been brought with a cloak that was black on the outside and dark purple on the inside. It was complete with a hood and hooked around the neck with a dragon-shaped silver clasp. The boots went to mid calf and buttoned up the side.  
  
Adrina pulled the outfit on quickly and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and was surprised at how different she looked in the dark garments. The bodice was low cut and revealed a little more skin than she would've liked, but there was nothing she could do about it. Adrina turned from her reflection and hurried out the door.  
  
She burst out the door and almost collided with Folken. Adrina skidded to a halt and smiled. "Good morning Folken."  
  
"Good morning Adrina," Folken smiled slightly.  
  
Adrina's dream came flooding back to her and she blushed a deep crimson. She saw Folken's questioning stare and she turned her eyes away from him. "We'd better go. We don't want to keep Emperor Dornkirk waiting."  
  
Folken nodded and they headed down the corridors toward the communication room. As they walked, Adrina had the distinct feeling that Folken was staring at her. She looked up and sure enough, his eyes were locked on her.  
  
"That outfit suits you," Folken complimented.  
  
"Thank you," Adrina smiled.  
  
They continued on until they reached the communication room. Once there, they entered the dark room. On the communication orb, Dornkirk's face glowed in an orangish light.  
  
Adrina was suddenly very nervous. She was afraid that Dornkirk would see her and change his mind about her. It wasn't that she wanted to be a member of Zaibach, but the thought of being by Folken's side lifted her spirits and made her time away from Van and Merle a little easier to bear. She definitely didn't look the part of a Lady of Zaibach, even in the dark clothing. The two of them stopped about ten feet away from the screen.  
  
"This is the girl?" Dornkirk asked and Adrina thought she detected a hint of skepticism in his voice.  
  
"Yes Lord," Folken confirmed.  
  
"What is your name child?" Dornkirk inquired.  
  
"Adrina."  
  
"Step forward, Adrina," Dornkirk instructed. She took a few steps closer to the orange orb. "Now then, do you promise to remain loyal to Zaibach and Lord Folken?"  
  
"Yes, Emperor Dornkirk," Adrina replied.  
  
"And do you swear to obey those in command, no matter what?" Dornkirk continued.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
"Then I hereby name you Lady Adrina of Zaibach," Dornkirk declared. His gaze shifted to Folken. "The sword."  
  
Folken walked up to Adrina and withdrew a sword sheathed in a scabbard. The scabbard was purple, as was the belt that held it in place. The gold hilt of the sword glowed faintly in the light from the communication screen. Folken handed the sword to Adrina.  
  
"This sword is a symbol of you loyalty to Zaibach," Dornkirk told her, but she hardly heard.  
  
Adrina grasped the sheath in her left hand and pulled the sword out with her right. The sword was lighter than Folken's, making it easier for Adrina to handle. Just above the hilt, instead of the crest of Zaibach, a single with feather rested in a purple background. Adrina's eyes darkened as she held the magnificent weapon in her hand.  
  
"With this sword," Dornkirk informed, "You will protect the Empire of Zaibach, fighting to the death if necessary. You are assigned as Folken's personal bodyguard indefinitely."   
  
Adrina tore her eyes away from the sword and sheathed it. "I swear, Lord, as long as I draw breath, no harm will come to Folken."  
  
"Excellent," Dornkirk praised, "Now, the attack on Freid is about to commence. Folken, take Adrina to the control room and oversee the battle from there."  
  
The screen went blank as Dornkirk finished talking. Folken turned to Adrina, "Come, the battle begins soon."  
  
The two of them hurried towards the control room. Adrina strapped her sword around her waist as they went and hooked the buckle just as they reached the control room. They entered and walked up onto the platform.  
  
Outside on the ground, large amounts of Zaibach troops had surround Freid in all directions. By Adrina's estimate, there were at least 20,000 troops for each front, totally about 80,000 troops in all. There were also about 2,500 guymelefs for each separate faction. This was in addition to the some two hundred floating fortresses, most of which were at least three times the size of the one she was on.  
  
"Dragonslayers are in position!" A soldier barked.  
  
"Hold your position for the time being," Folken ordered, "Dilandau, you will attack according to plan."  
  
"Of course, Lord Folken." Dilandau's bittersweet voice floated out of the speaker.  
  
Adrina watched as the Zaibach guymelefs employed their stealth cloaks and disappeared. A moment later, the Zaibach troops pounced on the city of Godashim, leaving a trail of death and destruction in their wake. Some of the soldiers had now congregated in the courtyard of the royal palace. Dilandau and the dragonslayers were among them. The sky was choked with smoke as several fires burned in Godashim. The destruction was all to familiar to Adrina and her heart went out to the people of Freid.  
  
"Lord Folken," a soldier spoke, "the dragonslayers are holding position."  
  
"Good work Dilandau," Folken praised, "It can't be easy to steal the secret treasure of Fried, which has been passed down since time immemorial."  
  
Adrina looked up at Folken questioningly but decided that an explanation could wait until later. Adrina watched the raid in silence, hoping Van, Merle, Hitomi and the others were safe.  
  
A huge cloud of dust billowed up as a building collapsed suddenly. With the building gone, several levi-ships were visible heading out of Godashim.   
  
"They're fleeing the city," Folken observed, "I will meet with Emperor Dornkirk and see what his orders are." Folken hurried from the platform and towards the door.  
  
"What about me?" Adrina questioned.  
  
"Stay here," Folken ordered, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Folken, wait!" Adrina called but he was already gone. Adrina's shoulders slumped and she leaned on the railing of the platform, watching the sky fill with smoke from the burning castle. She could barely see the troops on the ground through the black haze.  
  
"Lady Adrina."  
  
Adrina looked down at the soldier who had addressed her. "Yes?"  
  
"The dragonslayers are returning," the soldier informed.  
  
"Okay," Adrina acknowledged. Through the smoke she saw the red guymelef and a few blue ones lift off the ground and ascend towards the floating fortress. Adrian turned her attention from the guymelefs and watched the retreating levi-ships. She hoped that Van and the others were on one of those ships, safe and sound.  
  
The Freid ships had dwindled to nothing but tiny specs in the sky by the time Folken returned. He strode up to the platform and stopped at Adrina's side.  
  
"What did Emperor Dornkirk say?" Adrina inquired.  
  
"The Freid escapees are heading west to the temple of Fortona," Folken informed, "We will follow them there and attack again."  
  
"Again?" Adrina repeated uneasily, "Why?"  
  
"We have yet to retrieve the secret treasure of Freid," Folken reminded, "until we have reasonable assurance that they will turn it over, we cannot withdraw our forces."  
  
"What is the secret treasure of Freid?" Adrina asked.  
  
"Within the temple of Fortona lies the secret of Atlantis," Folken replied.  
  
"The secret of Atlantis?" Adrina gasped.  
  
Folken nodded and turned to the soldiers manning the control room. "We are heading west to the temple of Fortona," Folken informed.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Adrina saw the Zaibach troops retreating to the many floating fortresses. Some had landed in order to load the soldiers while others used their leading platforms to gather their troops and guymelefs. The fortress they were on began to move in the direction that the Freid convoy had escaped in. They passed over Godashim and continued on over the empty terrain.  
  
"The journey to Fortona is about an hour in length," Folken told Adrina, "We've eaten nothing today. I think we should get some food while we can. It may awhile before we get another free minute. I can guarantee that once we get to Fortona, things will be hectic."  
  
With the excitement of the morning, Adrina hadn't thought about food but now that things had calmed down the rumbling of her stomach was reminding her. "That sounds like a good idea," she agreed. The two of them left the control room and headed to the dining room.  
  
In the dining room, Folken pulled out Adrina's chair for her and then sat down himself. They were silent as they waited for their food. As they waited, Adrina glanced over at Folken, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He really was amazing looking. His eyes were such an odd color, but they were beautiful, almost hypnotizing. Adrina's eyes focused on the purple teardrop tattoo and Adrina remembered when she had told Folken the day he left to slay the dragon. Now the dream made sense. Adrina looked away quickly as Folken's eyes settled on her.  
  
"Do you wish to ask me something?" Folken inquired.  
  
"What? No," Adrina replied quickly, "Why?"  
  
"I saw you staring at me and thought you wanted to say something," Folken stated.  
  
Adrina's cheeks turned rosy. "Oh, no I just, uh..." Adrina struggled for an explanation, "...uh..."  
  
Both of them turned towards the door as it opened and two serving girls entered, each of them pushing a cart laden with food, drinks and dishes. Adrina sighed with relief as Folken's attention focused on the newcomers. The serving girls quickly sat the table and ladled their plates full of steaming food. Once their purpose was served, the girls exited as quickly as they had come. Folken and Adrina began to eat after the servants left.  
  
About five minutes into the meal, the dining room door burst open, drawing the occupants' attention. Standing in the doorway was Dilandau. He strode in, followed by the dragonslayers. They all found a seat at the table and sat down.  
  
"How rude, Folken," Dilandau chided, "You started without us."  
  
"I didn't know you had returned to the fortress," Folken said.  
  
The door opened and once again the serving girls set the table and dished out food, this time for Dilandau and the dragonslayers. They left as soon as their task had been completed.  
  
Dilandau absently picked at his food as he watched Folken eat. "Why do you insist on bringing the prisoner to meals? She should be fed scrapes in a dungeon cell."  
  
Adrina saw a brief flash of anger in Folken's eyes, but it doused itself quickly as it had flared. "She is no longer a prisoner."  
  
Dilandau's crimson eyes focused on Adrina and widened as he saw her outfit. "Why is she dressed like a Zaibach noble?" Dilandau demanded.  
  
"Because she is a Zaibach noble," Folken informed, "Emperor Dornkirk named her as a Lady of Zaibach this morning."  
  
"WHAT?!" Dilandau screeched, "This is ridiculous! She is a prisoner! She should've been executed, not accepted into the Zaibach Empire!"  
  
"She saved my life yesterday when the Zaibach soldiers failed," Folken reminded through clenched teeth, "That is more than enough to prove her loyalty."  
  
"Yeah, Dilly, calm down," Adrina taunted, "It's no big deal."  
  
"What did you call me?!" Dilandau shrieked. Adrina smiled and said nothing. She glanced over at Folken and saw that he had a smirk on his face as well. Adrina turned back to Dilandau and saw that his eye as twitching uncontrollably. Without warning her screamed and swept his plate onto the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces. He stood up from his chair and strode over to Adrina, challenging her. Adrina sprang from her seat and put her hand on the hilt of her sword.  
  
"Don't push me," Adrina warned as her eyes darkened, " You'll be sorry."  
  
Dilandau's eye twitched faster and he reached for his own sword. It was then that Folken stood up.  
  
"That is enough!" He told them, "This is a dining room, not a training ground. Dilandau, leave."  
  
"What?" Dilandau asked, "Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because you already finished your meal." He motioned to the broken plate and scattered food. Dilandau started to argue but then thought better of it and stormed out of the room. The dragonslayers sat stunned for a second, then hurried out after their leader. Once they had all departed, Folken and Adrina sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Adrina murmured as she picked at her food.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Folken comforted, "Dilandau was foolish in challenging you as he did."  
  
"So you're not upset with me?" Adrina asked sheepishly.  
  
"No," Folken assured. Adrina smiled and they continued their meal.   
  
About forty minutes later they sat sipping wine when a soldier entered.  
  
"Sir," the soldier addressed, "We're approaching Fortona."  
  
"Excellent," Folken said, "We'll be in the control room in a few minutes."  
  
The soldier nodded and left. Adrina looked up and was surprised to see a smile on Folken's face. When he saw her eyes on him, his smile quickly melted back into the usual frown.  
  
"Come," he ordered, "the next battle will begin shortly." He stood, as did Adrina, and exited the dining room. They walked down the hallways to the control room and congregated on the platform. Outside the window, Adrina could see Fortona, a temple surrounded on all sides by mountains.  
  
"We will wait for the other floating fortresses before we attack," Folken informed.  
  
"Yes sir," The soldiers agreed.  
  
Adrina and Folken waited patiently as the Zaibach fleet slowly but surely joined them as they hovered over Fortona. After about three quarters of the fortresses had congregated, they received the order to prepare to attack. Folken relayed the message to Dilandau, who was still pouting from their encounter earlier. Nonetheless, he and the dragonslayers went to the hangar and boarded their guymelefs to await further orders.  
  
The order came from one of the generals aboard another floating fortress and the Zaibach troops began to descend on the temple. Most of them were in guymelefs, but a few hundred infantrymen were sent in as well. The attack force was nowhere near what it had been in Freid, but it was still adequate enough to get the job done at Fortona. Adrina watched as the dragonslayers descended with the others.  
  
"Don't you think this is a little overkill?" Adrina asked, "I mean, this is a temple, not a fort. Aside from the people who escaped from Freid, the place is full of monks."  
  
"True," Folken agreed, "but among those who escaped Freid were Van and Allen Schezar. They alone warrant these troops. Also, when provoked, the monks of Fortona can be quite lethal."  
  
Adrina nodded and was silent. On the ground, the forces began to form into battalion lines and marched towards Fortona. Adrina hadn't seen it before, but a small road led though the mountains into the enclosed temple. This was the road that the foot soldiers were taking, along with ten guymelefs. The rest of the guymelefs made a circle around the mountains, preventing anything from escaping by foot. Likewise the floating fortresses made escape by air impossible. Zaibach had Fortona completely surrounded.  
  
As the ground forces made their way into the courtyard of the temple, a yellow guymelef exited the temple, followed by about a hundred monks armed with swords and sticks. The yellow guymelef swung it's sword at a nearby Zaibach guymelef and in the blink of an eye, the battle had begun.  
  
As they watched the battle, Escaflowne and Sherezade joined the fray. The dragonslayers did also, focusing most of their attacks on Escaflowne. Dilandau, however, chose the yellow guymelef as his target. He pierced it with metal claws, shattering the control chamber and forcing the pilot out to it.  
  
"That's the Duke," Folken told as a man jumped out of the useless yellow melef. He was ushered behind a group of monks as the fight continued all around. It appeared to Adrina as if the Duke was arguing with the monks. The monks stepped aside and the Duke stepped away from them. Almost immediately he was filled with Zaibach arrows. Adrina cringed and looked away from the battle.  
  
"Dilandau," Folken called, "The dragonslayers are to fall back. Duke Freid is dead. This battle is over."  
  
"The dragonslayers are returning," a soldier informed.   
  
"Good," Folken said, "send a message to General Adelphus. In the name of Emperor Dornkirk, we will now enter peace negotiations."  
  
"Peace negotiations?" Adrina exclaimed, "You just burned their capital city and killed their Duke. Do you really think they will make peace with you?"  
  
"They have now seen what we can do," Folken explained, "they would be foolish not to make peace with us."  
  
"I guess you're right," Adrina agreed. So many lives had been lost already, who in their right mind would refuse peace now? Adrina hoped the answer was no one. She had had her fill of carnage for one day.  
  
In Fortona, the Zaibach soldiers all retreated form the battlefield and returned to their respective floating fortresses. Likewise, the monks of Fortona made their way back to the temple, as did Van and Allen. Now the courtyard and surrounding area were empty except for a few guymelefs.  
  
The sun was just beginning to sink low in the sky when General Adelphus replied to Folken's message.  
  
"General Adelphus says Prince Chid of Freid has agreed to peace negotiations and want to meet with you at once," the soldier relayed.  
  
"Excellent," Folken smirked, "assemble the guard. They will accompany Lady Adrina and I."  
  
"I'm coming too?" Adrina asked.  
  
"Of course," Folken said, "if by some chance this turns out to be an ambush, I'll need you there to protect me."  
  
Adrina nodded and the two of them went to the hangar to wait for their entourage. Within five minutes, one hundred Zaibach soldiers had gathered in the hangar to accompany them to Fortona.  
  
"We're descending to the courtyard," A voice boomed over the speaker.  
  
All were silent as the fortress lowered to the ground. A few minutes later, there was a slight vibration as the fortress landed. A second later the hangar door opened, revealing the orange rays of the sunset. Near the temple, a congregation of monks knelt behind a small blonde boy.  
  
Folken and Adrina led the way as they exited the floating fortress. Folken stepped about fifteen feet from the boy and the monks. Adrina stopped next to him and the soldiers situated themselves behind them. Once the soldiers were in place, Folken and Adrina walked forward and bowed in front of Prince Chid.  
  
"I wish to pay homage to your valor, Prince Chid," Folken began, "This senseless fighting has finally come to an end."  
  
Adrina stared at the child in front of her. He was Prince Chid, the ruler of Freid? He was just a baby! Adrina felt sorry for this small child, trying to be brave and rule his country in the wake of his father's death.  
  
"Lord Folken," Chid addressed, "You will promise to keep you word, won't you?"  
  
"If your Majesty would be so good as to give us a token of his friendship," Folken assured, "we won't interfere with the airship Crusade until such time as she leaves the Duchy of Freid. Now then, your token of friendship?"  
  
Prince Chid lifted a sword above his head. The sword was notched down a portion of the blade, much like a key. "The ruler of Freid, Chid Zar Freid, now entrusts the sacred seal sword unto the Zaibach Empire as a token of our friendship."  
  
Adrina heard a noise in the sky and looked up to see the Crusade leaving Fortona and heading over the mountains. The sun disappeared behind the mountains as well, casting long, dark shadows over the land.  
  
"Prince Chid," Folken began after taking the sword that was offered to him, "if you don't mind, I'd like to use this token of friendship as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, Lord Folken," Chid agreed. He turned and walked back towards the temple. Folken and Adrina picked themselves up and followed the boy into Fortona.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Folken and Adrina stood in the dark chamber and gazed up at the rock formation hanging from the ceiling. It reminded Adrina a lot of the place Escaflowne had rested before Van had awakened it.  
  
"All that's left now is to break the seal," Folken commented.  
  
Adrina turned her attention as a soldier walked up between them.  
  
"Lord Folken," the soldier whispered, "Dilandau took the dragonslayers and is chasing the Crusade."  
  
"Damn it!" Folken breathed, then said no more as the soldier hurried away. Adrina could see that Folken was angry and he had good reason to be. If Chid found out about Dilandau's betrayal, he might take back the sword.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
They turned around and saw Prince Chid had come back.  
  
"Yes," Folken answered. He handed the sword back to Chid, who took it and placed it inside the mouth of a bear-like statue. The mouth closed and the statue moved into the floor. The room began to rumble and blue lightning surrounded the rock formation. As they watched, one rock descended from the ceiling while another rose from the floor. The two rocks connected and the lightning grew brighter. A blue light suddenly surrounded the rocks and illuminated the room.  
  
"So this is the power of Atlantis," Folken mused.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I was very VERY tired when I typed this, so don't be surprised if there are a lot of typos. I'll try to proof read it soon, but if you want to note any mistakes in a review, I would be much appreciative. 


	10. Arrival of Competition

Adrina awoke with a start. She knew she had been having a nightmare, but she couldn't remember what it was. All she could recall was blood and death. She shook it out of her mind and got dressed quickly, then headed out in search of Folken.  
  
She found him in the control room, where she assumed she would, and joined him on the platform. Outside the window, the first rays of the sun were just bathing the land in pale light. She noticed that they were no longer in Fortona, but appeared to be moving over empty land.  
  
"What's going on?" Adrina asked after noticing that Folken seemed tense.  
  
"Dilandau and the dragonslayers have finally caught up with the Crusade," Folken informed.  
  
"What?" Adrina exclaimed, "You mean he chased them all night?"  
  
"Okay people," Dilandau's voice floated out of the speaker, "the dragon hunting is gonna stop today." The speaker was silent for a moment, then Dilandau screamed, "Attack now!" Sounds of the battle were heard over the speaker as the dragonslayers battled their prey.  
  
"Damn he's fast," Dilandau cursed, "Stealth cloaks!" More screams and crashes as the battle continued. "What Dilandau quaked, "What in the world is happening? He's going crazy!"  
  
For the first time, Dilandau sounded afraid. Adrina hoped that Van was okay and judging by Dilandau's comments, he was. She listened intently as the floating fortress sped on.  
  
"G...Gadi? Chesta? Dallet?" Dilandau cried, "Where is he?" A few whimpers were heard, then Dilandau screamed, "Stay away!"  
  
He's losing it, Adrina thought. She wondered what Van could be doing to make Dilandau break down like that and the possibilities made her shiver. HE really was a different Van from the one she had known in Fanelia.  
  
"Dilandau!" Folken called. The only reply he received was a whimper from the speaker.  
  
"He's not responding sir," the soldier informed.  
  
"Get him back to the Vione as soon as possible," Folken ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Lady Adrina and I will be in the dining room," Folken told the soldiers, "As soon as Dilandau is spotted, I want to be informed."  
  
"Yes sir," the soldiers agreed. Folken nodded and he and Adrina went to the dining room for breakfast.  
  
They had just finished their meal when a soldier burst into the room.  
  
"Lord Folken!" the soldier began, "Lord Dilandau has just been brought into the hangar."  
  
"Good." Folken stood up and hurried to the hangar with Adrina close behind. When they reached the hangar, they saw the red guymelef against the far wall. There was no sign of the other dragonslayers.  
  
"Where is he?" Folken demanded. The soldier pointed to a catwalk near the open hangar door. Dilandau stood there, gazing out at the blue sky. He looked either deep in thought or completely insane.  
  
"Dilandau," Folken called.  
  
"Yes?" Dilandau replied but didn't turn around. In his hand he clutched a single red rose.  
  
"What happened out there?" Folken asked.  
  
A shiver ran the length of Dilandau's body. "I don't feel like talking about it right now. I just want to watch the sky."  
  
To Adrina, Dilandau's voice sounded different, almost innocent. It was a far cry from the usual shrill screech she had become used to. Adrina exchanged a questioning look with Folken.  
  
"All right Dilandau," Folken agreed, "We'll leave you alone." He turned to a nearby soldier and whispered. "Keep an eye on him." The soldier nodded and Folken and Adrina left the hangar.  
  
As soon as they were out in the hall, Adrina turned to Folken. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know," Folken admitted, "but I'm guessing the loss of the dragonslayers was too much for him and he snapped."  
  
"So Van really killed all of the dragonslayers?" Adrina inquired.  
  
"I assume as much," Folken answered, "But with Dilandau as he is, we may never know what really happened."  
  
They had just reached the control room when a soldier ran up to them.  
  
"Lord Folken!" the soldier cried, "Lord Dilandau is getting worse!"  
  
Folken sighed. "I was afraid of this. Take him to his room and make sure he doesn't leave. Then notify the sorcerers and tell them of his condition."  
  
"Yes sir," the soldier saluted and hurried off. Folken and Adrina continued to the control room where they were heading before the soldier stopped them.  
  
"Is there any word on the other dragonslayers?" Folken asked as they took their customary spot on the platform.  
  
"They were all destroyed," A soldier replied.  
  
"You're sure?" Folken prodded.  
  
"As far as we can tell," the soldier said.  
  
"Damn," Folken whispered.  
  
"Lord Folken," another soldier called, "the sorcerers are on their way and sound arrive around dusk this evening."  
  
"Good," Folken stated.  
  
"And they are bringing Naria and Eriya with them," the soldier added.  
  
"Naria and Eriya?" Folken's face visibly brightened.  
  
"Who're they?' Adrina questioned nonchalantly.  
  
"Zaibach soldiers under my command," Folken informed, "five years ago I left them in Zaibach to train."  
  
Adrina nodded. Despite the fact that Folken didn't mention their genders, Adrina knew they were female. When Folken was younger, Naria and Eriya had been his favorite names. A pang of jealousy swept through her and she turned away from Folken.  
  
"I should meet with Emperor Dornkirk and let him know the situation," Folken commented, "You can wait in your room while I talk to him."  
  
"Why can't I go with you?" Adrina questioned.  
  
"There is no need," Folken assured, "I'll come and get you when I'm finished." With that, he left the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sorcerers ship is approaching."  
  
Folken and Adrina stood on the platform in the control room and watched the approaching ship. It was about the same size as the floating fortress and prepared to dock as it got closer.  
  
"We will meet them in the hangar," Folken declared and took Adrina to the hangar. The hangar door was open and Adrina could see the ship docking in the pale light of the fading sun. Once the ship had docked with the Vione, the sorcerers, four of them, hurried into the hangar.  
  
"Where is he?" One of them demanded without greeting Folken.  
  
"It is good to see you again too," Folken smirked.  
  
"We don't have time for your games!" another sorcerer insisted, "Where is Dilandau?"  
  
Folken turned to a nearby soldier. "Take the sorcerers to Dilandau's chamber." The soldier nodded and led the cloak-clad men out of the hangar.  
  
"What's their problem?" Adrina questioned.  
  
"They don't like me very much." Folken's face still held the smug smirk but it turned into a genuine smile when the sound of approaching guymelefs could be heard from the docking tunnel. Adrina stared as two guymelefs emerged from the other ship. The first one was beastlike in appearance and had a long, silver mane hanging down from it's head. The second guymelef was identical to the first except it's hair was gold.  
  
The guymelefs stopped in front of Folken and knelt down. The sound of air hissing out filled the hangar as the control chambers opened and the two pilots hopped out. Adrian was shocked to see they were cats, just like Merle, but older. They both knelt in front of Folken.  
  
"Lord Folken, it is so good to see you again," the gold haired woman professed.  
  
"And it is good to see you two as well," Folken assured. The silver haired cat looked up at Adrina.  
  
"Who's she?" she hissed.  
  
"I'm Lady Adrina of Zaibach," Adrina introduced proudly, "Folken's bodyguard."  
  
"Lord Folken doesn't need a bodyguard now that we're here," the silver haired one sneered.  
  
Adrina was about to counter when Folken spoke. "Naria, Adrina was assigned as my bodyguard by Emperor Dornkirk. Whether you like it or not she is to remain by my side at all times."  
  
"Yes, Lord Folken," Naria growled.  
  
"I have a task for you two," Folken told them. They waited eagerly to hear their assignment. "I want you to locate the Asturian levi-ship Crusade and bring me the guymelef Escaflowne, along with the pilot."  
  
"Escaflowne?" Eriya questioned, "Isn't that the guymelef that destroyed all the dragonslayers?" Folken nodded. "Leave it to us then. We won't fail you, Lord Folken."  
  
"Excellent," Folken praised. The twins smiled and then climbed back into their guymelefs. They turned and reentered the ship they had arrived on, then departed from there. The sound of their guymelefs faded and Folken turned to Adrina.  
  
"We will wait for word from them in the control room," Folken told her. She said nothing and followed him out of the hangar.  
  
Once back in the control room, the two of them stood on the platform and stared out into the dark night sky. They could just make out the twins' guymelefs as they sped away from the floating fortress. The control room was silent as Folken waited for communication from the sisters.  
  
"Lord Folken," a female voice called from the speaker, "we've spotted the levi-ship."  
  
"Proceed as planned," Folken okayed.  
  
"Why do they get guymelefs?" Adrina demanded.  
  
"Who?" Folken asked.  
  
"Naria and Eriya," Adrina clarified.  
  
"Because they are soldiers of Zaibach," Folken answered.  
  
"So am I," Adrina reminded, "Why don't I get a guymelef?"  
  
"You are a Lady of Zaibach, not a soldier," Folken corrected, "and besides, do you know how to pilot a guymelef?"  
  
"Well, no," Adrina admitted, "but I could learn. What if I need one someday?"  
  
"You won't," Folken assured. He paused. "Why are you pushing it so much?"  
  
"I just don't think it's fair that they get training AND their own guymelefs and I don't get either," Adrina explained.  
  
A smirk appeared on Folken's lips, "You're jealous of them, aren't you?"  
  
"No!" Adrina insisted.  
  
"Then why are you so adamant about them having guymelefs?" Folken inquired.  
  
"I'm not jealous," Adrina repeated, "especially of them."  
  
"You have no reason to be," Folken stated as the smirk faded, "Your natural skills are much more deadly than anything they could learn."  
  
Adrina smiled slightly at the praise and let the topic drop. The truth was, she was jealous of the sisters and had been ever since she saw how Folken reacted when he heard they were accompanying the sorcerers. Her thoughts were scattered as one of them spoke.  
  
"There it is. Let's take it out."  
  
Van, Adrina thought, if you let them catch you, I'll never forgive you.  
  
Over the speaker, the clash of metal hitting metal sounded as the cats tried to incapacitate Escaflowne.  
  
"His stomach's wide open!" One of them called.  
  
Come on, Adrina thought, you took out all of the dragonslayers Van. You can handle these two.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" One twin inquired.  
  
"He's scared," the other answered, "Dilandau's groups been taken out by this guy?"  
  
"He's been a real disappointment to Lord Folken," the first twin said, "let's finish him off."  
  
Adrina bit her lip to keep the anger she was feeling from spewing out in the form of curses at the cat women. Hearing them talk about someone she loved like a little brother as they were made her wish she were there with her own guymelef. She'd show them the meaning of being scared.  
  
Suddenly, both twins gasped in unison. Adrina looked up at Folken and saw he was waiting anxiously for something to be said. Over the speaker, a faint but very familiar voice cried, "You won't kill him! I won't let you kill Lord Van!"  
  
Adrina laughed out loud. "Merle!"  
  
"What a party pooper," one twin scoffed.  
  
"I know what you mean," the other agreed, "but still, she is a cat. That's enough for today."  
  
The sound of the guymelefs taking off echoed throughout the control room as they headed back to the floating fortress. Folken turned and started off the platform.  
  
"Where are you going?" Adrina asked.  
  
"To bed," Folken informed, "It has been a long day." He turned to the soldiers at the console control panels. "When Naria and Eriya return, tell them I've retired for the night and will speak with them in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Folken exited the control room and headed down the hallway with Adrina beside him. They had almost made it to Folken's room when they saw the sorcerers coming down the hall. They stopped and waited as they approached.  
  
"We are taking him back to Zaibach," one sorcerer informed and motioned behind him. Dilandau was on a stretcher being carried by two soldiers. It was obvious that he had been heavily sedated. He didn't move as they talked.  
  
"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Folken inquired.  
  
"No," the sorcerer said and offered no explanation. "If we can fix him, we'll send him back to you." The sorcerers and the soldiers continued on towards the hangar. Folken and Adrina watched them disappear around a bend, then continued on their own journey.  
  
"Do you think they can help what's his name?" Adrina asked. She didn't really want him to come back, but she felt sorry for him anyways.  
  
"If he can be helped, the sorcerers will find a way," Folken answered. A slight smile traced his lips. "Why? Do you want him to come back soon?"  
  
"No!" Adrina assured, "I just feel sorry for him. I know what it feels like to lose people close to you."  
  
The smile faded from Folken's face. "Death is a part of life. Without such a cycle, life as we know it would cease to exist."  
  
"That still doesn't make it any easier," Adrina countered.  
  
"Good night, Adrina," Folken changed the subject.  
  
"Good night Folken," Adrina called as he entered his room and shut the door. She walked to the next room and opened the door. Because of her admittance to Zaibach, she had been given a better room next to Folken's, should he ever require her assistance during the night. The room was bigger and well furnished, and Adrina liked it. The best thing about it was she was close to Folken.  
  
Adrina turned on the oil lamp near the entrance and closed the door behind her. She unclasped her cloak and tossed it on the couch against the wall. She then sat down on the matching loveseat and pulled off her boots. Once this was done, she stood back up and slipped out of her dress. She grabbed her nightgown off the bed where she had left it and pulled it over her head. Adrina walked next to the bed and turned down the blankets, then climbed in and covered up. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	11. Cat Fight

"I thought you wanted to talk to us alone?" Naria hissed.  
  
"Yeah," Eriya spat, "Why is she here?"  
  
Adrina and Folken sat side by side in on of the many rooms in the floating fortress. They had just finished breakfast and Folken had summoned Naria and Eriya, who now knelt in front of him, to the room. The anger was evident on their faces when they saw that Adrina was also part of their meeting.  
  
"Lady Adrina goes where I go," Folken reminded, "the two of you are going to have to get used to that."  
  
Adrina smiled at the two sisters, who bristled angrily.  
  
"Now," Folken continued, "tell me about your stay in Zaibach. Did it go well?"  
  
"Yes," Eriya replied, "All of our training was completed successfully."  
  
"Very good girls," Folken praised.  
  
"Could you tell us what happened to the sorcerers that accompanied us here?" Naria asked.  
  
"They've journeyed here to take Dilandau back with them," Folken informed, "For some reason, they seem to hate me. I'm not really sure why."  
  
"It's because they're jealous of you, Lord Folken," Eriya purred.  
  
Adrina rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know," Naria started, "I simply hate all sorcerers."  
  
"Enough Naria," Folken chided, "You mustn't say such things about sorcerers. You see, I was one myself for a time."  
  
Both twins rushed forward and wrapped their arms around Folken's legs. "Please forgive us," they begged in unison.  
  
Adrina scoffed loudly but the sisters ignored her.  
  
"Oh Lord Folken," Eriya looked up at him, "We missed you!"  
  
"Thinking of the day we would see you again was what sustained us," Naria added.  
  
"I'm sorry you two," Folken apologized, "You're so strong. If only I possessed your strength."  
  
Adrina scowled at the twins. Folken had left her before he even knew them and she didn't throw herself at his feet and tell him how much she missed him. She waited by the tree every day and probably still would be if Fanelia hadn't been attacked, but she had enough pride and dignity not to pour her soul out to him every time he spoke to her. Seeing his reaction to what the sisters had said made her think maybe she should have.  
  
"We understand," Eriya assured.  
  
"Our bodies and our souls are yours, Lord Folken," Naria offered.  
  
It took all the will power she possessed not to peel both of those little cat hussies off of Folken and show them how little their training meant when it came down to a real fight. Adrina saw Folken look over at her and she stared right back, her eyes reflecting the emotions she was feeling. She was surprised when he turned back to the twins.  
  
"That's enough you two," Folken insisted, "I need neither your bodies nor your souls. I only need your loyalty."  
  
"But Lord Folken..." Naria began.  
  
"I must meet with Emperor Dornkirk soon," Folken interrupted, "The two of you may do as you wish until I need you." He turned to the woman sitting next to him. "Come Adrina."  
  
The two of them stood up and exited the room, leaving two stunned cat sisters behind. Folken hurried down the hallways so fast that Adrina could barely keep up. They reached the communication room and Folken stopped outside the door.  
  
"This won't take long," Folken told her and disappeared into the dark room. Adrina sighed and leaned up against the wall to wait.  
  
No more than two minutes had gone by when Naria and Eriya approached Adrina. "Where's Lord Folken?" they demanded.  
  
"Meeting with Emperor Dornkirk," Adrina answered.  
  
"Listen, Lady Adrina," Naria growled, "We've known Lord Folken for nine years now and if you think we're gonna let you steal him away from us, you're wrong."  
  
"Yeah," Eriya agreed, "We've been training in Zaibach for the past four years and now it's our time to be by Lord Folken's side."  
  
"Listen, cat girls," Adrina seethed, "I've known Folken since the day I was born. We grew up together until he left and if you think I'm just gonna step aside and let you two have him, you're crazy."  
  
Both sisters' eyes widened as Adrina spoke.  
  
"You're Adrina from Fanelia?" Eriya asked.  
  
"Yes," Adrina replied, confused, "Why?"  
  
The sisters glanced at each other and then back at Adrina. Their shocked expressions had returned to contempt.  
  
"Just stay out of our way," Naria spat and the two hurried off down the hallway. Adrina watched them go and then resumed waiting.  
  
Ten minutes later, Folken emerged from the communication room. "They are heading to the Mystic Valley."  
  
Adrina's brow wrinkled in confusion. "The Mystic Valley? I thought that was just a legend."  
  
"So do most people," Folken agreed, "But according to Emperor Dornkirk, it truly does exist."  
  
"Why are they going to the Mystic Valley?" Adrina questioned.  
  
"The only way to know for sure is to follow them there," Folken replied. Adrina nodded and the two of them hurried to the control room.  
  
"Set a course for the Mystic Valley," Folken ordered.  
  
The soldiers at the controls looked confused at first, then shouted "Yes sir!"  
  
"We need to get there as quickly as possible," Folken continued, "If we arrive too late, the Crusade will already be gone." He turned to Adrina. "Have you seen Naria and Eriya?"  
  
"They were headed towards their rooms last time I saw them," Adrina offered.  
  
"Call them and tell them to get here at once," Folken said. The soldiers pushed buttons on their consoles and called the twins. A minute later, the control room door burst open and the twins entered panting. Adrina figured they must've run all the way there and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're here Lord Folken," Eriya announced.  
  
"What is it you wish of us?" Naria inquired.  
  
"We are heading to the Mystic Valley," Folken told them, "When we arrive, the two of you will bring back the Escaflowne along with my brother."  
  
"Yes, Lord Folken," they agreed simultaneously.  
  
"Good," Folken nodded, "Go to the hangar and wait there."  
  
"Yes Lord Folken." The two of them reluctantly left the control room. After they were gone, Folken and Adrina walked onto the platform to wait for word that they had reached the Mystic Valley.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Vione hovered motionless, waiting for the arrival of the Crusade. Somehow the Zaibach floating fortress had beaten the Asturian levi-ship to their destination and now they stood waiting. As they looked on, the Crusade emerged from the thick clouds directly in front of them.  
  
"Asturian skiff spotted!" The soldiers informed.  
  
"Good," Folken stated, "Naria, Eriya, do you read me?"  
  
"We read you Lord Folken," Naria's voice floated out of the speaker, "and we're ready to go."  
  
"We are prepared to bring back your brother," Eriya assured.  
  
"I'm counting on you," Folken told them.  
  
The hangar doors were opened and the twin guymelefs exited quickly. Adrina saw them rocket away from the floating fortress and shoot towards the Crusade. They angled upward, then plummeted down towards the Crusade, forcing them down as well.  
  
"Oh Van," Folken spoke, "what do wish to see in the Mystic Valley?"  
  
Adrina looked up at Folken then back out the window. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded the Crusade. She watched in amazement as the light extended up into the sky, catching the sisters in it's path and throwing them aside. Where the light ascended into the sky, a large, black void opened.  
  
"What is it?" Adrina questioned and shielded her eyes with her hands from the intense glare.  
  
"The gate of Atlantis," Folken murmured.  
  
"Sister," one of the twins hissed over the speaker, "What should we do?"  
  
"Stand guard there, you two," Folken ordered.  
  
"Lord Folken?"  
  
"There is absolutely no entrance to the Mystic Valley," Folken continued, "no such entrance exists."  
  
Adrina glance at Folken, confused by his words. He just said that the black hole was the gate of Atlantis, now he was saying it didn't exist. She looked back just in time to see the Crusade disappear into the gate.  
  
"The Crusade went in!" Adrina exclaimed, "Are they crazy?"  
  
"I don't think they had much say in the matter," Folken said.  
  
"Do you think they'll be okay?" Adrina asked.  
  
"I don't know," Folken admitted.  
  
"I hope they can make it back," Adrina commented. Her eyes were locked on the void where the Crusade had disappeared. Please be careful, she prayed.  
  
"That thing looks dangerous," Eriya's voice floated from the speaker.  
  
"I suppose so," Naria agreed, "You want to give it a try?"  
  
"Look!" Adrina pointed, "They're going in!" The twins' guymelefs rocketed towards the black gate.  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Folken insisted. "Stop! Both of you!"  
  
"Don't worry," Naria consoled, "we're always very lucky."  
  
"That's right!" Eriya added, "we'll bring back your brother for you!"   
  
"You two are crazy!" Adrina shouted, "don't go in there!"  
  
The sisters ignored both of their requests and disappeared into the void in a flash of blue light. After they could no longer be seen, the gate light began to pulsate and appeared unstable.  
  
"Are you receiving any transmission from them?" Folken demanded.  
  
"No," the soldier answered, "all we're getting is static."  
  
Their gazes were drawn back to the gate as the instability increased.  
  
"No," Folken breathed, "what's happening?"  
  
"The gate," Adrina declared, "it's cracking!"  
  
"No!" Folken anguished. The black void turned to rainbow swirls, then exploded.  
  
"No!" Adrina cried.  
  
"Incoming shockwave," a soldier deadpanned.  
  
"Van!" Folken called.  
  
The light from the explosion was so bright, Adrina turned away from the window. The explosion reached the floating fortress, sending it spiraling backwards. Adrina lost her footing and pitched forward. She was stopped by Folken's left arm wrapping around her waist. She threw her arms around him and held on tightly as the fortress rolled and swayed with the shockwave.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the floating fortress steadied and finally stopped completely. Once she got her balance, Adrina let go of Folken and he did the same.  
  
"Are you all right?" Folken questioned.  
  
"Yes," Adrina assured, "are you?"  
  
Folken nodded, then turned to the soldiers who were situating themselves. "Damage report!"  
  
"There doesn't appear to be any damage," a soldier replied.  
  
"Lord Folken."  
  
The sudden voice from the speaker startled them all.  
  
"Naria, Eriya, are you all right?" Folken inquired.  
  
"We're fine," Naria assured.  
  
"We told you we're lucky," Eriya added.  
  
"What about my brother?" Folken continued.  
  
"We didn't capture him yet," Naria reported, "but we can see him and the others right now."  
  
"Then they are all right?" Folken confirmed.  
  
"Yes," Eriya answered this time, "should we attack?"  
  
"Yes," Folken said.  
  
"Let's go." The sister's guymelefs took off from the ground and sped on towards the spot where Escaflowne and the others were. Suddenly, a light surrounded Escaflowne and it disappeared.  
  
"What?!" Eriya exclaimed.  
  
"What happened?" Naria asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it," Folken told them, return to the floating fortress immediately.  
  
"Yes, Lord Folken." The twin guymelefs came back and disappeared from view as they entered the hangar.  
  
"Where do you think they went?" Adrina motioned towards the few sparkling particles that were the only remnants of the pillar of light that took Escaflowne.  
  
"I don't know," Folken confessed, "but there is nothing we can do about it."  
  
Adrina nodded and fell silent. She was worried about Van, who she assumed was still in Escaflowne, and anyone else who might've been caught up in the light. Had Merle gone too? What about Hitomi or Allen? More importantly, where had they gone? The worst-case scenario was that they had gone somewhere not on Gaea. If that was the case, Adrina hoped they could get back safely.  
  
"Lord Folken!"  
  
Adrina turned just in time to see the twins enter the control room and throw themselves at Folken's feet. Here we go again, Adrina thought.  
  
"Oh Lord Folken," Eriya started, "When we saw the shockwave hit the fortress, we were so scared for you!"  
  
"We were so ashamed because we weren't here to help you!" Naria added.  
  
"Don't be," Folken smiled, "I'm fine and I'm glad to see the two of you are all right as well. No one was injured."  
  
"I guess that's a good thing." Naria narrowed her eyes and glared at Adrina.  
  
Not about to let the opportunity pass by, Adrina smiled. "It's all thanks to Folken that I'm all right. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close while the fortress was being flung about."  
  
Both sisters bristled and looked as if they would pounce on Adrina at any moment. Their eyes became mere slits and they bared their teeth while growling low in their throats. Adrina was not the least bit frightened. She had dealt with Merle in this same disposition many times. Adrina had a sudden thought. What was it about the Fanel men that drew the cat girls to them? She suddenly had the feeling that Folken was staring at her. She looked up and saw she was right. Even though his face was emotionless, Folken's eyes glinted with laughter. He thought what she'd said to Naria and Eriya was funny! He saw her eyes decipher his emotions and he turned away quickly.  
  
"I am glad the two are all right," Folken repeated, "However, your blatant disregard fro my orders troubles me."  
  
"Lord Folken," Eriya began, her eyes wide, "we were just trying to bring back you brother like you asked us to!"  
  
"We didn't mean to disobey your orders," Naria continued, "but we thought that capturing the dragon was first priority."  
  
"Not when your safety is involved," Folken told them, "Next time I give an order, you follow it without question. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Lord Folken," they mumbled in unison.  
  
"Good, now go," Folken ordered, "I have things to take care of."  
  
The sisters glanced sadly up at Folken, then slunk away. Adrina thought it was funny at first, but once she thought about it, she felt sorry for them. If Folken had talked to her the way he had just talked to them, she would be devastated.  
  
"Lord Folken!" a soldier barked, "incoming transmission from Zaibach!"  
  
"What does it say?" Folken inquired.  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk has captured the dragon!" the soldier relayed. Folken and Adrina's undivided attention was on the soldier as he continued. "Also captured were the girl from the Mystic Moon Hitomi Kanzaki, Allen Schezar of Asturia and the Escaflowne. Emperor Dornkirk requests and audience with you immediately and wants the Vione to return to the capital, post haste. End transmission."  
  
"Set a course for the capital," Folken ordered, already on his way out the door, "I'll go meet with Emperor Dornkirk."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We are nearing the capital!" A soldier informed.  
  
Night had just blanketed the land as the soldier made the announcement to Folken and Adrina, who were standing in the control room. On the distant horizon, Adrina could just barely make out faint lights that she assumed was the capital of Zaibach. Adrina had never been to Zaibach and had no idea what to expect. Needless to say, she was very nervous.  
  
As they got closer to the capital, the lights became more definite and recognizable. As she watched and worried about what Zaibach would hold for her, a green lighted object rocketed towards them from the city.  
  
"What's that?" Adrina asked and pointed.  
  
"Object closing in from the direction of the capital," a soldier reported, "speed is unusual. Be on alert."  
  
The object got close very quickly. It was Adrina who recognized it first.  
  
"It's Escaflowne!" she exclaimed.  
  
As the white dragon shot past the floating fortress, Adrina got a clear look at the passengers. Van, Hitomi and Allen had all escaped and seemed to be unharmed. After the Escaflowne had disappeared into the night, the soldier spoke again.  
  
"Incoming message from Zaibach," he said, "the prisoners have escaped. Continue to the capital as planned. End transmission."  
  
Folken said nothing as they approached the lights of the capital city. 


	12. Betrayal

Adrina sat in the lavishly decorated room and boredly stared out the window. Folken had left after breakfast, leaving Adrina in the parlor as he met with the generals of Zaibach. When they had arrived the night before, Folken had gone straight to Emperor Dornkirk and Adrina had been taken to a two-room suite where she would be staying while in Zaibach. She had fallen asleep quickly and slept good. The next morning, Folken had awakened her and shared breakfast with her in the parlor of her suite, the same she was in now.  
  
Adrina stretched out on the soft couch and stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on everything that had happened to her in the past month. Her homeland had burned, she'd been kidnapped by Zaibach, reunited with Folken, named a Lady of Zaibach and was now sitting in the capital, waiting to hear what would happen next. It was too much for one woman to handle she would be glad when it was all over.  
  
The sound of the parlor door opening caused her to sit up. She was pleased to see that Folken had returned from him meeting, but was confused by the troubled look on his face.  
  
"Folken?" Adrina questioned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"The generals are growing restless," Folken told her, "they want to eliminate Escaflowne as soon as possible."  
  
"But what about Van?" Adrina asked, her eyes showing her concern.  
  
"Do not worry," Folken comforted, "the generals are not going to attack. I have come up with another plan."  
  
"What plan?" Adrina inquired.  
  
"It's complicated," Folken answered, "and I need to meet with Emperor Dornkirk before I set the plan in motion." He turned and left the room again.  
  
Adrina sighed and laid back down on the couch.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Adrina."  
  
Adrina's eyes flew open as Folken called to her. She saw him standing over her and sat up quickly, ashamed she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Yes Folken?"  
  
"Come," Folken held out his left hand to her, "It is time to set my plan into motion."  
  
Adrina took Folken's hand and he helped her to her feet, then hurried out of the parlor with her behind him. She was a little dismayed to see Naria and Eriya waiting for them in the hall. They said nothing and fell into step behind Folken and Adrina.  
  
The four of them went down a series of hallways and finally ended up in a room much like the communication room on the Vione. A screen was set up against the far wall. As they stopped in front of the screen, it flared to life with reddish-orange light. Dornkirk appeared in the glow.  
  
"Folken!" Dornkirk called, "What is the operation status?"  
  
"Majesty," Folken answered, "all preparations are complete."  
  
Adrina still had no idea what Folken's plan was and waited anxiously to hear it.  
  
"The fate alteration engine's power in not yet perfected," Dornkirk reminded, "but I believe it will be able to influence..."  
  
"An easily swayed human heart," Folken finished.  
  
"What?" Dornkirk asked, "a human heart?"  
  
"Yes Majesty," Folken confirmed, "we will insert the gravity of love into the girl from the Mystic Moon, redirecting the vector of her heart to someone other than the dragon."  
  
Adrina's eyes widened and she looked up at Folken. That was Folken's plan? He was going to mess with destiny to keep Hitomi from loving Van? That was insane!  
  
"And fortunate for us, I have obtained the samples we'll need from them," Folken. On his bone hand he held a long blonde strand of hair and a much shorter light brown on. Hitomi's hair was the brown one, but who's was the blonde? Allen. Adrina winced. Folken was going to insert love for Allen into Hitomi's heart. "Am I correct in assuming that those and the fate alteration engine will be all the power that we'll need?"  
  
Dornkirk nodded and Folken turned around to the sisters kneeling behind him.  
  
"To do this, I will need one of you to be my partner," he told them.  
  
"Yes Lord Folken," Naria agreed eagerly, "We will do as you ask."  
  
"Oh Naria," Eriya held up a gold coin, "Let's do this fair and square."  
  
Naria giggled, "Of course, sister."  
  
"Let's see who's luck is stronger." Eriya flicked the coin up into the air. It spun end over end and descended. The twins waited anxiously as the coin hit the ground and bounced a few times, finally coming to rest at Folken's feet. Both sisters eagerly gazed down at the coin. Now only Eriya was smiling. She picked up the coin and handed it to Naria, then stood up.  
  
"I will be your partner," Eriya told him.  
  
"Let's go," Folken ordered. Naria stood and the four of them exited the communication room. Once again they headed down a series of hallways, this time emerging into a huge, cavernous room. In the middle of the room was a large catwalk that stretched from one end to the other. In the middle of the catwalk was a circular area. Around the room were many wires and various tiny machines. About ten feet away and ten feet above the circular area on the catwalk was a long platform with a console at the end. Standing in front of the console was a sorcerer.  
  
Folken and the women walked onto the platform behind the sorcerer.  
  
"Naria, Adrina, the two of you will stay here," Folken ordered, "Eriya, come with me." Folken and Eriya left the platform and made their way along the catwalk to the circular area. The entire floor under the catwalk lit up as they stopped.  
  
"T-minus thirty to activation of fate accelerator!" the sorcerer called in a nasally voice.  
  
"Are you ready, Eriya?" Folken asked, "we will be Allen Schezar and Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
"Yes Lord Folken," Eriya purred, "I mean, Allen."  
  
"Very well," Folken agreed.  
  
Back on the platform, Naria began to flick and catch the coin they had used to decide who Folken's partner would be. Adrina watched as the jealousy boiled up inside of her.  
  
"T-minus ten!" the sorcerer informed.  
  
"The stage is set," Folken's voice echoed off the walls, "the cast assembled. Now is the time to change the vector of her heart. Now alter fate."  
  
The whirring of gears was heard from below and a pale light encircled Folken and Eriya. He held his hand out to her.  
  
"Hitomi," Folken said.  
  
Eriya lifted her hand also. "Allen." The two of them entwined their fingers and took a step towards each other.  
  
"Now focus your feelings," Folken instructed.  
  
"Allen." Eriya murmured.  
  
"Fate particles accelerating!" the sorcerer called.  
  
Folken and Eriya took another step towards one another. Naria had now stopped flipping the coin and held it in her hand tightly. Adrina didn't want to watch, but she couldn't take her eyes away.  
  
"Target value has been reached," the sorcerer said  
  
Folken pulled Eriya against him and held her close. "Hitomi."  
  
Even though it was just an act, even thought he had called her Hitomi, Adrina wished that she was in Eriya's place. Just the thought of being that close to Folken made her heart skip a beat. Suddenly, the light surrounding Folken and Eriya faded.  
  
"Particle density is decreasing," the sorcerer told.  
  
"Free your mind of worldly thoughts, Eriya," Folken instructed, "now just think of me, with all of your heart."  
  
"Lord Folken, I don't think..."  
  
"Yes, I know it hurts," Folken told her, "but think of me. You can do it!"  
  
"But Lord Folken..." Eriya trailed as the light surrounded them once again. Adrina bit her lip to the point of causing pain to keep from screaming.  
  
"Fate accelerator's elementary particles have reached critical!" the sorcerer reported, "no uniting elements."  
  
"Hitomi," Folken breathed.  
  
"Allen," Eriya whispered.  
  
Adrina watched in horror as Folken began to lower his head towards Eriya's. Adrina looked over and saw Naria's hands were pressed against her mouth and she looked upset. I know how you feel, Adrina thought as she felt like her heart was being squeezed. She turned back just in time to see Folken's and Eriya's lips touch. A strangled cry passed her lips and she turned and fled from the room.  
  
In the hallway, she had no idea where she was going and couldn't concentrate enough to try and remember where her room was. She sprinted down the hallways aimlessly as tears streamed down her face. Miraculously, she somehow ended up back at her suite. She burst into her bedroom and flung herself down on the bed as sob after sob racked her body. Before, Adrina wasn't really sure exactly what her feelings for Folken had been, but now she knew. She loved Folken.  
  
After a few minutes, Adrina's sobs subsided and she wiped her eyes and face angrily. She hated crying. It was a sign of weakness and she didn't want to show weakness. Since her childhood, Adrina had needed to be strong for Van and Merle. Now for no reason she had completely broken down. NO, there was a reason. Folken. Folken was the reason. Now the pain she had felt was replaced by anger. Never again, Adrina vowed, never again will I let him hurt me.  
  
A knock on her door tore her from her thoughts. "Come in!" she called and the anger washed over her again as Folken entered.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Folken asked.  
  
"Because messing with fate is not something I want to be a part of," Adrina answered coolly.  
  
"You seem upset with me," Folken observed.  
  
"Why would I be upset with you?" Adrina avoided his eyes and unconsciously began to stroke the feather on her necklace. Folken walked into the room and stopped in front of her.  
  
"You seem distant towards me," Folken started. He noticed her playing with her necklace. "I can't believe you still have that stupid thing."  
  
Adrina's head snapped up and her eyes blazed with anger. "It is not stupid. It's the only thing I had to remind me of you after you abandoned us."  
  
Anger flared in Folken's eyes as well. "I'm terribly sorry that my arm was ripped off by a dragon."  
  
"And that made you abandon your family and country why?" Adrina questioned.  
  
"How could I come back like this?" Folken held up the mechanical arm, "No one would've accepted me like this!"  
  
"I would've!" Adrina cried, "and Van and your mother would've! We would've welcomed you back no matter what!"  
  
"No," Folken shook his head, "I am a monster. You would've quivered in fear. You would not have welcomed me."  
  
"I waited for you!" Adrina exclaimed near tears, "everyday by the tree. Every time I would go out there, Van and Merle would exchange worried looks but I didn't care because I promised you that I would wait by the tree. I couldn't give up on you because I knew you weren't dead. Seeing you again was all I ever thought about, so don't tell me I wouldn't have accepted you!"  
  
The fire in Folken's eyes died and his face softened. "Adrina, I didn't know. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't bother," Adrina snapped, "There's no point. It won't change the fact that you didn't come back and joined Zaibach instead."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you joined Zaibach as well," Folken reminded.  
  
"To be with you!" Adrina shouted, "the only reason I even considered staying around such evil is because I couldn't bare to be separated from you again!"  
  
"Adrina..."  
  
"No!" Adrina insisted, "I don't want to hear anymore from you. If your done here, I think you should leave."  
  
"WE are leaving for Palas in twenty minutes," Folken informed, "I was going to get Naria and Eriya, then board the floating fortress. Will you come with me?"  
  
Adrina nodded and they left the room and headed to the training room where Naria and Eriya were. When they saw Folken, they bowed.  
  
"Come," Folken ordered, "We are leaving for Palas."  
  
"Yes, Lord Folken."  
  
The four of them made their way to the loading dock and boarded the Vione. Once in the fortress, Adrina excused herself from Folken and went to her room. She didn't know how much more she could stand of Folken before she either told him off or burst into tears. HE had excused her readily, then informed her that Naria and Eriya were going to undergo a luck intensification process on the way to Palas. Adrina was opposed to it, but said nothing. The sun had just been going down as she retreated to the personal sanctuary of her room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi stared out the window of her room at the Earth. She was trying to sort out the emotions she had had about the events of earlier. She had feelings for Allen, she knew that. The thing she couldn't figure out was why she had felt her heart sink when she had seen Van watching them.  
  
After a few more minutes of frustrating thought, Hitomi decided that she needed to take a walk to clear her mind. She slipped quietly out of her room and down the hall. She reached a servant's entrance and snuck out of the palace.  
  
Once she was in the cold, deserted streets of Palas, her mood brightened. The streets were still glistening from the storm earlier and the scent of rain hung in the air.  
  
Hitomi made her way aimlessly through the streets and found herself on a dirt road that led into the countryside. As she went, she suddenly realized where she was heading. The windmill where Van and Merle were staying was along this road. The last thing she wanted to do was confront Van about what he'd seen, but nonetheless she continued on to the windmill. As she approached, she saw a fire burning through the open door. Van and Merle were sitting beside it.  
  
Hitomi walked up to the door and stopped. "Van?"  
  
Van and Merle looked up and their eyes focused on her. Van looked like he was in some sort of trance but Merle's eyes blazed in anger.  
  
"What do you want?" Merle hissed.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to Van," Hitomi answered.  
  
"He doesn't want to talk to you!" Merle shouted, "so just go away!"  
  
Hitomi nodded and near tears turned around and started to hurry away. She stopped abruptly when she saw three Zaibach guymelefs barring her path.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adrina's head snapped up as she heard footsteps running outside her room. Her first thought was that something had gone wrong with the luck intensification process and she jumped off the bed. She ran to the door and opened it. Most of the soldiers had passed, but Adrina managed to stop one.  
  
"What's going on?" Adrina demanded.  
  
"The dragon has been captured!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Adrina asked.  
  
"To tell Lord Folken."  
  
"No!" Adrina shouted, then more calmly added, "Lord Folken is busy. I will deal with this. Lead me to the prisoner."  
  
"Prisoners," the soldier corrected, "there is also a woman and a cat girl."  
  
Adrina shut her bedroom door and followed the soldiers down the hallway to the interrogation room. She told the soldiers not to bother Folken and demanded to be filled in on the situation.  
  
"The dragon was spotted in Palas," the soldier relayed, "three guymelefs were sent to capture him. After a brief struggle, they did, along with a strange looking woman and a cat girl. Some soldiers were injured while bringing the prisoners here, including me." The soldier held up his hand to reveal four long, red scratches that only could've been made by Merle.  
  
Adrina fought hard not to smile. "Go get that looked at. As for the rest of you, you are dismissed. I can handle this on my own."  
  
"But Lady Adrina..."  
  
"Go," Adrina ordered.  
  
"Lady Adrina," the soldier started, "we have to insist that at least one of us stays with you."  
  
"All right," Adrina agreed, "the rest of you are dismissed." All of the soldiers, except for the one chosen to stay, headed down the hallway and disappeared. "Let's get on with this."  
  
The soldier nodded and opened the door, revealing the interior of the room. Adrina could see Van, Merle and Hitomi sitting in chairs, their hands bound in front of them with rope. Against the back wall was a table that held Van's sword. Another soldier was left in the room to guard the prisoners and he left when the other soldier entered. The prisoners looked up as the door opened.  
  
"Let us out of here!" Van shouted.  
  
"Shut up, prisoner!" the soldier ordered, "Lady Adrina is here to interrogate you."  
  
The soldier stepped aside and Adrina entered the room. She saw the surprise and confusion on their faces. She walked over and stopped in front of them. "On behalf of the Zaibach Empire, let me welcome you to the floating fortress Vione."  
  
"Adrina, what's going on?" Van asked, "Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Quiet!" the soldier barked, "Lady Adrina is asking the questions!"  
  
"Lady Adrina," Van repeated coldly, "so you've deserted us too?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call it," Adrina allowed.  
  
"How could you?" Van cried, "after Folken left, we looked to you for strength and courage! Now I realize that you are just as heartless as him."  
  
Adrina's eyes flared. "I won't hear you talk about your brother that way! He loved you! He still loves you!"  
  
"Just like you do, right?" Van spat, "if that is what you consider love, then I'd rather not have it. Just don't expect me to spare you or Folken when I do destroy Zaibach."  
  
Adrina unsheathed her sword and held it threateningly at Van. "I am a Lady of Zaibach and do not tolerate threats from prisoners. If I were you I'd hold my tongue."  
  
"Adrina..." Merle murmured.  
  
Adrina didn't turn toward her sister. She kept her amethyst eyes locked on Van. His brown eyes were burning and she had a feeling that if he got loose right how he'd seriously injure her before he escaped.  
  
"Perhaps you forgot that I am the King of Fanelia and don't listen to threats from Zaibach scum like you!" Van seethed, "and they weren't threats, they were promises."  
  
Adrina smiled and raised her sword.  
  
"NO!" Merle and Hitomi screamed as Adrina brought the sword down. There was a sound of air being sliced and then nothing. Merle and Hitomi stopped screaming to survey the damage. They were surprised to see that Van was perfectly intact but his restraints were severed. Van pushed the ropes aside and stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" The soldier demanded as he pulled his sword. Adrina spun around and attacked. The soldier barely had time to defend himself. He was so stunned by what was going on that he lost his balance. On his way to the ground, Adrina slammed the hilt of her sword into his head, rendering him unconscious. She turned around and saw that Van had retrieved his sword from the table and had freed Hitomi and Merle. Adrina sheathed her sword and hurried to the door. She checked the hallway and finding it empty, turned to the others.  
  
"Come on!" she beckoned and hurried into the hall. Van, Merle and Hitomi followed as Adrina ran down the corridors toward the hangar. Once they reached it, Adrina stopped them.  
  
"Stay out here," Adrina instructed, "I'll check it out and see how many soldiers there are." Van nodded and the three of them hid in the shadows while Adrina hurried into the hangar.  
  
"Hey!" Adrina called, drawing the attention of the soldiers, "the prisoners have escaped and were last seen heading to the control room. If they get control of the fortress, we're all dead! They need to be found NOW!"  
  
All the soldiers ran out of the hangar and down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Adrina got Van and the others. They hurried into the hangar and over to Escaflowne. Van climbed up into the control chamber and activated the guymelef while Adrina opened the hangar.  
  
"Let's go." Van leaned down and laid Escaflowne's hand in front of them. Merle and Hitomi climbed on quickly, but Adrina hesitated.  
  
"Come on Adrina!" Van urged, "We gotta hurry!"  
  
Adrina climbed on and Escaflowne stood up. The guymelef walked over to the hangar door and jumped out, changing into dragon form as it fell. When changed, the four of them were sitting in the passenger area. As they sped away from the fortress, Adrina cast a glance back at it over her shoulder and wondered what Folken would think when he found out what she had done. 


	13. Tragedy

"Adrina, Adrina wake up!"  
  
Adrina opened her eyes to see her little sister leaning over her. She smiled and sat up. "I'm awake. What's the plan for the day?"  
  
"Princess Millerna's wedding is today!" Merle exclaimed.  
  
The night before, they had arrived back in Palas without incident. They had landed outside the windmill where they had been captured. Hitomi had hurried back to the castle at Van's request, but he, Merle and Adrina had stayed up until dawn discussing the events of the past month. Adrina had finally fallen asleep next to Merle in the haystack when the first light of the sun had started to awaken the land.  
  
Merle had told Adrina all about Princess Millerna Aston and her wedding to the rich merchant Dryden Fasso. Merle was excited about the wedding, Adrina could tell. The night before, Adrina was afraid that Van and Merle would be angry with her but after the long conversation, things were practically back to normal between the three of them.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Merle rushed as Adrina straightened her dress and fixed her hair, "We've gotta find you a different dress for the wedding! You can't go to an Asturian royals wedding dressed like a Zaibach noble!"  
  
Just as they were about to start down from the hayloft, Van's head appeared over the top of the ladder. "Are you two ready?"  
  
"Yep!" Merle chirped. Van climbed down the ladder, followed by Adrina and Merle. When they reached the ground, they left the windmill and walked down the dusty road to the Asturian palace. They were met by Hitomi and Allen.  
  
"Hitomi told me about last night," Allen informed.  
  
Van regarded him with a cold stare. "Adrina needs a new dress. Do you think you could get someone to find her one?"  
  
"Of course," Allen agreed. They followed him into the castle and waited while he talked to some servant girls. They hurried away and came back in a few minutes with a light blue dress. They led Adrina into a room where she could put the dress on. She changed quickly and rejoined Van and Merle. Hitomi and Allen had gone to get ready for the wedding..  
  
"We'd better find somewhere to watch the wedding from," Van suggested. The three of them left the palace and settled themselves on a rooftop near where the wedding was to be held. They had been sitting for only a few minutes when Van stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Lord Van?" Merle asked.  
  
"To get Escaflowne," Van answered, "I don't need it, but I'd feel better if it was close by. You two stay here. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Van jumped down from the roof and disappeared into the gathering crowd. A few minutes later, Merle and Adrina saw Escaflowne approaching. The guymelef stopped behind the building they were perched on. The control chamber opened and Van joined them on the roof again.  
  
Twenty minutes later the wedding began. Princess Millerna approached in a boat, as did Dryden. They met at the alter and walked up the stairs. They knelt in front of the priest ad he began to perform the ceremony. The wedding didn't last very long. Near the end, Escaflowne's energist began to glow.  
  
"What?" Van asked.  
  
"What's it doing?" Adrina questioned, her hand automatically going to her sword. She may have ditched the Zaibach clothes but she wasn't ready to part with her sword.  
  
A pink stream of light shot out of Escaflowne's energist and out into the sky, revealing the Vione and the twins' guymelefs.  
  
"Hey!" Van shouted, "that's my brother's..."  
  
"The floating fortress!" Adrina gasped, "and the twins' guymelefs!"  
  
"The twins?" Van inquired.  
  
"Naria and Eriya," Adrina told him, "they're Folken's warriors."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Merle questioned, fear in her voice.  
  
"I doubt they're here to wish Millerna and Dryden good luck," Adrina quipped. The sky darkened as a solar eclipse took place and Van jumped down to Escaflowne.  
  
"Van!" Adrina called but he didn't hear her. He climbed into the control chamber and ran to a clearing among the buildings. Escaflowne changed to the dragon and soared into the sky to meet the oncoming threats. On the ground, weapons and guymelefs were being equipped, but something seemed wrong. The huge crossbows' cords snapped and the guymelefs wouldn't activate.  
  
Out of the sky, lightning began to crash down. It struck several different places, shattering the rock and hurling the pieces down at the onlookers. Merle and Adrina hugged each other and ducked as lightning struck a nearby tower.  
  
"What's going on?" Adrina exclaimed. She looked up and saw Naria's guymelef descend in the middle of what had been the wedding ceremony. She couldn't see Eriya or Van.  
  
"There's Lord Van!" Merle shouted and pointed into the sky. Escaflowne was plummeting to the ground out of control. It hit the cobblestone street next to Naria and bucked wildly as Eriya landed beside her sister. Escaflowne thrashed harder, then lay still.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle cried and started to jump off the roof.  
  
"No Merle!" Adrina grabbed her sister and held her back.  
  
"Attention people of Asturia!" A voice boomed from the sky.  
  
Adrina looked up. "Folken."  
  
"We are the Zaibach Intensified Luck Soldiers," Folken continued, "I repeat, attention people of Asturia! We are the Zaibach Intensified Luck Soldiers. Resistance is futile. Horrible fates await any of those who dare oppose us. We have demands. Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon and the Zaibach traitor Adrina Celone. If you wish to avoid further misfortune, hand over the two women we have named."  
  
Adrina let go of Merle and strode over to the edge of the roof. Merle scrambled after her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Merle shrieked.  
  
"I'm going," Adrina replied and jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Adrina, you can't!" Merle screamed and followed after her.  
  
From a pile of rubble, Hitomi emerged and ran towards the twins' guymelefs. She stopped and held out her arms.  
  
"I'm the girl from the Mystic Moon!" she shouted, "And my name is Hitomi Kanzaki!" Adrina ran up beside her and drew her sword as Hitomi continued, "if you want me, here I am!"  
  
"I trust I don't have to identify myself, do I girls?" Adrina smirked.  
  
The twins brought their guymelefs closer. "Well well, if it isn't the little traitor," Naria hissed.  
  
"Lord Folken can't wait to execute you for your betrayal," Eriya added.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Naria suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Eriya shot metal claws out and wrapped them around Hitomi. Adrina swung her sword at the metal but was knocked aside by Naria. Her sword spun from her hand as she crashed to the ground and cracked her head. Lights began to dance in front of her eyes and she struggled to remain conscious. Through the haze, she heard Van call out to Hitomi and vice versa, then vaguely saw Van rushing to Hitomi.  
  
"Adrina, are you okay?" Merle appeared at her side, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine, Merle," Adrina assured and struggled to sit up. She saw Van was back on the ground and Hitomi was still in Eriya's clutches. Naria took a step towards Adrina, who instinctively pushed Merle aside and crawled to her sword. She used the sword to push herself into a standing position and waited dizzily for Naria's attack.  
  
Adrina squinted as the eclipse finally passed, bathing the destruction in sunlight. From the twins' guymelefs, groans and choking sounds were heard. Eriya's guymelef fell to it's knees and released Hitomi. She screamed as she fell but was caught by Allen before she hit the ground.  
  
The twin's guymelefs took off into the sky, leaving behind the death and destruction of their intensified luck. Adrina swayed unsteadily as she watched the twins escape. As they sped away, Naria's guymelef began to fall. Adrina watched as the guymelef began to smoke, then exploded. Adrina closed her eyes and turned away, saying a silent prayer for the fallen soldier.  
  
After the danger had passed, the task of tending to the wounded and cleaning up the city started. Merle insisted that Adrina rest after the blow to her head, but after ten minutes she felt fine and began to help the wounded. The injured had been brought to the courtyard of the palace and a makeshift hospital had been set up. Doctors were in short supply and Adrina's moderate healing skills were in demand.  
  
Adrina helped the doctors until dusk. The patients were made as comfortable as possible and Adrina was allowed to leave. She made her way back to the windmill where Van and Merle had a fire going. Adrina took her sword off and flopped down next to the warm blaze.  
  
"It's about time you made it back," Merle scolded, "you shouldn't have worked so long after hitting your head earlier."  
  
"Oh Merle," Adrina smiled, "I'm fine, really and the doctors needed my help."  
  
"She's right, Adrina," Van aided, "you should get some rest."  
  
"You're right," Adrina yawned and grabbed her sword. She walked over to the loft ladder.  
  
"Do you want something to eat first?" Merle held out a plate with food on it, "You should eat to keep up your strength."   
  
"I'll eat in the morning," Adrina promised, "I just want to get to sleep."  
  
"Good night!" Van and Merle called as Adrina curled up in the warm hay. She covered up with her cloak and was asleep in minutes.  
  
The next day, Merle woke Adrina up early. After a quick breakfast, the two of them went to the hospital to help the doctors. Hitomi was there too and the three of them chatted lightly as they ran errands and changed bandages. During the meals, the three of them ran back and forth between the kitchen and the hospital, serving the injured and their families.  
  
As it got dark, the three of them finished up their duties and started to leave. Merle was practically asleep on her feet when a woman stopped them and asked if they could take the dishes back to the kitchen. Hitomi and Adrina agreed and gathered up the dishes after sending Merle to bed. They were both loaded with dishes as they entered the castle.  
  
"Adrina?" Hitomi spoke, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Adrina answered.  
  
"Do you regret helping us escape?"  
  
Adrina stopped walking and looked over at Hitomi. "What makes you think I'd regret it?"  
  
"A lot of things." Hitomi avoided Adrina's gaze.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well," Hitomi started, "Van told me that you and Folken were really close."  
  
"That's true," Adrina admitted.  
  
"And when the Intensified Luck Soldiers came for us, I saw the sadness in your eyes when Folken called you a traitor," Hitomi added. Adrina said nothing, so Hitomi continued. "You're in love with Folken, aren't you?"  
  
The girls' eyes met and Adrina nodded. "Yes, I love him," she confessed, "but that doesn't mean I would do it differently if I had the chance. I would never pick my happiness over your, Van and Merle's freedom." She turned away from Hitomi. "Let's get these dishes to the kitchen before we starve to death. I don't know about you, but some of the leftovers on these dishes are starting to look good." Both girls laughed and continued on towards the kitchen.  
  
"When I first came to Gaea," Hitomi began as they walked, "You told me that Merle is your sister. I don't want to be rude, but how is that possible?"  
  
"Merle's not really my sister," Adrina explained, "My parents were both human. They found her when she was a kitten. Her parents had abandoned her in the Fanelian Forest. My mother found her one day and raised her as her own."  
  
"I think it takes more than blood to be family," Hitomi commented.  
  
"Me too," Adrina agreed.  
  
They came to the stairs that led to the kitchen and started up. Suddenly, Hitomi cried out and stumbled, dropping her load of dishes. Adrina stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Adrina asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hitomi grumbled, "but my shoelace broke!" She picked up the sneaker. Adrina looked down at the shoe in Hitomi's hand. A sudden noise in the passageway they had just come from drew both of their attention. Before they could react, they were attacked. Adrina dropped her dishes as her hand went to her sword, but it wasn't there. She remembered that she had left it in the hayloft. She saw that their attacker had grabbed Hitomi and held her claws to her throat.  
  
"Naria!" Adrina exclaimed, "You're alive!"  
  
"Quiet," Naria hissed, "If you try anything, I'll kill her." Naria tightened her hold on Hitomi's throat.  
  
"Why are you here?" Adrina asked.  
  
"I'm taking the two of you back to Lord Folken," Naria told her, then groaned in pain, "You'll come peacefully or you'll be sorry."  
  
Adrina knew that Naria wasn't kidding and without her sword, she couldn't defend herself. Rather than risk their lives, she agreed. "All right Naria, we'll come with you."  
  
"Good." Naria pushed Hitomi forward. "Walk!" The three of them walked quietly to a nearby window. Adrina climbed out, followed by Hitomi and Naria. They were now standing on the wall surrounding the castle. Naria dragged the two over to the edge of the wall. Adrina looked down, wondering where the guards were.  
  
"Go," Naria ordered and shoved Adrina. She caught herself on the edge of the wall before she fell off. She turned around and glared at Naria.  
  
"Go where?" Adrina demanded.  
  
"Down," Naria clarified.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Adrina said, "You want me to kill myself."  
  
Naria growled and wrapped an arm around each girls' waist, then jumped from the wall. The girls screamed as they fell towards the rocky ground. They were surprised when Naria landed gracefully and let go of them.  
  
"Let's go," Naria nudged them forward, "we've got a boat to catch." The girls walked quickly as Naria urged them towards the waterfront. When they reached the marina, Naria ordered them onto a small, covered boat. They climbed on without resistance and sat down. Naria went through a small curtain towards the front of the boat. A low whisper was heard, then the boat began moving and Naria returned. She sat in front of the two girls and brandished her claws threateningly.  
  
"The two of you will keep quiet or you'll be sorry," Naria threatened.  
  
Hitomi looked frightened and nodded, but Adrina was curious.  
  
"Why does Emperor Dornkirk want Hitomi?" she asked.  
  
"Quiet traitor!" Naria spat, "that's none of your business! As soon as we get you back to the floating fortress, it won't matter to you anyway. Nothing will."  
  
"Ah right," Adrina nodded, "my execution. Why don't you just kill me now? It'd save you the trouble of hauling me around."  
  
"You have no idea how much I'd like to," Naria smiled sinisterly, "When Eriya and I found out you were Adrina from Fanelia, we were afraid that you would be competition for Lord Folken's heart. He told us all about you when we were younger. Of course, now that you've betrayed him, you're no longer a threat to us. Lord Folken can't wait to kill you with his bare hands."  
  
Adrina's eyes clouded over and she turned away from the cat. The boat began to rock back and forth, causing the women to hold on or be thrown off the boat. Hitomi started to fall towards the edge of the boat, but Naria grabbed her quickly. Hitomi held onto Naria's arm and her eyes lost focus. Adrina remembered when Zaibach had attacked Allen's fortress. Hitomi had fallen into a sort of trance and saw the attack coming. She had the same look in her eyes now.  
  
"So that's..." Hitomi's eyes focused again.  
  
"Huh?" Naria grunted.  
  
"So that's what happened," Hitomi finished.  
  
Naria let go of Hitomi and pushed her back into the seat as the boat steadied. The boat continued on for about an hour, then docked. They were ushered out of the boat and into a waiting wagon. Adrina and Hitomi sat in the back of the wagon and Naria took the driver's seat. She whipped the horse and they shot off down a dark, tree-lined road. Adrina had had many chances to escape, but she didn't want to endanger Hitomi. Maybe if she really believed that Folken would let her be killed, she would've been more desperate to escape.  
  
As they sped down the road, Hitomi began to talk to Naria. "Why are you doing this? For Van's brother Folken? To repay him for saving you?"  
  
Naria gasped and looked back at Hitomi. Adrina had never heard how or why Naria and Eriya came to be loyal to Folken. She assumed that when Hitomi had touched Naria, she had seen it.  
  
"Don't you understand," Hitomi continued, "it doesn't make any sense! It's wrong!" Hitomi turned her eyes back to the road. "Look out! Watch where you're...We're going to crash!"  
  
Adrina spun around just in time to see the wagon plow into a large rock in the road. The wagon stopped immediately but the passengers did not. The women flew out of the wagon and rolled across the ground.  
  
Adrina stopped rolling and groaned. Her right shoulder ached where she had hit the ground and she felt a stinging in both of her palms. She sat up and looked down at them. They were both skinned and raw. She quickly picked out the rocks and got to her feet.  
  
"Don't even think of escaping!" Naria groaned. She was lying about ten feet away from Adrina and was struggling to her feet. Hitomi was sitting in front of Naria. "I'm taking you two back to Lord Folken!"  
  
Hitomi stood up and backed away. She looked like she was about to bolt. If she did, Adrina would make sure Naria didn't follow. Naria reached for Hitomi and Adrina could see blood running down her left hand. She collapsed again and Hitomi hesitated, then walked up to Naria and wrapped her wrist with a pale pink cloth.  
  
"Is that better?" Hitomi asked, "Why don't you come home with me? You shouldn't try to move in the shape your in."  
  
Adrina was surprised by Hitomi's kindness, but not surprised by Naria's indifference as she stood up and faced her.  
  
"Please!" Hitomi begged, "don't worry! It's okay! I can talk to Allen and the others you know. They're really nice. They'll know that you're not bad."  
  
Naria chuckled and turned back to Hitomi. "Are you asking me to surrender little girl? I suppose you want me to believe what your saying. The only person I trust is Lord Folken."  
  
She grabbed Hitomi and turned back towards Adrina.  
  
"So now we walk?" Adrina inquired.  
  
"Shut up and go," Naria hissed and they started down the road.  
  
They reached their destination, the harbor, just before dawn. They boarded another boat and sat quietly while Naria tried to start the engine. She worked on it until after the sun was up and Adrina could tell she was getting frustrated. They had already seen a few guards from the palace snooping around and they assumed they were looking for them.  
  
"Don't go back to Folken!" Hitomi pleaded, "Please! Use this ship to go somewhere far away! Changing your body with some kind of machine and being hurt by it...even if it's for someone that you love, it's not right."  
  
Naria stopped fiddling with the engine. "Shut up."  
  
"It's wrong!" Hitomi insisted, "It's so very wrong!"  
  
Naria swung her hand at Hitomi, but Adrina caught her wrist before she connected.  
  
"She right Naria," Adrina agreed, "Folken shouldn't have altered your bodies, especially when he knew there was a chance that something could go wrong."  
  
"Lord Folken would never hurt us on purpose!" Naria raged.  
  
"I know that," Adrian said, "but he's being influenced by Dornkirk."  
  
"Just shut up," Naria pulled away from Adrina.  
  
Suddenly the boat began to pitch and roll. Hitomi held on tightly and Adrina looked up to see Eriya's guymelef hovering over the water.  
  
"Hello sister," Eriya called.  
  
"Eriya!" Naria exclaimed. She turned to Hitomi and Adrina. "Serving under Lord Folken is all that I need to make me happy."  
  
An explosion in the sky drew all of their attention. The floating fortress suddenly appeared with smoke billowing out of it. Through the smoke, Escaflowne could be seen hacking at the control room.  
  
"Oh no!" Adrina cried, "Folken!"  
  
"Folken, no," Naria breathed.  
  
"Oh Van," Hitomi anguished.  
  
"Come on sister," Eriya called, "hurry!" Her guymelef laid it's hand within jumping distance of the boat. Suddenly, they both began to groan and Naria appeared as if she had aged thirty years.  
  
"Sister!" Eriya urged.  
  
Naria turned to Hitomi. "You'd only get in the way if we took you with us. As for you..." Naria grabbed Adrina and pushed her onto the guymelef's hand. "You won't miss your execution. Hurry now Eriya! Take us back to Lord Folken!"  
  
Eriya's guymelef shot into the sky towards the floating fortress. Adrina clung tightly to the guymelef as they rocketed towards the Vione. Adrina had wanted to go with them. She knew if Van found Folken, he'd kill him without question. They reached the floating fortress and saw Escaflowne with it's sword raised. Adrina's heart stopped when she saw Folken standing in the sword's path.  
  
Without hesitation, Eriya slammed her guymelef into Escaflowne, sending it sprawling. The melef's hand was lowered to the ground and Naria and Adrina jumped off next to Folken. Naria stood protectively in front of him while Adrina ran to his side.  
  
"Leave him to us, Lord Folken!" Naria declared.  
  
"Naria," Folken said surprised. He turned to Adrina. "Adrina."  
  
"Are you all right?" Adrina questioned.  
  
Folken nodded.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Eriya shouted at Van, "Are you blind? Can't you see that Lord Folken cares about you? Why can't you see how much he cares? Answer me, why can't you see it?"  
  
"Just what are you saying?" Van demanded.  
  
"I won't let anyone make Lord Folken feel sad," Eriya shouted, "no one!"  
  
Escaflowne's energist began to glow and an explosion erupted through the floor. Escaflowne was flung backwards, as were Naria and Eriya.  
  
"Folken!" Adrina cried and tried her best to block him from the explosion. Once the fire had subsided, she stepped away from him. He started to say something to her, but his attention was drawn to something behind her.  
  
"Naria! Eriya!" Folken rushed past Adrina and knelt down by the sisters. Both of them were injured and didn't look good.  
  
"Lord Folken," Naria begged weakly, "Please get away from here." As she said this, the fortress shook and a portion of the floor fell away, revealing the ocean below.  
  
"There's no need to worry about my sister and I," Eriya assured, "You don't know how glad we are to have met you, Lord Folken."  
  
"And we are happy to die with you watching over us," Naria added. "Goodbye, Lord Folken." Both twins closed their eyes and went limp. From across the room, Adrina burst into tears. She was surprised to see Emperor Dornkirk appear on a screen behind Folken.  
  
"There was a reaction?" Dornkirk questioned, "A reaction of misfortune to the artificially enhanced good fortune? But this experiment was successful beyond all my expectations. I have the answer! The answer that has forever eluded man. Our fate equations. And now..."  
  
Folken stood from his crouch by the twins' bodies and threw off his sorcerer cloak. He turned to Dornkirk, his face a mask of rage and sorrow. "You are wrong, Your Majesty!"  
  
"What?" Dornkirk demanded. The image began to distort and the screen cracked, then exploded. Folken stood motionless for a moment, then strode over to Eriya's guymelef. He climbed in and activated it. For a brief moment, Adrina thought Folken was going to leave her there to die. She realized she was wrong when he put the hand in front of her and closed it over her protectively when she climbed on. He engaged the rockets and blasted out of the gaping hole Van had made.  
  
As they ascended into the sky, Adrina turned and saw the Vione hit the water and start to sink. With tears still streaming down her face, Adrina whispered, "Goodbye Naria. Goodbye Eriya. I'm sorry things turned out this way, but I promise I'll watch over Folken for you." 


	14. Black Winged Angel

Adrina woke up and was surprised to find it was dark. As they traveled, she had dozed off after the events of the last day and night. She sat up from the soft ground and saw Eriya's melef sitting next to her. She looked around for Folken and tried to figure out where she was. She recognized her surroundings immediately. Folken had brought them to Fanelia.  
  
Adrina heard a soft voice and saw Folken standing in front of the colorful mural he, Adrina, Van and Merle had painted on the castle when they were children. She stood up quickly and walked over to him, but he didn't seem to hear or see her.  
  
"Will somebody tell me why my wishes never come true?" Folken pleaded.  
  
"Oh, Folken."   
  
He turned around and saw Adrina standing there, tears glistening in her eyes. His facial expression changed from sorrow to acceptance. "Rina," Folken started and pulled her into his arms, "that's not true. My most important wish did come true. You're here with me, aren't you?"  
  
Adrina's tears began to fall when she heard Folken use the nickname she hadn't heard in years. She had been so afraid that he would be furious with her after she released Van, Merle and Hitomi, but his tender embrace told otherwise.  
  
Folken gently turned her face up so she was looking at him and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Don't cry Rina. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through."  
  
"Folken," Adrina murmured, "none of it matters. All that matters is that we're safe."  
  
"And we're together," Folken added. Before she could react, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Adrina's eyes went wide and she stared up at him in shock. A smile traced his lips and she couldn't help but smile back. He lowered his lips to hers again and this time she returned the kiss whole-heartedly under the light of the moon.  
  
A sudden noise in the nearby rubble had the two of them pulling apart. Adrina reached fro her sword and cursed herself when she remembered she had left it in the windmill. She had no idea how she was going to do it, but she knew that she would die protecting Folken if she had to. She stepped in front of him and squinted into the darkness in hopes of catching a glimpse of whatever had made the noise. She was surprised when she felt Folken's left hand close around her wrist and pull her back. He pulled her next to him and looked down at her.  
  
"What is it?" Adrina asked.  
  
"I don't know," Folken replied.  
  
"Then why did you pull me back?" Adrina demanded.  
  
"You're unarmed," Folken reminded.  
  
"It is my duty to protect you," Adrina stated.  
  
"Not anymore," Folken told her.  
  
They both fell silent as another sound drew their attention. In the pale moonlight, they could just make out dark moving shapes. They were man-sized; maybe a little bigger and there was at least five of them. Adrina felt the fear spread through her body as the shapes came closer, revealing glowing red eyes. Adrina looked around frantically for anything she could use as a weapon. Suddenly, the figures stopped moving.  
  
"Folken?" One of the figures called. The voice was familiar.  
  
"Yes?" Folken answered.  
  
The figures stepped out of the shadows and Adrina recognized them immediately.  
  
"Rahm!" she exclaimed as the fear left her.  
  
"Hello Adrina," Rahm greeted, "I never thought I'd see the two of you here together again."  
  
"Things have changed," Folken informed, "I am no longer loyal to Zaibach."  
  
"That's good to hear," Rahm commented, "so, what brings you to Fanelia?"  
  
"I was hoping to send word to Van to meet me here," Folken told him.  
  
"No problem," Rahm assured, "I can send someone to Asturia right now."  
  
"I would be very grateful," Folken said.  
  
Rahm turned to the four wolf men behind him. "Go back to the pace and send the messenger to Asturia. The message is for Van Fanel. His brother Folken is waiting for him in Fanelia."  
  
The wolf men nodded and ran off into the shadows. After they had disappeared into the darkness, Rahm turned back to Folken and Adrina. "Where are you two staying tonight?"  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it," Folken admitted, "We'll probably just stay here and wait for Van."  
  
"He won't be here before dawn," Rahm assured, "why don't you come back to the cave? It's warm and we've got food. You can sleep for the rest of the night and I'll wake you up before dawn so you can come back here and wait for Van."  
  
"What do you think?" Folken asked Adrina.  
  
"Whatever you want to do," Adrina allowed.  
  
Folken looked back at Rahm. "We accept your offer with gratitude."  
  
"Good," Rahm smiled, "let's go."  
  
The three of them made their way out of Fanelia and down the road. After a few minutes, they left the main road and headed down a steep hill. When they reached the bottom, they were in front of a huge cave mouth that was partially covered by bushes. Rahm pushed the bushes aside and motioned for them to enter. They did and were almost immediately swallowed in darkness.  
  
"Just a second," Rahm's voice echoed off the cave walls. A moment later the cavern was illuminated in light as the wolf man lit a large torch. "This way."  
  
Rahm led them down a corridor that Y-ed off to the left. He continued on to the right. They came to several other choices like the first one. Adrina realized that if you didn't know where you were going, you could easily get lost in the labyrinth. The passed another fork in the path and finally emerged into a large cavern illuminated by torches along the wall. Rahm walked into the center of the room and motioned for Folken and Adrina to do the same. Once they had joined him, he stepped on a lighter spot on the ground. The rock depressed and the ground began to move. Adrina looked down and saw that they were on a platform that descended into a well-lit and lively room. The platform stopped as it reached the ground and the four of them stepped off. Once they were clear of the platform, it rose back into the ceiling.  
  
"Welcome to Bornal," Rahm greeted, "The underground city of the wolves."  
  
Many wolf people were in the room, minding their own business. They went about happily and chatted as they performed their tasks. Adrina recognized a few of them from visits they made to Fanelia for various reasons. Four wolf men approached them as they stood by the platform.  
  
"Did the messenger go already?" Rahm asked.  
  
"Yes," one of them answered, "he left as soon as we finished telling him the message."  
  
"Good," Rahm said, "I have another task for you. Could you show our guests to a room where they can rest and get them something to eat?"  
  
"Of course," the wolf man nodded.  
  
"Actually," Folken started, "I'd like to talk with you for a bit before I rest."  
  
"All right," Rahm agreed.  
  
"Goodnight Adrina," Folken called as he and Rahm headed into a room.  
  
"Goodnight Folken," Adrian said and followed the wolf man to a nearby room. The room was small, but would serve as a place for Adrina to rest. A bed rested against the far wall and Adrina sat down on it while the wolf went to get her some food. He returned a minute later with a big bowl of stew. Adrina thanked him and ate the stew hungrily. When she was finished, she set the bowl next to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Adrina was awakened a few hours later by Folken calling to her.  
  
"Rina, wake up."  
  
Adrina opened her eyes and saw Folken sitting next to her. She smiled. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Folken repeated. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," Adrina answered with a blush.  
  
"Good," Folken said, "It's almost dawn. Van will be meeting us shortly."  
  
Adrina sat up and Folken moved form the bed. She pushed off the blankets and stood up, slipping her feet into her shoes. She ran her fingers through her hair and then followed Folken out into the almost deserted main chamber. Rahm was waiting for them.  
  
"Ready?" he asked cheerfully. Folken nodded and Rahm led them out of the caves. He followed them to Fanelia and waited with them as the sun rose beautifully over the mountains.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen a Fanelian sunrise," Adrina commented. She sat down on a broken stone.  
  
"Too long," Folken agreed and took a seat next to Adrina. Rahm chose to stand in front of them.  
  
The sun cleared the mountains and began to climb in the sky as the three of them waited for Van. This was the first time Adrina had seen the destruction of Fanelia in the light and she tried not to stare. She didn't want Folken to see her surveying the damage he had helped cause.  
  
The morning progressed and Folken began to whistle the lullaby. The sound was soothing and Adrina forgot about the destruction around her.  
  
"Do you think he'll come?" Rahm asked finally, silencing Folken's tune.  
  
"He'll come," Folken replied matter-of-factly, "it's Van, remember?"  
  
Rahm nodded. "All this, even though you understand each other so well?" He looked up in the sky. "There he is."  
  
Adrina and Folken looked up. Flying over the mountains was Escaflowne. They both rose and stood near Rahm as Van approached. HE flew over them and Adrina saw Hitomi was with him. He circled around and descended in front of them, landing on the unbroken stone. He did not look pleased.  
  
"Well hello," Rahm called to Hitomi, "I thought you'd still be with Van." He turned to leave. "I understand you may be a little worried, but don't be. I'm not getting involved. Van, Folken, Adrina, I'll see you later."  
  
"Thank you Rahm," Folken said.  
  
"Bye!" Adrina called and waved. She turned back around. The tension in the air was palpable as Van glared at Folken.  
  
"Are you alone?" Van demanded.  
  
"Do you honestly thing that I would lay a trap for my own brother?" Folken inquired.  
  
Van's face twisted in rage and he jumped down from Escaflowne. Hitomi called to him as he hit the ground and drew his sword. "You're no brother of mine!"  
  
Adrina moved protectively in front of Folken in case Van decided to attack, but he didn't move.  
  
"Look!" Van ordered, "Look at what happened to the homeland you abandoned. This green land protected by dragons is in ruins!"  
  
"Van stop it!" Adrina pleaded.  
  
"Do you hate me?" Folken asked, "Me, Folken, your only brother?"  
  
Van brought his sword up. "You will pay for your crimes with this royal sword!"  
  
"No!" Adrina shouted, "You won't hurt him! I won't let you!"  
  
Suddenly, a pile of rubble in between Van and Folken exploded, throwing debris in every direction. Adrina took a step back as the stone rained down around her and Folken. She squinted through the thick dust and tried to see if Van was okay. She gasped when she saw a dragon emerge into the dust. It turned to Van and Hitomi and roared. Van pushed Hitomi back, who turned and screamed. Another dragon lumbered up behind them. Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and they ran towards an enclosed frame of what used to be a building.  
  
"Folken!" Adrina cried, "You've got to help them!"  
  
"Violence will only make the situation worse," Folken told her, "Van must let go of the anger in his heart or the dragons won't leave."  
  
Adrina's eyes held concern for Van and Hitomi. She didn't know if Van could let go of his anger. He blamed Folken for everything.  
  
"Drop your sword Van," Folken spoke, "Let go of the rage in your heart and the dragons will go away."  
  
Adrina knew there was no way Van could hear him and didn't know why Folken had spoken to him. She was surprised to hear Van shouting a second later.  
  
"Where are you? Do you really think I'll fall for that?" There was a short pause, then, "Folken! Show yourself right now!"  
  
"Fighting solves nothing," Folken said in the same quiet voice as before. Adrina didn't know how Van had heard him. "Yes, I failed to slay the dragon as part of the right to become King."  
  
"Folken," Adrina started and grabbed a hold of his left hand. She gasped as the scenery changed. She was standing in the Fanelian forest, still clutching Folken's hand. In front of them was a dragon and a teenaged boy. Adrina recognized the boy immediately as Folken. He was covered in dragon blood and panting hard. The dragon appeared to be dying. As she watched, the dragon's eye began to close. When he saw this, young Folken began to relax.  
  
Without warning, the dragon's eye flew open and he lunged at Folken, snapping off his right arm. Adrina screamed and tried to run to him, but Folken held her hand tightly, preventing her from leaving his side. Young Folken fell to the ground as blood gushed out of the wound. The dragon loomed over him and he looked up into the gaping jaws of the monster. Adrina's sobs racked her body as she stared on helplessly.  
  
"I was ready to die," Folken started, "but..."  
  
The dragon turned and retreated, leaving young Folken lying in a pool of his own blood. "Am I going to live?" He rolled over onto his back. "No, not with a wound like this." With his left hand, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a purple heart pendant surrounded by a dragon. Adrina gasped when she saw it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Adrina," he murmured as he clutched the necklace in his fist, "I promised I'd meet you by the tree, but I'm going to break that promise."  
  
"Folken!" Adrina screamed as the boy lost consciousness, "NO!"  
  
She felt a squeeze on her hand and look up at Folken. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were sad. The scene began to change and Adrina turned her tear stained face to the image in front of her. It was Folken and he was lying on a steel table, unconscious. He was covered up to his neck by a white sheet.  
  
"Noble of the land protected by dragons," a voice spoke.  
  
Adrina recognized the voice as Emperor Dornkirk. She felt anger rise up in her, but it was drowned out by the sorrow she felt after seeing what had happened to Folken. On the table, young Folken opened his eyes.  
  
"Who's there?" he called weakly.  
  
"My name is Dornkirk," the voice continued, "he who intends to control destiny with the power of Atlantis."  
  
"With the power of Atlantis?" Folken repeated. He brought his left arm up to shield his eyes from the intense light burning down on him.  
  
"You escaped death because of the power of Atlantis that flows within you," Dornkirk informed, "Join me and let us create a world free of war."  
  
"What?" Folken asked and sat up. The sheet slid down, revealing Folken's bare chest and the hideous bone arm attached to his right shoulder. He brought his right hand up and his eyes widened with fear and repulsion.  
  
"NO!" he screamed as the scene faded. The sound of his anguished cry broke her heart and Adrina felt as if she would pass out. She began to sway. Folken released her hand and wrapped his left arm around her waist to steady her. She turned and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Since then," Folken informed, "I've learned the ways of science under Dornkirk's tutelage. I've become a sorcerer of the Zaibach Empire. I did it all for an ideal future."  
  
"I see," Van yelled, "Is that why you sold your soul and country to Zaibach?"  
  
"Stop it Van!" Adrina screamed, "Just stop it! Didn't you see? Didn't you see what he went through? How can you condemn him?" She looked up and saw they were back in Fanelia. She didn't know if Van had heard her, but he said no more. Adrina took a shuddering breath and forced her tears to stop. She wiped them away and gazed up at Folken. He looked down at her but said nothing. The look in his eyes threatened to cause the tears to return so she hugged him tightly and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come on," Folken told her. He untangled himself from her embrace and led her up some nearby stairs. He stopped and ducked into the wreckage alongside the stairs, pulling Adrina with him. A second later, Hitomi ran by up the stairs. A dragon wailed and a shadow soared over the stairs. A slight tremor was felt and Adrina saw the dragon had landed in front of Hitomi. She looked up at Folken and he motioned for her to stay quiet. She nodded as Hitomi began to back down the stairs slowly. When she was parallel to their hiding place, Folken reached out and pulled Hitomi into the hiding place with them. He put his hand over her mouth and she began to struggle. She calmed down when she saw Adrina standing next to her. She tensed up again as the dragon stopped right next to them and looked in.  
  
Adrina was torn between retreating further into the wreckage or throwing herself in front of Folken. He released Hitomi and slowly grabbed Adrina's hand. She looked up at him and as if reading her thoughts, he shook his head. She nodded and a second later the dragon left them alone. Relieved, Hitomi fell to her knees.  
  
"Are you okay?" Adrina asked and knelt down next to her. Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Come on," Folken urged. The two women followed him out of the hiding place and into the sunlight. Neither dragon was anywhere to be seen, but they could be heard close by. Hitomi ran towards the sound and stopped as she reached a ledge. Adrina and Folken hurried behind.  
  
Below where they stood, one of the dragons had Van cornered against a wall. He held his sword threateningly towards the dragon.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
Without a word, Folken pulled his shirt off and jumped into the air.  
  
"Folken!" Adrina called. Folken leapt out over the dragon and as they watched, Folken's wings emerged from his back. Adrina gasped and covered her mouth. Both wings were jet black.  
  
Folken glided down and landed between the dragon and his brother.  
  
"Brother!" Van murmured, "But you..."  
  
"Put down your sword Van!" Folken ordered. "Put it down. Put it down!"  
  
Van dropped the sword and almost immediately, the dragons began to leave.  
  
"Van," Folken started, "You're anger and fear drew the dragons to you. Just as a drop of water causes ripples in a pond, where there is anger and fear, you will also find conflict. I will change the fate of man. To create a new world, free of anger and fear."  
  
"A world free of war?" Van asked.  
  
"I wanted nothing more than to lift the burden of being King from your shoulders," Folken told Van. He bent and picked up Van's sword. "Your gentleness made me want to build a kinder Fanelia, and there was nothing more I wanted in the world than to see that new country with you, Adrina and Merle. However..." Folken shoved the sword into the ground, "Dornkirk's methods, no, our methods, placed little value on human life. Those methods were wrong. I realize that now."  
  
As they talked, Hitomi and Adrina found a way down to where the brothers were talking. They stopped just short of them to allow Folken to finish his conversation with Van.  
  
"Van," Folken urged, "Come with me and together we will defeat Dornkirk."  
  
"Look brother," Van said, "Your wings!"  
  
A slight breeze began to blow, carrying a few of the ebony feathers towards the women. Adrina reached up and snatched one of the feathers out of the air and cradled it in her hand. Black. She knew what it meant when a draconian's wings darkened and she closed her eyes. No! She pleaded, not now! Not now after everything is finally okay again! She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
"What?" Adrina said, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
The women looked over as the brothers joined them.  
  
"We're going back to Asturia," Van informed, "all of us."  
  
The four of them made their way up to where Folken had leapt from the ledge. He picked up his shirt and put it back on as his wings disappeared. Adrina still clutched the black feather in her hand and Folken saw it. He pulled her hand open, allowing the breeze to carry the feather away. Adrina looked up at him, her eyes holding the question she longed to ask. He shook his head and followed Van over to Escaflowne. The four of them climbed onto the white dragon and flew off in the direction of Asturia. 


	15. To the Mystic Moon

Escaflowne had barely touched down when Merle came flying out of the windmill.  
  
"Lord Van!" she called and ran full speed at Escaflowne as the four of them climbed off the dragon. Suddenly, Merle screamed and came to a halt. She was staring directly at Folken and she narrowed her eyes. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Merle Kaelie Celone!" Adrina shouted, "How dare you talk about Folken like that!"  
  
"It's okay Merle," Van assured, "he's here to help us."  
  
Merle turned her attention to Van and the smile returned to her face. "Oh Lord Van! I'm so glad you're back!" She ran to him and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Come on," Van said, still hugging the cat girl, "We'd better get to the castle. Folken, I think it would be best if you waited here until we've explained to everyone what's going on."  
  
"All right," Folken agreed.  
  
"I'll wait here with Folken," Adrina offered.  
  
"Okay," Van nodded, "We'll be back as soon as we can."  
  
Hitomi, Merle and Van made their way to the castle and Folken and Adrina went into the windmill to wait. The first thing she did was climb up to the loft. She picked up her cloak and unfolded it to reveal her sword. She dropped the cloth and hugged the sword tightly.  
  
"I missed you," Adrina said to the sword, "I'll never go anywhere without you ever again!" She hooked the sword and scabbard around her waist and turned back to the ladder. She was surprised to see Folken sitting in the loft with his feet dangling towards the ground. She hadn't even heard him climb up.  
  
Adrina sat next to Folken, her legs hanging over the edge as well. They were both silent for a moment. Finally, Adrina spoke.  
  
"What do you think the Asturian counsel will think of you wanting to become their ally?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Folken admitted, "I can imagine they will suspect this is a trick to let Zaibach infiltrate them."  
  
"Is it?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Ashamed that she had doubted Folken, she avoided his gaze.  
  
"No," Folken replied, "Dornkirk has gone too far in order to achieve his goals. And don't' look away, I deserve everyone's suspicions, including yours."  
  
"That's not true," Adrina insisted, "I trust you Folken, and I shouldn't have questioned your motives."  
  
"It's all right," Folken assured.  
  
"Do you think the Asturian counsel will try to imprison you?" Adrina returned to their previous topic.  
  
"It is a possibility," Folken allowed.  
  
"Don't worry," Adrina consoled, "Even if I have to kill every soldier in Palas, they won't keep you as a prisoner."  
  
"We are no longer loyal to Zaibach," Folken reminded, "there is no need for you to protect me anymore."  
  
"I never was loyal to Zaibach," Adrina told him, "I was only loyal to you."  
  
Before anymore could be said, Van, Hitomi and Merle returned.   
  
"The Asturian counsel wants to speak with you immediately," Van informed. Folken nodded and climbed down to the ground, followed by Adrina. The five of them left the windmill and headed down the dusty road to the castle. When they arrived, they were met by three Asturian guards.  
  
"The counsel is ready for you." The guards led them into the castle and down a few corridors. They were stopped outside a huge set of double doors. "You cannot go before the counsel so armed." The guard pointed to Folken's sword.  
  
"Of course." Folken unbuckled the scabbard and handed it to Adrina. "Will you hold this until I return?"  
  
"Yes." Adrina took the sword. "Be careful."  
  
"I'll be fine." Folken leaned down and kissed her forehead, then followed the guards into the room. Adrina went over and sat down on a nearby bench. She was quickly surrounded by Merle, Hitomi and Van. They all stared down at her.  
  
"What was that about?" Merle demanded with a grin.  
  
"What?" Adrina's cheeks burned and she avoided their gazes.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell us about what just happened?" Merle prodded.  
  
"It was nothing," Adrina insisted, "just a friendly gesture."  
  
"Very friendly," Merle teased.  
  
Adrina scowled at her but said nothing. By this time, Van had lost interest in the sister's conversation and had sat down next to Adrina, his mind elsewhere. Hitomi sat down on the other side of Van, but her face still held interest in what Merle could force out of Adrina.  
  
"Come on, Adrina," Merle urged, "spill it! What's going on between you and Folken?"  
  
"Nothing!" Adrina declared.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing," Merle grinned.  
  
"It was," Adrina replied.  
  
"You know, that hurts my feelings," Merle started, "I'm your sister. You're supposed to tell me everything."  
  
"Fine!" Adrina conceded. She looked around to make sure no one was listening and whispered to Merle what had happened in Fanelia.  
  
"He kissed you!?" Merle exclaimed.  
  
"Sssh!" Adrina hushed as her face turned bright red. A few of the soldiers nearby and Van and Hitomi were now staring at Merle and Adrina.  
  
Merle giggled. "Adrina and Folken sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Quiet Merle!" Adrina lunged for her sister, but the cat was too fast. She sprang away and loped down the hallway, out of Adrina's grasp. Adrina started to chase her, but gave up quickly.   
  
Merle continued down the hallway and around a corner, shouting at the top of her lungs: "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage..."  
  
Adrina sat back down next to Van. She saw him staring questioningly at her and she turned her eyes to the floor. They sat outside in silence for about a half hour before the doors finally opened and Folken emerged. Adrina stood up expectantly.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," Folken assured, "they have agreed that in return for asylum, I will reveal Zaibach's secrets and aid Asturia in the war."  
  
"That's great!" Adrina exclaimed.  
  
"Right now I'm on my way to a meeting with the generals," Folken told her, "I will see you around dinnertime."  
  
"All right," Adrina agreed and watched as he departed down the hallway with the counsel.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days were a blur of meetings for Folken and helping the people of Asturia for Adrina. The two barely saw each other except for passing hellos or on the rare occasion when the two were free to share a meal. Van seemed to still be distrustful of Folken's motives and a change had come over Hitomi as well. She seemed depressed and many times while working together in the hospital or passing out food to the orphans, Adrina had caught her staring up at the Mystic Moon.  
  
By the fourth day, things were starting to calm down around Palas in the way of planning and repairing, but the troops were now ready for a Zaibach attack. At dawn, the troops, including Van and Allen, had departed on a mission to Rampant to ask for their allegiance.  
  
Since most of the troops were gone, Adrina and Merle were running around doing errands for Princess Millerna. They helped with the laundry and dishes, then were allowed a break for lunch. Adrina was surprised when Folken joined them.  
  
Folken sat down at the table and the three of them ate their lunch. Afterwards, Folken had to check the reports on the new guymelefs and excused himself after kissing Adrina and waving to Merle. Adrina and Merle returned to their errands after lunch and worked until sunset, when the troops came back. Many of them seemed upset and the sister's sought out Van.  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle called when she saw him. He turned and walked over to her and Adrina.  
  
"What happened?" Adrina inquired.  
  
"Zaibach attacked and destroyed Rampant," Van informed.  
  
"Oh no," Merle breathed.  
  
They turned their attention to Dryden as he approached. "What happened?"  
  
"Zaibach attacked Rampant," Van relayed, "the entire city was burned."  
  
"I see," Dryden said, "Rampant was completely destroyed. We must hold the meeting of our allies here in Palas."  
  
"Yes, that's right. I agree with you Dryden," Van supported, "Zaibach will come at us with everything they've got."  
  
"Yes," Dryden agreed.  
  
"We could launch a preemptive strike," Van suggested, "it's gonna be either us or them."  
  
"Why is fighting the only thing you can think about?" Everyone turned to and watched Hitomi approach.  
  
"What are you saying Hitomi?" Van questioned, "We've got to fight to protect you and everyone else."  
  
"I saw it Van," Hitomi told him, "I know that you enjoyed the fighting!"  
  
Van's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
"I really don't want you to protect me if that's what it does to you!" Hitomi cried, "I'm sick of all of it. I'm sick of this whole world."  
  
"Hitomi!" Van called.  
  
"Someone send me back," Hitomi pleaded, "Please! Someone send me back to my world!"  
  
Everyone watched in shock as a blue light surrounded Hitomi adn she rose into the air. Van and Allen both called to her, but the light disappeared and took Hitomi with it.  
  
"Hitomi..." Van murmured.  
  
"Where did she go?" Merle asked.  
  
"She must've gone back to her world," Adrina assumed.  
  
"No!" Allen shouted, "We've got to bring her back!"  
  
"We can't," Van whispered sadly.  
  
After the initial shock of Hitomi's departure, the gathered people began to drift away. Van, Merle, Adrina, Allen and Dryden made their way back to the castle as the sun faded. They met with Millerna in her parlor, and were joined a moment later by Folken. Allen relayed what had happened and Princess Millerna stood in shock.  
  
"Hitomi's disappeared?" she cried.  
  
"Darn it!" Dryden exclaimed, "I just don't get what's going on around here."  
  
"Tell me that Zaibach..." Millerna trailed off.  
  
"It's not possible," Folken assured. Everyone turned to him. "Even with the power of Dornkirk's science, it isn't possible to create a pillar of light." He turned from the window to face the others.  
  
"But where did Hitomi go then?" Millerna questioned.  
  
"She went home." All eyes were now on the young King. "She said she wanted to go back to the Mystic Moon so she...she left."  
  
The sorrow in Van's eyes made Adrina want to cry. She didn't realize how deep Van's feelings were for Hitomi, until now. He really cared for her and now that she was gone, he was inadvertently revealing those feelings.  
  
"But of course," Van continued, "this is really good news for us, isn't it? Zaibach can't use their fate alteration machine now."  
  
Suddenly, Allen's second in command Gadis, who Adrina had met briefly at their outpost, burst into the room. "Commander! It's the Zaibach army! They've set up a perimeter around our borders!"  
  
Adrina looked up at Folken with fear in her eyes. This was going to be the final showdown and it was very likely that most of them wouldn't survive.  
  
The next day, Asturia was closer to being back to normal than it had been since the attack. Most of the repairs were finished and many of the injured had been healed and returned to their homes. People went about their normal business with smiles on their faces and waved to those they knew. The general population had yet to learn of the perimeter set up by Zaibach. The only people in Palas that were not back to normal were the ones who had to worry about a Zaibach attack. Dryden and the counsel were on edge and the troops waited nervously to be sent to war. Zaibach had not made a move since setting up their perimeter, which caused for more frazzled nerves as they tried to anticipate the enemies intentions.  
  
Adrina had woken up and had breakfast with Folken, then gone to the windmill to check on Van. He had said nothing after they had been informed of Zaibach's attack and Adrina was worried about him. She had told him about her concerns, but Van had told her he was fine. They now sat on the roof of the windmill, waiting for Zaibach's next move.  
  
Finally, Merle couldn't stand it any longer. "Oh Lord Van!" she exclaimed, "Tell me, what's the matter? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
"It's nothing," Van insisted.  
  
"You're thinking about Hitomi, aren't you?" Merle questioned.  
  
"No," Van assured, "no, I'm not."  
  
"That's a lie!" Merle accused, "I've always been by your side Lord Van. I know you better than anyone, even Adrina. You're thinking about her."  
  
Adrina sat aside and listened to Merle speak to her beloved Lord Van.  
  
"You love Hitomi," Merle stated.  
  
Adrina stared open-mouthed as her sister said what she hadn't been able to. Van didn't move and Merle clamored down the side of the roof and latched onto his arm.  
  
"You haven't figured out how you really feel," Merle inquired, "have you Lord Van? To be honest, I've known for a very long time. Hitomi always said that thing, right? That people return your feelings? What you feel will reach her. I know she feels the same."  
  
Van looked up at the Mystic Moon longingly, then shook his head angrily. "You're wrong Merle. I don't love Hitomi. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. She loves Allen."  
  
"Lord Van..." Merle began.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Van snapped. He jumped down form the roof and disappeared into the windmill. Merle looked as if she was about to cry and Adrina hugged her tightly.  
  
"It'll be okay Merle," Adrina comforted, "He just needs some time to think about what you said."  
  
"I know," Merle nodded, "I just feel so terrible. On one hand, I know Lord Van loves Hitomi and I want him to be happy." She paused. "On the other hand, I hope she doesn't come back. If she does, I'll lose Lord Van forever."  
  
"Love is difficult," Adrina agreed, "but I think deep down you just want Van to be happy, don't you?"  
  
Merle nodded. "Adrina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love Folken?" Merle inquired.  
  
Adrina sighed. "Yeah. I do."  
  
"What would you do if it was Folken instead of Lord Van?" Merle asked.  
  
Adrina thought for a moment. "I really don't know. I would want him to be happy, but I know that I could never be happy without him. I guess it all depends on how selfish I am." She looked down at her sister. "I know you want someone to help you with this situation Merle, but the truth is, no one can help you with your decision because no one knows how you feel but you. This is something you have to settle on your own."  
  
"I know," Merle said, "thanks. I think I'm gonna go talk to Lord Van."  
  
"All right," Adrina nodded, "I'm going back to the castle. Let me know how things turn out."  
  
Adrina jumped down from the windmill and started along the dirt road back to the palace. When she reached the city, she was greeted by a few people who had come to know her while she had been in Palas. Most of them were either family members of the people who had been injured in the attack or the injured themselves. After helping an elderly woman get her newly bought goods to her home, she finally made it to the castle. She had been there so many times lately that the soldiers at the gate merely waved as she entered. She waved back and hurried into the castle. She went down a series of hallways and finally stopped outside Folken's room. She knocked softly.  
  
"Come in!" His voice floated through the door and she let herself in. The room was dark, as was usual. The only light was cast by three candles in a candelabra on a table. That was where Folken was sitting, reading some papers. Adrina closed the door behind her and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello," he greeted and kissed her cheek, "Did you speak with Van?" Folken pulled out the seat next to him and motioned for her to sit.  
  
"Yes," Adrina answered and took the chair he offered.  
  
"And?" Folken prodded.  
  
"He's in love with Hitomi," Adrina informed, "but he won't admit it."  
  
"Perhaps it is his way of coping with her departure," Folken suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Adrina admitted, "but I don't think that's the right way to deal with it. He's been like a zombie since she left." Adrina paused and looked up at Folken. "I think you should talk to him."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Folken told her, "he still does not trust me."  
  
"He's still angry with you, I know," Adrina stated, "but you're his brother. He'll listen to you."  
  
Folken sighed. "I can't go until later. I've got to read over these reports and try to fix the problems as soon as I can. The counsel is impatient to have the guymelefs ready in case Zaibach attacks. So far, they have made no move but have sent no word of their purpose either."  
  
"I understand," Adrina nodded, "Would you like me to leave so you can work?"  
  
"No," Folken answered, "I'd like you to stay. Perhaps you can help me decide the best solution for some of these problems." Since they had come to Asturia, Folken had been teaching Adrina about science and how the guymelefs worked. She was a fast learner and could already detect and fix minor technological problems.  
  
"All right," Adrina agreed, eager to help. As Folken read the performance reports of the new guymelefs he had built, Adrina studied him silently. Since leaving Zaibach, Folken had changed significantly. His face was no longer an emotionless mask and he smiled often when he was with Adrina. His disposition had changed, making him seem more like the old Folken and less like the Zaibach sorcerer. Even his hair had grown, causing it to droop down around his face and giving him an almost innocent appearance. Adrina watched him and wondered how he managed to walk down the streets of Palas without having every woman in the city throwing themselves at his feet. To be honest, she had heard a few of the women giggle and whisper when they saw him coming, then wave and smile as he passed.  
  
Her thoughts were scattered as Folken called to her. "What?"  
  
"What do you think about this?" Folken pointed to a section on the paper he was reading.  
  
They worked on the papers for nearly four hours, only stopping once to have a quick dinner. By the time they had finished the sun had gone down and night had fallen outside the draped window. Adrina stretched as Folken stacked the papers up neatly.  
  
"That was a lot of work," she commented.  
  
"Yes," Folken agreed, "but now the guymelefs will be ready for anything Zaibach has in store for us."  
  
Their conversation was cut short by a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Folken called. They were both surprised to see Allen enter with Millerna, Dryden and Aries.  
  
"Folken, I need to as you something," Allen stated before anyone else spoke.  
  
"Go ahead," Folken urged.  
  
"What do you know about Dilandau Albatou?" Allen demanded. He seemed to be very upset.  
  
"Dilandau?" Folken questioned, "I'm very sorry. I don't know much about Lord Dilandau's past. But it seems certain that the sorcerer's are behind him."  
  
"The sorcerers?" Allen inquired.  
  
"Zaibach scientists that answer only to Dornkirk," Folken replied, "They are a very dangerous group of men. Rumor has it that in order to change a person's fate they performed experiments on live subjects. They used kidnapped children."  
  
"You mean Selena was..." Allen shouted, then regained his composure, "they experimented on people?" His face held a look of shock and disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't be of anymore help to you," Folken apologized.  
  
The distressed look left Allen's face and he smiled. "That's all right. Thank you for what information you could provide." He turned and left the room with the rest of his companions.  
  
"What was that all about?" Adrina wondered.  
  
"Perhaps Allen is just gathering information on his enemies," Folken suggested.  
  
"But why was he so upset?" Adrina asked, "And who's Selena?"  
  
"I don't know," Folken admitted, "my theory also doesn't explain why he brought Dryden and the Princesses with him. The women would not be interested in gathering information on Dilandau as an enemy. I suspect there was more to it than Allen let on."  
  
Adrina nodded. "Well, I'd better get back to the windmill. I want to find out if Merle's talk with Van had any affect."  
  
"I'll walk you back," Folken offered.  
  
Adrina agreed and they left his room. They had just exited the castle when Merle came running up to them. She was panting and had a huge smile on her face. Not waiting for their comments, Merle spoke.  
  
"I talked to Lord Van again and he finally admitted that he loves Hitomi and he said he couldn't stand being away from her any longer and he took my advice!" She said all of this in one breath, the smile never leaving her feline face.  
  
"What advice?" Adrina asked, "Merle, what's going on?"  
  
"Lord Van went to the Mystic Moon to bring back Hitomi!" 


	16. Fate

Adrina awoke the next morning just as the sun was coming up. She, Merle and Folken had planned on waiting for Van and Hitomi to return, but the girls had eventually fallen asleep. The two of them were laying side by side in the hayloft covered by a blanket. Folken sat next to them, leaning against the wall of the windmill. He smiled when he saw Adrina eye's on him.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"'Morning," Adrina yawned. She stretched and sat up. "Did Van come back?"  
  
"Not yet," Folken informed.  
  
"Better let Merle sleep then," Adrina suggested and slowly moved away from her sister, "She'll be worried."  
  
Folken nodded. "He'll be back soon."  
  
"I hope so," Adrina sighed, the worry she spoke of grasping at her as well.  
  
"Van can take care of himself," Folken assured.  
  
"I know," Adrina agreed, "but that doesn't mean I can't worry about him."  
  
Folken smiled. "Van was lucky to have you looking out for him while he was growing up."  
  
"I don't think he saw it that way very often," Adrina divulged, "After you left, Van didn't want anyone to tell him what to do or look after him. He wanted to prove to Queen Varie that he was strong enough to take King Goau's place."  
  
"I've hurt you all so much," Folken commented, "How can you possibly accept me and not hate me?"  
  
"You're Folken," Adrina shrugged, "we couldn't hate you. We'll always love you, no matter what."  
  
"You will always love me?" Folken questioned with a smile.  
  
"I..." Adrina trailed off and blushed a deep crimson while Folken patiently awaited her reply.  
  
Next to Adrina, Merle began to stir, giving her the distraction she needed. She turned away from Folken quickly. "Good morning Merle."  
  
The cat girl sat bolt upright at the sound of her sister's voice and looked around quickly. "Where's Lord Van?"  
  
"He isn't back yet," Adrina told her.  
  
"Do you think something happened to him?" Merle clung to her sister in her usual dramatic pose, "Maybe he's not coming back! Maybe Hitomi convinced him to stay on the Mystic Moon and they're going to get married and ..."  
  
"Merle calm down!" Adrina comforted, "everything's going to be fine!"  
  
Merle regained her composure and looked up at Adrina. "What if he doesn't end up back here? How will we know he's back safely?"  
  
"We'll just have to wait until he sends word," Folken told her, "and we'll get the message quicker if we're at the castle. They should be starting breakfast soon, also."  
  
The girls agreed and the three of them left he windmill and headed towards the castle. By the time they reached the city, the streets were alive with people bustling to and from their morning tasks. A few of them called out greetings as they passed. Folken, Adrina and Merle waved or called hello to them as they hurried towards their destination eager for news of Van and food. They made it to the castle and entered as the guards called greetings as well. Folken stopped at the kitchen and asked that breakfast for three be brought to his room, then continued on. They got to his room and waited in the parlor for the breakfast. It was brought a few minutes later and the three of them ate in silence. After the meal, the dishes were taken away and the three of them were left to ponder their own thoughts.  
  
"Adrina?" Merle spoke after a while.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long do we have to wait for word from Lord Van before we can start worrying?" Merle asked.  
  
"I think we'll have to wait a few more hours," Adrina smiled.  
  
"Can't we do something?" Merle pleaded, "I'm going to go crazy just sitting here waiting!"  
  
"What do you want to do?" Adrina inquired.  
  
"Anything!" Merle answered.  
  
"We could go and check on the repairs to the guymelefs," Folken suggested, "it's not exactly fun, but it's something to do."  
  
"Okay," Merle agreed. The three of them left Folken's room and headed out of the castle to the nearby guymelef storehouse. When they walked in, Folken was greeted by a few of the workmen.  
  
"How are the repairs coming?" Folken asked.  
  
"Good," a repairman replied, "they've all been upgraded except for about three or four of them."  
  
"Excellent," Folken praised, "the counsel was afraid that Zaibach would attack before they were finished. I told them you would be done in time."  
  
As they began to stroll through the warehouse, three soldiers ran into the building and stopped in front of Folken, Adrina and Merle.  
  
"We've been sent to inform you that Hitomi has just arrived on an airship," one soldier informed.  
  
"Hitomi?!" Merle and Adrina cried in unison. The soldiers nodded. The sisters began firing questions at the men.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Where's Lord Van?"  
  
The soldiers stared at them, not quite sure which question to address first. Seeing their dilemma, Folken spoke.  
  
"Could you tell us where she is?"  
  
"Yes," another soldier smiled gratefully, "she is in her room in the palace."  
  
Without a word, Merle and Adrina ran out of the building and back to the palace. They ran past the front guards and flew down the hallways, turning down the proper corridors until they came to a halt outside Hitomi's room. The both knocked, creating a sound like rapid explosions. There haste and urgency were rewarded a second later. Hitomi opened the door, her eyes wide.  
  
"Adrina, Merle, what...?" She was cut off by the two girls hugging her tightly.  
  
"You're back!" Adrina exclaimed.  
  
"We're so glad!" Merle added. The sisters released Hitomi and took a step back. Hitomi closed the door behind them.  
  
"Van found you?" Adrina asked.  
  
"Yes," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Where is Lord Van?" Merle questioned.  
  
"He's fighting along side the soldiers of Sizario," Hitomi answered, "they were attacked by Zaibach and asked Van to help them hold their position unit the alliance joins them."  
  
"Have you told the counsel?" Adrina inquired.  
  
"Dryden and Millerna met with me as soon as I got off the ship," Hitomi told her, "I told Dryden and he went to meet with the counsel."  
  
"They should send help for Van soon then," Adrina mused.  
  
"Oh, I hope Lord Van is okay," Merle stressed.  
  
"He'll be fine," Adrina assured.  
  
A knock on the door drew their attention. Hitomi opened the door to reveal Allen.  
  
"Allen!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
"Hitomi," Allen started, "may I speak with you?"  
  
"Uh..." Hitomi turned and looked at the sisters.  
  
"We were just leaving," Adrina told her and pushed Merle out the door, past Allen and down the hall. They turned a corner and Merle stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?" Merle hissed, "He's going to try and seduce her!"  
  
"Oh Merle," Adrina scoffed, "he is not. And besides, it doesn't matter. She loves Van."  
  
"He better not try anything," Merle warned, "or he'll be my new scratching post." She brandished her claws.  
  
"Easy girl," Adrina calmed. She looked around the corner and pulled back quickly. "Here they come!" She grabbed Merle's hand and turned down a side corridor that was swathed in shadows.  
  
"What..." Merle started.  
  
"Ssssh!" Adrina pulled Merle back into the shadows. A second later, Hitomi and Allen walked by. Once their footsteps had faded, Adrina stuck her head out into the hallway, as did Merle. She looked down at the cat girl.  
  
"Since you're so worried about Allen sweet talking Hitomi, we're gonna follow them," Adrina told her. Merle smiled sinisterly and they crept down the hallway after Allen and Hitomi. They followed the pair down a few more twists and turns, being careful not to be seen, and finally stopped as Allen and Hitomi stood in front of two windows. Outside, Adrina could see rain coming down. It must've started sometime during their undercover stint. They could also see the troops gathering. Some were already leaving, presumably to go to Van's aid. The sisters hid behind a nearby table as Allen spoke.  
  
"There's something sad about the rain," he commented, "it washes everything away."  
  
Hitomi seemed flustered. "Allen, I..."  
  
"Van loves you, you know Hitomi," Allen told her. The sisters looked at each other in surprise, "that's why he brought you back to Gaea. And I know that you wanted to come back too." He paused. "You know, this may be the first time that a woman has ever refused my advances."  
  
The sisters looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Allen, I..." Hitomi stammered.  
  
"It's okay," Allen assured, "Don't worry about it. Van is going to return safely because the most important person to him is here. You." He smiled down at her. "Now will you excuse me? I have to prepare for my departure." Allen nodded to her and left her standing alone by the window staring at the amassing troops.  
  
Adrina looked down at her sister. "See, everything's fine. Allen wasn't going to try anything."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure," Merle said.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Both sisters jumped and screamed as a male voice sounded behind them. They turned to see Folken standing there.  
  
"Folken!" Adrina smiled, "Nothing! We're not doing anything! We were just passing through." Adrina looked over her shoulder and saw that they had drawn Hitomi's attention.  
  
"Yeah," Merle backed up, "We were on our way out to play in the rain."  
  
"It's quite cold out there," Folken informed, "you should probably stay inside. And I wanted to ask for your help Adrina."  
  
"Oh okay," Adrina agreed, "I'll help you."  
  
"And I'll just..." Merle turned around and acted like she had just noticed Hitomi, "hang around here with Hitomi! Hey Hitomi! Can I keep you company?" Merle walked over to Hitomi, who smirked.  
  
"I saw the two of you watching Allen and I," Hitomi told them.  
  
Adrina smiled up at Folken, "So, what did you need my help with?" The two of them walked down the hallway, leaving Merle to explain to Hitomi why she and Adrina had been spying on her.  
  
Folken and Adrina turned down a hallway she had never been down before that led to a staircase leading down.  
  
"Where are we going?" Adrina asked as they started down the stairs.  
  
"To my laboratory," Folken answered. They came to the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of a large wooden door. Folken pushed it open and two of them entered. They stood on a platform that overlooked the room and was connected to the floor by a set of stairs. The room itself was fairly small. Against the far wall was a huge contraption that Adrina didn't recognize. Against the strange machine was a table covered with parts, tools and other scientific instruments. Folken walked down the stairs and over to the worktable. Adrina followed.  
  
"What is this?" Adrina motioned to the huge machine on the wall.  
  
"I'm hoping that with the right adjustments it can create the pillar of light," Folken informed.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Adrina questioned.  
  
"From the wreckage of the Vione," Folken told her.  
  
Adrina stared up at the machine. "What do you need my help with?"  
  
"I want to dictate to you," Folken handed her a pad of paper and a pencil. "I tried doing writing down my suggestions while I was examining the parts, but it's taking too long. I'm afraid that at this rate I won't be able to finish it in time."  
  
Adrina nodded and the two of them got to work. Folken called out numbers and descriptions and Adrina jotted them down quickly. They had been working for about an hour and a half when someone knocked on the door. Folken sighed, frustrated, and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Hitomi to enter. The two of them walked back down to where Adrina was.  
  
"What brings you here, Hitomi?" Folken asked.  
  
"I want to help Van," Hitomi told him.  
  
"You want to help Van?" Folken repeated.  
  
"Folken, tell me how to create a pillar of light and go to Zaibach," Hitomi pleaded, "it's my duty to go and see Dornkirk and get him to stop all this fighting!"  
  
"Dornkirk's not the type to listen to anyone," Folken told her, "besides, if you were to put yourself in danger, it could hurt Van. Anyway, I should be the one who confronts Dornkirk. A wave in tune with the fate alteration engine should be able to direct the pillar of light. That is why I recovered this device from the Vione. I will settle this matter myself."  
  
"Folken, you mustn't," Hitomi said. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she got the trance-like look that signified she was having a vision. Knowing that her visions weren't of good things and considering that she was talking to Folken when the vision started, Adrina was scared.  
  
"Hitomi?" Adrina called.  
  
Hitomi blinked rapidly and focused again. "Wh...what?"  
  
"What was it Hitomi?" Adrina asked, "What did you see?"  
  
Hitomi stared at Adrina with pity in her eyes. "Adrina...it was nothing."  
  
"Hitomi..." Adrina started.  
  
"I'd better go." Hitomi hurried up the stairs and out the door. Adrina sighed and tried not to imagine what the vision had meant as she and Folken got back to work. After awhile, Adrina could stand it no longer.  
  
"Folken?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked down at her from high up on the machine.  
  
"I've been avoiding this since we got to Asturia," she began, "but now I need to know. Hitomi's visions are never good and I'm sure it was about you, so I need to know: Why are your wings black?"  
  
Folken sighed and climbed down to the floor. He pulled up a stool next to Adrina and sat down. "Adrina, I'm dying."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adrina wrote quickly as Folken dictated to her. She could barely concentrate on his words and hoped she wasn't messing up his specs. He was dying. She had assumed the worst when she had seen his ebony wings but hearing him tell her for sure numbed her mind and squeezed her heart.  
  
"Adrina!"  
  
Adrina's head snapped up. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you get that?" Folken questioned.  
  
"Um..." Adrina red her notes, trying to remember what the last thing Folken had said was. She thought hard but all she could conjure up were his words from before. "Adrina, I'm dying."  
  
"Adrina."  
  
She looked up as Folken sat down next to her.  
  
"Adrina, I know what has been going through you mind for the past few hours," Folken informed, "I've been thinking about it a lot as well. Before you came to Zaibach I was ready to die, but now..."  
  
"It's not fair," Adrina murmured, "I waited ten years to be with you again and now...now this." She took a deep breath, hoping to stop the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Don't be upset." Folken took her hands into his left hand. "It is my payment for all of the terrible things I did while a sorcerer of Zaibach."  
  
"What about all the good things you've done?" Adrina demanded, "what is your payment for them?"  
  
"You are my payment for my good deeds." Folken pulled her forward and kissed her. "Seeing you again has made my pathetic life worth living. If I must trade it for the short time we've had together, then I will gladly."  
  
"Folken," Adrina whispered as a single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry, love." Folken wiped the tear away gently. "I've caused you so much pain, but once I'm gone I can never hurt you again."  
  
"Folken, stop!" Adrina cried, "I would suffer for the rest of my life if it meant you could live!"  
  
"Rina..." Folken pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently as the tears began to fall. In the quiet room, Folken began to whistle the lullaby as he rocked her back and forth. Eventually, the tears subsided and she began to relax. She pulled away from him and looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to break down like that."  
  
"Do not apologize," Folken told her, "I understand how you feel."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly. They pulled apart quickly as the laboratory door burst open to reveal a distraught looking Hitomi.  
  
"Folken!" she called. She ran down the stairs to where the two of them stood. "Van's hurting! I...I want to help him!"  
  
"Somehow I knew that you would come, Hitomi," Folken said.  
  
"I saw," Hitomi stuttered, "but I saw something that was...Well, I saw that you might die in Zaibach, Folken! I saw something that was so horrible!"  
  
Adrina's thoughts had been right and she gasped.  
  
"You needn't worry about that," Folken assured, "You see, I don't have much longer to live." Folken turned away from Hitomi and stripped off his shirt. Adrina choked back a sob as his pitch-black wings spread out behind him.  
  
"Folken..." Adrina murmured, the tears threatening to spill again.  
  
"The reaction of fortune is shortening my life," Folken continued, "These black wings are proof of that."  
  
"You're black wings are..." Hitomi trailed off.  
  
"I plan to atone with my life for my many crimes," Folken informed, "crimes from working for Dornkirk. This is my fate."  
  
"No, you can't!" Hitomi cried, "If you die then you'll leave Van all alone! I don't want to see him alone! I can't stand the thought of him being unhappy!"  
  
"Don't worry," Folken comforted, "Van will succeed. I will leave my body behind all for the sake of a new world."  
  
"No, that's not right!" Hitomi shouted, "I'll do everything I can to change that awful fate!"  
  
Hitomi's pendant began to glow and behind them, the machine activated. A blue light surrounded Folken and Hitomi. Afraid she was going to lose him, Adrina ran to Folken and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Folken!" she screamed as the light took them from the laboratory. It was so bright that Adrina closed her eyes but didn't loosen her grip on her love. She felt something solid beneath her feet and opened her eyes. They were in a large building with many strange devices in it. They stood on a rather tall platform in the middle of the room on front of a huge contraption that towered over them.  
  
"Where are we?" Hitomi asked, mirroring Adrina's own thoughts.  
  
"Everything is now in place," a voice boomed.  
  
Adrina gasped as she recognized the voice. Dornkirk. They were in Zaibach. The three of them looked up to the top of the machine in front of them and could see and old, frail man with flowing white hair perched there.  
  
"All of the pieces have come to me," Dornkirk continued, "The time has come to use the full power of the fate alteration engine. All is proceeding according to my will."  
  
"Your will?" Folken repeated.  
  
"Yes," Dornkirk confirmed, "I guided fate so you would bring the girl from the Mystic Moon to me."  
  
"Tell me just how long do you plan to toy with fate?" Folken demanded.  
  
"A foolish question," Dornkirk chided, "You should know my true intentions."  
  
"Then you should know what I'm planning to do!" Folken shouted.  
  
"You have come to kill me, am I right?" Dornkirk taunted, "Come on! Kill me! Come on, what are you waiting for Folken?"  
  
Folken's hand went to his sword.  
  
"No!" Adrina pleaded, "Please Folken! Don't do this! I don't want you to die!"  
  
Dornkirk laughed maniacally. "Now is the time to fight with me, Lord Folken!" His laughter echoed off the walls.  
  
"Monster," Folken growled. He leapt into the air and soared towards Dornkirk.  
  
"Folken!" Adrina screamed in anguish. He landed in front of Dornkirk and raised his sword.  
  
"NO!" Adrina and Hitomi screamed in unison as Folken brought the sword down. It cut through Dornkirk, ending his life. Adrina watched in horror as the tip of the sword struck metal and broke off. It spun back towards Folken and a second later he gasped and doubled over. Tears spilled down Adrina's cheeks as Folken fell backwards and plummeted to the ground far below.  
  
"Folken!" Without thinking, Adrina ran to the edge of the platform.  
  
"Adrina don't!" Hitomi called as Adrina jumped from the platform. She fell the twenty feet to the ground and landed hard. She heard a pop in her foot as she hit the floor and pain shot up her left leg. She ignored it and hurried over to where Folken had fallen. She ran to his side and knelt down next to him, not caring that a pool of blood was spreading under him and her knees were now soaked with it. His face was also streaked with blood, which issued from his eyes, nose and mouth from the impact of his landing. This was nothing compared to the gaping hole in his chest where the sword tip had embedded itself. The life fluid pumped out of the wound and covered his chest, then ran in rivulets onto the floor.  
  
Adrina grabbed his left hand in hers. "Folken."  
  
"Adrina," Folken murmured. His eyes focused on her. "I'm so sorry you had to see this."  
  
"Ssssh," Adrina hushed and stroked his hand, which was sticky with his own blood, "Don't try to talk."  
  
"It looks like Hitomi was right," he smiled slightly, "but at least my death has significance, unlike my life. I have stopped the war by killing Dornkirk."  
  
"Please," Adrina begged, "you have to save your strength."  
  
"It is over, Adrina," Folken told her.  
  
"No!" Adrina cried, tears pouring down her face, "don't say that! We can get help for you Folken!"  
  
"Adrina." Folken pulled his hand away from hers and stroked her cheek, leaving behind a smudge of crimson fluid, "I admire your courage, but there is no hope for me."  
  
"There is always hope!" Adrina insisted, "I never gave up on you before and I'm not going to give up now!"  
  
Folken smiled weakly and dropped his hand from her cheek. He began to shift through his clothing. He pulled his hand back and held it palm up to Adrina. In his palm was the purple dragon necklace she had given him all those years ago. "Take it."  
  
"You do still have it?" Adrina stared in shock at the necklace she assumed he had lost or abandoned long ago.  
  
"Of course I do," Folken said, "it was all I had to remind me of you. I want you to take it back." He shoved the pendant into her hand. "Please don't cry. I don't want to cause you anymore pain."  
  
"Folken, I can't stand losing you again," Adrina sobbed. The reality of the situation was beginning to set in and she was starting to despair. "I love you Folken."  
  
"I love you as well, Rina." Folken grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly. "Goodbye my lovely Adrina. I will always watch over you."  
  
His chocolate eyes closed and his hand went limp in hers. She stared wide-eyed as his chest rose and fell for the last time. "Folken!" she screamed, "Please Folken, don't leave me!" She threw herself across his chest and sobbed until she hyperventilated and darkness consumed her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*sniffle* Okay, I know that was kinda morbid and sad, but I didn't think that the series gave Folken a good enough death scene, so I had to elaborate on it. Anyways, now, dear reader, you have a choice. There are two endings to this tale, one happy, one not so happy. If you wish to read the sad ending, go to chapter 17 Epilogue 1: Alone But Doing Fine. If you would rather have the happy ending, go to chapter 18 Epilogue 2: Forever and Ever. Or you can just read both. I would greatly appreciate feedback telling me which ending you liked the best. Enjoy! 


	17. Epilogue 1: Alone But Doing Fine

"Where are we going, Aunt Adrina?"  
  
Adrina looked down at the little girl clutching her hand.  
  
"We're going to Uncle Folken's grave," the boy informed his little sister from the other side of his aunt.  
  
"Oh," the little girl nodded, "Aunt Adrina, why are we visiting Uncle Folken's grave?"  
  
Adrina smiled at her niece and nephew. Golen was ten and had his mother's light brown hair and his father's deep brown eyes. Little Siri was just the opposite. Even at seven her hair was a dark as Van's but she had Hitomi's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Because today would have been your uncle's thirty-sixth birthday," Adrina answered.  
  
The children were silent as they made their was to the family crypt. When they reached the stone building, the children kneeled and put the flowers they had brought onto the steps. Adrina knelt next to the children and said a silent prayer. She then stood, as did the children.  
  
"Let's head back," Adrina suggested. The children agreed and they started back towards the palace. Adrina stopped suddenly as a breeze blew by her, wrapping her in a comforting embrace.  
  
"Folken?" she whispered. She smiled as she sensed his presence all around her. "I miss you Folken, but I know you're always here for me. I'm doing fine." The breeze passed by her again, then disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Aunt Adrina?"  
  
Adrina jumped slightly and looked down to see Siri staring up at her. She smiled at the little girl and took her hand. They caught up with Golen and Adrina took his hand as well. As they walked, Adrina glanced back at the crypt. She smiled as the breeze engulfed her again, then turned back and headed to the castle with the children. 


	18. Epilogue 2: Forever and Ever

Adrina sat by the tree near the gate that led to the Fanelian forest and read the fairytales book as the sun slowly dipped behind the mountains. Miraculously, these two things were still in tact when the rest of Fanelia had been destroyed. It was fate, she assumed, that two things she greatly cared about had survived while so many others had not.  
  
It had been a month since the war ended. Adrina had awakened on a Zaibach floating fortress on her way to Fanelia. The soldiers had found her clutching Folken's body, unconscious. They had identified her as Adrina and had contacted Van, who had already gone back to Fanelia with Hitomi and Merle. Van had asked the soldiers to bring her to Fanelia and they had agreed. When she had awakened, Adrina had been scared and disoriented. She hadn't really relaxed until she had gotten safely back to Fanelia.  
  
The repairs on the city had begun almost immediately after the people had regrouped. Everyone had been pitching in and the repairs were nearing completion. Now arrangements for Van and Hitomi's wedding were underway.  
  
After much debate, Hitomi had decided to stay in Gaea with Van. Everyone had been thrilled for them, except Merle. At first, Merle had been upset about losing Van to Hitomi, but a cat boy about her own age had come to help with the repairs from a nearby village and they had been spending a lot of time together.  
  
Adrina finished the last line of the book. And they lived happily ever after. Sometimes that was true, sometimes it wasn't. As her thoughts drifted her hand went automatically to the necklaces dangling around her throat, the feather and the dragon. Even after a month of healing and rebuilding, the pain of Folken's death was still a knife in her heart. The fact that Folken's body had disappeared before it could be admitted to the family crypt just made it harder to accept.  
  
Adrina stood up and limping slightly, replaced the book to it's hiding place in the wall. She had injured her ankle after jumping from the platform in Zaibach but it was almost healed now. The sun had all but disappeared behind the mountains and she knew that Van would send someone to look for her if she wasn't back soon. She turned to go when a sound on the wind stopped her in her tracks. She listened intently and realized the sound was someone whistling. As the sound grew louder, the tune became clear and Adrina's heart skipped a beat. It was the lullaby.  
  
Adrina turned towards the castle, expecting to see someone coming down the path to get her. The path was deserted. She listened again and distinctly heard it was coming over the wall, from the direction of the forest. No one used the forest path that Adrina knew of. The forest was still guarded by dragons and an unsuspecting person could be seriously hurt or even killed.  
  
Not quite sure what to expect, Adrina walked around the wall and peered down the path. A man was approaching quickly and whistling as he walked. The fading light of the sun glinted off his light blue hair.  
  
No! Adrina told herself, it's not him! He's dead! You held him as he died! His blood was all over you! You want to see him so much that you're imagining things. It's not healthy. You've got to get a hold of yourself!  
  
The man neared her position by the wall an she could clearly see his face now, including the purple tear drop under his right eye. Adrina stared in shock as he stopped in front of her, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, Rina."  
  
Get a hold of yourself! Adrina told herself, you are hallucinating! You're...  
  
"Are you going to say anything?"  
  
Adrina snapped her head up and stared up at him. "How?"  
  
"My mother," Folken informed, "she knew how much we wanted to be together and she healed me, even my arm." Folken held up his right arm, which was back to normal.  
  
"Folken..." Adrina breathed. Before she knew it, he had swept her up into his arms and was peppering her face with kisses. After a few minutes, Folken set her back on her feet but she kept her arms around his neck. "Folken, tell me everything is going to be all right."  
  
"Everything is going to be all right," Folken assured.  
  
"And we're gonna live happily ever after?" Adrina insisted.  
  
"Happily ever after," Folken promised.  
  
Adrina smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Folken Laceur de Fanel."  
  
"And I love you Adrina Krilee Celone."  
  
"Forever and ever?" she smiled.  
  
"Forever and ever," Folken agreed. He grabbed her hand and they started to the castle.  
  
"You know Folken," Adrina started, "even angels fall, but that doesn't mean they can't redeem themselves." She unhooked the dragon necklace and handed it to Folken. "This is yours, although it hasn't been much in the way of luck."  
  
"I told you I'd meet you by the tree," Folken reminded, "and I did, even if I was a little late. That seems pretty lucky to me."  
  
"You're right," Adrina agreed, "better late than never."  
  
He smiled down at her and hugged her again. "Come on, I think we have a King to speak with."  
  
The two of them walked down the path towards the palace hand in hand as the rays of hte sun disappeared behind the mountains and dusk claimed the land. 


End file.
